


got this feeling on a summer day

by chinarai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, ShuAnn Week 2019, namely chapter 5 and 7, spice comes in future chapters, they're going to the beach babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinarai/pseuds/chinarai
Summary: Do you ever have a feeling when you look at someone for the first time?Like a strong magnetic pull, she sucks Ren in into her orbit, every cell of his body reacting to her presence in this modest library. The world tilts on its axis, spins out of control in a collision course. His heart skips one, two, three beats and lies sprawled on the floor. There’s chaos all around him, inside him, a flurry of blurry images that leaves him dizzy.Then everything calms and settles. His heart picks itself back up like nothing has happened, the world stands still, and there’s peace.Ren can almost hear as missing piece is slotted into place inside him.





	1. knew it when i saw her face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I'm Chi, I never actually played Persona, but I've been watching a playthrough so that should be good enough HAH. My entry for Shuann Week is a big fanfic that I split into seven chapters, so buckle up because this will be a lenghty ride. Chapters will progressively get longer because I have no control, it seems. 
> 
> Main and chapter titles come from [Summer Days](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OwVaewDtS8)
> 
> Day 1 - Reunion/ **Meeting** /Goodbye
> 
> Enjoy!

Working in the local library has many perks. One: Mementos Library is conveniently close to both his college and his home, which makes his student life so much easier. It’s not as big as some other libraries around this area, but it’s cozier than most.

Two: Ren gets to meet new people every day, share brief conversations and learn more about them as he rings up the books that are being taken. 

Three: it’s an easy work, even if he might be too tired some days after spending hours on his feet returning books to their rightful places on shelves all around the building. Nothing that listening to some songs on his earphones can’t fix, making the task a little more entertaining. 

Four: he can read his textbooks and concentrate in doing his assignments in between one person and the other, then spend the rest of his free time playing some mindless, but addicting online game or doing crosswords. 

Five: His boss is nice enough to let Ren bring his cat to work with him. Morgana attracts people inside, which is good for business at the end of the day. And there are more perks, but these are the ones that matter most (in no particular order).

Makoto is a coworker whom Ren befriended weeks after they started working together, once they’d gotten comfortable enough around each other to actually talk about something other than books and customers. Quiet as he is, and as focused she had been on being the perfect employee in the beginning, they hadn’t really connected until recently. They’re good friends, helping with studies and work to be done for their classes in college when there’s a lull of customers. 

Ren leans onto the counter and scratches Morgana under the chin as Makoto leaves their workstation to locate some much needed manuscripts in the restricted section. The flow of people slows down during summer days, which leaves Ren with more leisure time and not much to occupy it with. He’s gotten bored of the last addicting mobile game he used to play and hasn’t found another one that might keep him entertained. Sometimes he doodles something, or tries to, but gives up shortly after, failing to draw the second eye. 

So much free time in his hands and nothing to do with it. 

He should find a new hobby. Investing in his poor drawing skills could be a good start, or he could try knitting. Maybe save up for a new console, one of those portable ones that he can take everywhere and play some farming game or go in an epic adventure to save the princess. Anything is good at this point. 

Except reading. He does that enough during the semester as is.

The door opens a few minutes later, snapping Ren out of his boredom induced reverie. First walks in a tall young man, blue tinted hair falling into a face seemingly sculpted by very careful hands. His white shirt is impeccable, not a wrinkle in sight, and his pants appear freshly pressed. If it weren’t for the mailbag with a university logo, Ren would have said he was an office worker, perhaps even a businessman.

Next walks in a young woman, long blonde hair secured away from her face by twintails, tumbling over her shoulders in gentle waves. Her fitted pale pink dress shows off her curves nicely, hem stopping a few inches from her knees and swaying with every step. She’s laughing at something her companion said, pushing her sunglasses up to the top of her head and revealing sky blue eyes. The summer heat has left her with a pretty rose blush on her cheeks, which matches the color of her lip gloss. 

Like a strong magnetic pull, she sucks Ren in into her orbit, every cell of his body reacting to her presence in this modest library. The world tilts on its axis, spins out of control in a collision course. His heart skips one, two, three beats and lies sprawled on the floor. There’s chaos all around him, inside him, a flurry of blurry images that leaves him dizzy.

Then everything calms and settles. His heart picks itself back up like nothing has happened, the world stands still, and there’s peace.

Ren can almost hear as missing piece is slotted into place inside him.

With a displeased growl, Morgana looks up at him and saunters closer to the arriving duo, seeking the scratches and pets Ren stopped giving the moment the girl walked into the library. The man gives the cat a passing pat on the head while the woman stops to give him her undivided attention. Morgana purrs loudly and melts into her hands. 

“W-Welcome to Mementos Library,” Ren says, fumbling with his own tongue, still trying to grasp what just happened. “How can I help you?” 

“I’d like to see your art section, please.” The man turns to the prettiest girl that has ever tread these hardwood floors as Ren walks around the counter. “Are you staying here?”

She nods, fingers still working on Morgana’s head when she looks back at him with a smile. “If you don’t mind, Yusuke. I like this little guy.” And it’s obvious he likes her too. Morgana is a good judge of character and he’s not a fool to turn down some scratches.

With a dip of his head and a simple  _ very well _ , the man follows Ren to the designed section and hears intently as Ren gives him a quick overview on how the books are ordered on the shelves. Yusuke thanks him and turns to the books with a thoughtful frown, fingers cradling his chin as he reads the inscriptions on the colorful spines. 

Quickly forgotten, Ren excuses himself to return to his previous spot on the reception counter. The blonde is still there, talking quietly at Morgana, now lying on his back, who’s clearly having the time of his life, eyes blissfully closed and jaw parted. 

Ren begins sorting out a stack of books left on the counter by some customer, stealing glances at her whenever she gasps and giggles at the cat’s silly antics. He’s curious about that strange happening, an earth-shattering realization he can’t decipher that shook his insides unlike anything he’s ever experienced. 

The woman dips her head to give Morgana a little peck on the forehead. Not to say Morgana is unfriendly towards strangers, but Ren doesn’t recall seeing him letting anyone new this close to his face before. Her pets must have really done a number on him if he didn’t try to swat her away with a paw, but it’s not that hard to notice Morgana is clearly enjoying himself with the way he’s lying bonelessly on the counter.

Ren unsuccessfully tries to smother down a quiet chuckle that arises at the sight of his cat reduced to a melted puddle of purrs, the noise startling the beautiful woman. She looks up then, and Ren was not prepared to have her eyes trained on him. Or to be spotted watching her like an absolute idiot.

Pink in the face, she takes a step back and away from the counter, hand slowing down its ministrations. Too stunned to speak, she gapes at him for a few beats before finally stuttering out, “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s okay.” He rushes to say, hoping his smile is reassuring enough. He can hardly blame her for feeling embarrassed when he was the one who made her uncomfortable with his staring. “I just haven’t seen him like this in a while.”

The thin line of her lips twitches at the corners, and she ducks her head down at the cat to hide her smile, shoulders shaking. “What’s his name?”

“Morgana.” The single word unfurls from his tongue slowly. She nods, eyes twinkling, gracing him with a full view of her grin.

“He’s a sweetie.” In response, the cat purrs even louder. And she laughs again, soft and quiet as to not disturb the others in the library. That’s a noise that shakes Ren to his bones. “Is he yours?” 

“Yeah. I found him when he was just a baby.” Ren reaches out to tug on the cat’s twitching tail playfully, huffing when Morgana directs a glare at him, but fails to keep it for too long as the woman continues to pet him. 

She strokes the soft fur on Morgana’s chest, splaying her fingers out. Ren takes notice of her perfectly manicured nails painted a deep red. “I’ve always wanted a cat. A dog would’ve been nice too, but all I’ve had growing up was goldfish.” 

He gets up from his chair to stand across from her. It’s so they can talk better this way, he tells himself, not because he wants the opportunity to get a closer look. “Fishes aren’t the paragon of interactive pets.” 

“They’re not,” she agrees with a snicker. “As an only child, a pet to play with would’ve been nice, especially with all the moving around.” 

“I had a dog growing up,” he says, which in hindsight is not a great thing to say when she’s just revealed she’s never had a pet, nor was it nice of him to shift the focus onto himself. But she brightens up more, if possible, and prompts him to tell her about it. “She was a birthday gift, had a red ribbon around her neck and all. Fluffy ears, long tail, fur of a pretty copper brown and white. She liked sleeping on my bed.” 

Her smile is softer now, but no less affectionate than it had been before. “She sounds cute.”

“She was,” he agrees, rubbing Morgana’s ear between two of his fingers. 

“You found this little guy, though. And gave him love and a good home, which was very sweet.” She scratches a painted nail under Morgana’s chin. “Someday I hope to get a cat of my own.” 

He watches her graceful fingers working over the sleeping cat’s fur in slow strokes and says, “You can always come back and play with Morgana until then.” 

Ren clamps his mouth shut, watching her closely for a reaction. He wouldn’t complain if he got to see her again; she’s nice, kind, and pretty, and he senses like there’s something binding them together. Strange as it is, he feels like he  _ knows _ her, and she feels as familiar to him as Ryuji is, even if they have just met. It’s odd, and highly creepy, and undoubtedly related to that earlier sensation.

After what feels like an eternity, she hums and nods. “I can always come with Yusuke when he needs to do research.” 

“Morgana will be waiting, then.” Ren returns the smile she gives him, but he doubts he looks as lovely as she does.

She looks like a literal goddess walking among men, like one of those depicted in ancient European tales. A foreigner, perhaps, one that doesn’t look like she’s just a student like him or Makoto or this friend of hers. She seems like a model, or an actress, a superstar. Like someone important that’s flying all around the world to attend to big events, flashing bright smiles at a dozen cameras and hardly staying in one place for too long. 

Ren wonders how she found her way to this particular library. Maybe he has to thank this Yusuke guy for that, for bringing her here and so effortlessly flipping his world upside down.

“I like it here.” She’s observing the other patrons across the room, heads ducked towards their books. “It’s cozy and quiet, although I’d probably end up falling asleep instead of studying.”

Ren snickers, thinking of her on a table by the window, warm sunlight bathing her as she slumbers with her head cushioned on her arms, hair hiding her face from view. The mental image is hazy at best, but fills him with a rush of affection that doesn’t seem out of place. He really shouldn’t be thinking or feeling this for someone he just met.

“That happens a lot, actually.” He’s guilty of that, of trying to use his breaks to do some studying and ending up sleeping for thirty minutes straight. Ren leans forward a little and points a finger at two plush armchairs, the kinds you can easily sink into the upholstery and never want to leave. “That’s the most comfortable spot for a nap, but you didn’t hear it from me.”

She covers her mouth to giggle into her hand. “Right. I’ll remember that.” 

“It’s one of Morgana’s favorite spots.” Ren pokes the cat’s flank, but Morgana remains unresponsive, deep asleep. “At the end of the day, the sunlight falls there. It warms up the upholstery, making it real cozy. Students fight to get these seats in winter time.” 

“I’d like to see that.” Ann eyes the armchairs again. “When I lived in Finland, we had a fireplace and I used to snuggle in front of it with three different blankets. Winter there can be harsh. I much prefer it here, mostly because it’s easier to warm up. Sometimes you just gotta stand in a patch of sunlight and let the sun work its magic.”

Finland? Definitely a foreigner then. “You’re not from around here?” 

“I am now,” she laughs, resting her chin on her hand. “Have been for a while. But I grew up in all sorts of places, hence why all I could have as a kid was goldfish.” 

“You did mention you moved around a lot.” 

“My parents’ work requires that.” Lips forming a small pout, she sighs and looks down at Morgana. “I was born here, but shortly after they moved to Finland, and from there we went to many other places. When I turned ten, we came back to Japan.” 

“That’s one way of seeing the world,” he muses and mimes her pose. “The most I’ve seen so far is Tokyo, Osaka, and what I can see from the train window between both cities.” 

She snickers, hand to her mouth. “I hope one day you get to explore and see more.”

They both straighten up as her companion returns with a couple of books carefully cradled in his arms. Ren checks out the items and writes down the return date on the library card, tucking it in one of the hardcover books before sliding the pile across the counter. Yusuke slips them into his bag one by one and adjusts the strap as he thanks Ren with a nod of his head. Even that simple action seems more well mannered than all of Ren’s existence. 

Yusuke’s friend takes a step closer to him, increasing the distance between her and Ren, and looks up at Yusuke once he’s done. He meets her gaze, that tiny smile curling his lips upwards. “Still up for accompanying me to the art supply store, Ann?”

“Of course! I told you before, we’re spending the whole day together.” She flips a hand about. “I’d just end up going back home to marathon some TV show if I were to leave.”

“Well, then…” Yusuke continues to list materials he needs to buy and places he wants to go, but Ren is too busy waving dumbly at the woman as her name repeats itself in his head like a mantra -  _ Ann, Ann, Ann, Ann _ \- along with the vestiges of her beautiful voice and laughter. 

He sinks down on his chair again, eyes set on the front doors of the library like he can see past them and through the streets to keep her on his sights for as long as possible. Wow.

A stack of books is dropped in front of him from a little height, just high enough so the dull noise makes him jump up and swivel his chair backwards. Makoto rolls her eyes at him, flipping open the cover of the book on top of the pile. “Fifteen minutes in her presence and you’re rendered speechless by the end of it.” 

“Were you watching?”

“Oh I was. From there.” She points with a finger at the corridor between the thriller and the sci-fi sections. “Great acoustics, too. Got to hear you making a fool of yourself.”

Ren frowns, taking the book from her hands. Her humor is a bit too deadpan, but he’s learned to detect it. “Shut up, it was fine.” Though the topic of conversation could have been better, he has to admit. Talking about pets has become the equivalent of talking about the weather, but it's a more acceptable ice breaker. And the conversation evolved from there, too, so it’s not a complete fail.

She swats him lightly on the arm with no ill-will behind the gesture. “Yeah, it was, but you could’ve done better.” Makoto has learned to focus on her work and still keep a conversation without getting distracted by one thing or another, checking names and dates and typing them down whilst keeping her words flowing seamlessly. “Especially since you were hardly blinking because you were gawking her  _ all the time. _ ” 

Ren turns to his own computer to do his part of the job as they speak. “Yeah? And what can you teach me, o queen of ‘the waiter of Big Bang Burger was so nice I panicked and forgot how to words’?”

Makoto inhales like she’s about to go on a tirade to defend her honor, but remembers where they are and turns her rage into a harsh, flustered whisper. “Excuse me, that was perfectly fine.” 

“You asked him if he wanted to eat a movie sometime.” Ren deadpans, snapping the cover of the book closed for added effect. “Really, Makoto?”

She has the decency to blush in embarrassment. In her defense, Ren has to admit they had been walking home from a party with Ryuji at two in the morning. “I was only slightly buzzed.” Makoto clears her throat and picks up another book. “Maybe next time ask her name and introduce yourself, though.”

“I learned her name.” For some reason, he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget it, too.

“Because you overheard it. That doesn’t count. Come on, Ren, you’re better than this.” Makoto pauses. “Well, you used to, anyways. Ryuji will be offended when he hears that you forgot to ask for her name.”

Ren mutters an  _ I didn’t forget _ and they lapse into silence to sort out most of the books in the pile. His mind wanders, unable to let go of the memory of that alien twinge in his chest that had consumed him whole the moment he set his eyes on her, heart still thrumming with the aftereffects of the meeting.

Memories of articles from science and health magazines bring forth similar descriptions experienced by strangers, the studies and experiments on the popular topic of soulmates. Each day, thousands of people claim to have found their soulmates in the most varied of ways, a phenomenon that professionals have been trying to explain for so long only to achieve no tangible results. Ren had been skeptical of the idea of being bound to someone by the invisible hands of destiny long before you were born, a bond weaved through the many past lives lived together.

But what if it really is true after all?

He’s checking the tag on the spine of a leatherbound book when he starts, minutes later, “You ever have a feeling…” 

“... A feeling…?” She prompts when he remains silent for too long, giving him a mildly concerned look. 

“Just... A feeling… When you look at someone for the first time?” 

Makoto snorts, shaking her head as she turns her attention to the book in her hand. A brief quietness later, she faces him again when he doesn’t share the same mirth. “Oh wait, you were serious.” 

He bobs his head once. “I was.”

“What kind of feeling?” She droops and rolls her shoulders, breaking her perfect posture. “And please, don’t give me the soulmate or red thread of fate talk. That doesn't exist.” 

“What about  _ koi no yokan _ ?” He teases, but now he’s genuinely curious. “Think it exists?”

“ _ Really? _ And here I was thinking you’d say love at first sight.” Makoto sighs and rubs her forehead. “ Of course it doesn’t. None of that is real, it’s not scientifically possible.” 

Ren shrugs. “Many people talk about feeling strange, unexplainable things when meeting their soulmates. How can it not exist?” 

“If such thing as soulmates is real, why is there no proof? Like an identifying mark or something?” Makoto asks, furrowing her brow. “Scientists have been studying it for decades and haven't found anything to support this claim. How can you even tell that what you’re feeling is a premonition that this person is the one?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugs, scratching his head. “Look, when she walked in, I just felt this strange… Something... all of sudden.” 

“That would be called having an instant attraction for a real good looking girl.” She waves in the general direction of the door. “You know, when you haven’t felt attracted for someone for so long that the feeling has become so strange that you can’t explain it, you just know you’re feeling something.” 

Ren’s eyebrows slowly inch up his forehead. “That’s very specific. Where did you-?” 

Makoto shrugs. “Sis has been talking about some new coworker and that’s what I gather from listening to her. She hasn’t given thought about anything other than raising me and working since- you know, and she goes on and on about how they make her feel ‘ugh’. It just sounds to me that she’s attracted to this person.”

“So you’re saying I’m just... Attracted to her?” Which, well, he is, but not in  _ that  _ way, and much like Sae, Ren doesn’t know how to explain it either, so he leaves it at that.

“Seems like it. Not only she made you talk about cliche ice breakers, she killed your ability to rationalize, too.” She whispers, sliding the books closer to him. “Your turn to return them to the shelves. You can daydream about her as you do it. Just don’t get drool all over them.” 

Flipping her off, Ren takes the books and huffs as he whirls around to walk to the shelves. Seeing Ann for the first time stirred something deep inside him and played with his heartstrings, flipped a switch somewhere and his subconscious uncovered a long buried truth that remains a mystery to him. 

Putting the books back where they belong, Ren tries to remember as many details from soulmates studies as possible, anything that can confirm they actually exist. It would be nice if Ann took up on his offer and returned to the library, so maybe then he could hopefully figure this out. The brief thought of seeing her again is exciting.

He wonders if she felt that pull, too.


	2. can we stay in the moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: **touch** /kiss
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to leave a lovely comment on the previous chapter ♡ with a relative over, I haven't had much time to interact with the fandom on top of looking over future chapters and hanging out with him, but I promise I'll give everyone a proper reply (and review for fics) in the near future ♡

Two days later, Yusuke walks into the library again, mumbling under his breath, Ann trailing behind as she eats a strawberry scented sweet. Her friend power walks past the reception counter with a hushed greeting, and she lingers behind to play with Morgana.

“He looks troubled,” comments Ren, leaning over the counter to glimpse at Yusuke’s retreating back. 

Ann swallows her food and sighs, “Artist’s block.” Ren nods in understanding and sympathy; he’s heard of how hard those can be.

“You know, you shouldn’t eat in the library,” he teases, nodding his head at the sweet, a tartlet of some sort. 

Her eyes flash with a challenge. “You gonna kick me out?” 

“Not if you give me a bite.” 

Giggling, she passes over the tartlet, and he tastes and smells the vanilla of the cream and the sweetness of the red berries on top. The crust is soft and buttery, melting on his tongue. “This is delicious.” 

“It is, isn’t it? Ann grins as he licks his lips. “It goes well with a cup of coffee.”

“I don’t wanna brag,” he says around a mouthful of food, unable to stop eating the tartlet. “But I make a mean cup of coffee.” 

She quirks an eyebrow and leans her arms on the counter. Ren takes another bite, and she seems unbothered that he might end up eating all of her sweet. “Yeah?” 

He nods. “I even know how to make latte art with steamed milk.” Ren draws in the air the shape of the most basic latte art, fingers sticky with sugar. For someone who knows how to do that, he sure sucks when it comes to drawing on paper.

Ann props her chin on her hand as he pops the last of the tartlet into his mouth. “You’ll have to pay me back for that.” 

He narrows his eyes at her, smirk on his lips. “Oh, I will.”

* * *

Yusuke is the definition of a bookworm, reading through thousands of pages of content in so little time. He could surely give Makoto a run for her money, and she starts helping him when he comes around, both of them quickly bonding over their shared love for reading.

Ren is nibbling on a piece of dark chocolate Ann split with him, scrolling through a website for a new recipe to try this weekend when Ryuji and Mishima go over to his house so they can play a new video game he purchased. He turned the monitor of the computer sideways so Ann can look over the endless choices and help him pick one of them. 

He looks at her face when she taps her finger on top of a noodle dish picture. “Do you even know how to cook?” 

She directs a dirty glare at him with no real heat behind it. “Excuse me, of course I do.”

Laughing, he lifts his hands up in surrender. “I’m just asking.” 

“I know how to cook and I enjoy it.” Ann huffs, taking the mouse from his hand to scroll down further. “I just can’t bother with complicated recipes, and most of the time I’m too lazy to cook even the most basic of food, so I order food on most days.” She tops and clicks on a hot pot picture. “Nothing like a home cooked meal, though.” 

Ren hums in agreement, eyes skimming over the recipe. Seems simple enough. “True. It’s more enjoyable like that, but it’s even better when you cook it yourself.” 

“For how long have you known how to cook?”

“Since my early teen years,” he says, thinking back to when he was a short skinny boy with a head full of unkempt wavy hair. After his growth spurt much changed, except for the hair part. “My dad used to stay out working till late and sometimes my mom would be feeling unwell, so I’d help her.” 

Ann breaks another piece of chocolate from the bar and offers it to him. “Cooking with others is better than cooking by yourself.”

“It’s fun that way.” Most of his funniest memories are from when he and the boys met up to cook something, and a big part of those involve Ryuji making a mess of some sort. He really can’t cook. “But have your friends that actually know how to cook help, otherwise you won’t get anywhere.”

“Oh, I know that,” she laughs, glancing off in the direction of the shelves. “Maybe I’ll invite my friends over this weekend and get Yusuke to eat something other than bean sprouts.” 

* * *

“There’s not a favorite genre I like, I guess.” Ren muses when she brings up the new video game she got for her pink handheld and asks if he has a favorite. “I prefer games with a story than multiplayers, though.”

“Absolutely. Multiplayers like racing or fighting games are fun when you have your friends over, but online? A nightmare.” Ann is sipping on bubble tea, pink lipstick leaving marks on the straw. Ren’s gaze slips down to it far too much to his liking.

“What’s your favorite game to play with your friends?” 

She chews on the tapioca balls and considers her options. “Definitely racing games. It’s fun to throw something at the others just when they’re about to get to the finish line.” Ann giggles, her even teeth biting down on the plastic straw. “Me and my other two friends are super competitive, poor Yusuke never makes it to the top three. What about yours?”

“Fighting games. I like launching my friends off the stage.” Plus it’s funny to watch Ryuji trying to excuse his loss on a nonexistent malfunction. 

Ann smiles around the straw. “You do look like someone who’d enjoy that.”

* * *

Ren shows her three tickets for the new The Running Dead movie to premiere this weekend. There was supposed to be a fourth as he’d invited Makoto to tag along with him and the others when he was purchasing those, but this is far from her favorite kind of movie. 

Seems like she has something in common with Ann. “Horror movies? Pass.” He snickers and slips the tickets into his wallet again. “I don’t get why people pay to get scared.”

“We like the thrill, I guess.” It’s the same reason why survival horror games and TV series are so popular.

She wrinkles her nose. “I’d much rather watch a chick flick, thanks.” 

“I mean.” He cups his chin and looks at her with an analytical gaze, keeping his face straight when she narrows her eyes at him. “That’s written all over your face.”

“Haha.” She tosses one balled up sheet of paper at him and misses by a landslide. “They’re beautiful and romantic, but I get so damn emotional that I’m embarrassed to watch a movie by myself.” 

He can see it in his mind, Ann with a hand cupped over her mouth and trying to hold back the tears, unblinking eyes focused on the big screen. “Take Yusuke with you.” 

“God no, he doesn’t know how to shut up when we’re watching something. Everyone shushes us and it’s more embarrassing than going by myself.” Ann sighs, sliding a piece of paper left and right to watch as Morgana tries to capture it with his paw. “I like going with Shiho, but there haven’t been any new interesting releases lately and she’s not around right now.”

They watch Morgana until he traps the strip of paper between his paw and the tabletop. “Hopefully a new movie will come out so you can watch it with her.” 

* * *

It’s been a little while since he last saw her. Ren isn’t going to lie to himself and say he hasn’t been fostering a tiny bit of hope in his chest and expecting that she will waltz through the door at any given moment; he has been doing that against his better judgement. 

He still didn’t even tell her his name, much to Makoto’s growing amusement and exasperation, but they bonded fairly quickly in the times they got to talk. It’s strange how close he feels to her, like he’s known her all his life, and his heart grows fonder with every smile she directs his way. 

Morgana is inconsolable in the days Ann doesn’t come. Whilst Ren has a certain level of interest and wonder for the blonde haired beauty, the cat has apparently fallen in love with her and thus sulks around whenever she walks away. No amount of pats, scratches or treats can make him lively again, and he lies slumped on the counter every day, watching the door intently as if waiting for a lover to return from the war. Even the flicks of his tail are half hearted at best, and he’s stopped begging for food when Ren or Makoto decide to have a snack.

Life goes on. Ren lives his days as he’s always had, sparing a glance at the entrance whenever Ann finds her way to the forefront of his mind. His thoughts always circle back to her, which leaves him more puzzled than annoyed. Most of the time, he doesn’t notice he’s spacing out and thinking of her until minutes have passed and someone (Makoto) snaps him back to reality and comments on it.

“Pining again, huh?” She says from over the top of the science magazine she’s reading, narrowing her eyes at him. “Am I witnessing a case of love at first sight?” 

“I am not pining.” Even if a part of him seems to long for Ann all day and it’s become something he’s learned to live with, an unrelenting throb that makes him short of breath and light-headed sometimes, he’s not pining. But he does miss her, deep down, all the time. She huffs as if to say  _ sure, Ren, you’re not. _ “I barely know her, Makoto.”

“Barely my ass. You spend at least half an hour just talking to her whenever they drop by. Sometimes she walks in just to say hello.” Setting down the magazine, Makoto rolls her chair over to peer at his face closely. “Damn, you look like trash.” 

“Thanks.” He’d been up till some odd hour in the morning helping an old friend with the renewal of his café, putting together new furniture and arranging them in the room to make the ensemble look pleasant. It would be surprising if Ren got more than four hours of sleep this past night.

Makoto winces, poking the darkened skin under his eye. “You look like you could collapse at any moment.”

“Sure feel like it.” The cup of coffee he drank on the way to work apparently worsened his weariness instead of fixing it, leaving him sluggish and working on half of his brain’s capacity. He longs for his bed’s embrace.

She looks at the monitor of the computer and then around the library before swiveling back to her spot and picking up her magazine. “Go take a nap. Things are slow today, I can handle it.”

Ren is already standing up by the time he asks, “Are you sure?” Makoto just nods, waving him away with her folded magazine. He croaks a thanks and trudges to one of the plush armchairs, sinking down on the upholstery with a relieved sigh. Morgana jumps on his lap, curling up for a nap as well.

He’s out in a second in that kind of blissful dreamless sleep that only comes around when you feel like death warmed over, when your eyes are watery and burning and struggling to stay open. Ren sleeps like the dead, and if a lightning struck the empty space just beside his seat, he probably wouldn’t wake. He could sleep through a hurricane, an earthquake, a thunderstorm. He could sleep through an hour of Futaba shouting at the screen of the computer during one of her online matches of some fighting game. 

He couldn’t - can’t, won’t sleep through someone tugging at his glasses, though. 

Ren startles awake, jumping out of his skin and scaring Morgana in the process. The cat jumps away with a strangled meow, hackles raised, claws out and tail stiff. The culprit steps away with a quiet gasp, and as his vision clears and Ren gathers his bearings, he sees Ann standing there, haloed in the sunlight streaming through the window. He must be a sight, dried drool on his chin and glasses askew on his face, and meanwhile she looks as lovely and angelic as ever.

After fixing his glasses, Ren tries to clean the drool as casually as he can with the back of his hand. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” She gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry. You just- sleeping with glasses on doesn’t seem... Comfortable.” 

“It really isn’t.” Stretching, he looks out the window and notices how low the sun is, realizing he slept for most of the afternoon. 

Ann glimpses at the armchair he’d been occupying and huffs. “You weren’t lying when you said they’re the best napping spots in the library.” 

When she giggles, Ren flushes and rubs the nape of his neck. “I always mean what I say, after all.” Clearing his throat, he steers the topic towards a less embarrassing direction. “So. What brings you here?” 

Ann already has an armful of purring Morgana and she’s been here for less than two minutes. Ren has never seen his cat so elated before. “Yusuke is looking for another book. Books. As many as he can find, honestly.” 

“He must be one of the few students that come here during summer to do research.” Makoto would be coming here if she weren’t an employee. Mishima comes around from time to time, always switching between libraries for more diversity and options.

“He’s very passionate about art,” says Ann with a smile, turning slightly to look at where Yusuke and Makoto are going through rows of old art tomes. “And I support him wholeheartedly. This artist’s block is the longest one I got to witness… He’s getting a bit desperate. I think a change of scenery would help, but he’s confident he can get out of it by reading and remembering why he loves art so much.” 

“How did you two meet?” He prompts, then immediately backpedals, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

She laughs, but if it’s at him or at the way Morgana is butting the underside of her chin with his head, Ren doesn’t know. It’s a nice sound regardless. “No, it’s fine. A few years ago, he was invited to have his paintings displayed as background for a magazine photoshoot, and I was the model for it. We met on set and have been friends since.” 

An interesting way of meeting. He’d half expected to learn they were friends in high school or somehow met in college. “That’s nice. You’re a model, then?” 

“My parents are fashion designers, so it pushed me in that direction since a young age.” Hence why they were always moving around, he figures. “I’m currently studying Performing Arts, too. It’s... Very much needed, as I was told. What about you? Do you study anything?” 

“Ah, just... Just political science, stuff like that.” Boring and overwhelming stuff to many people, really, but it’s what he likes. “Nothing exciting like being an aspiring actress and model.” 

“That’s great in its own right.” Ann smiles at him so sweetly, he could spend hours just looking at her pretty pink lips. “To be honest, you look like someone who would study Letters or Literature… Maybe it’s the glasses. Is Makoto a classmate?”

“No, she’s more of a math and science girl.” Then, remembering Makoto’s words of many, many days ago, he adds. “I’m Ren, by the way.” 

She repeats his name to herself, the single world rolling off her tongue as sweet as honey, soft like velvet and warm as a caress. Ren could probably continue to spew words to describe it, use a ton of different metaphors and complicated words he’s seen in international literature. But it’s embarrassing and, most importantly, it would mean he’s pining for Ann like Makoto has been saying. 

Which he is not. But the more they talk, the more that feeling in his subconscious grows, and somehow he just knows that he never stood a chance against someone like Ann.

“Nice to finally know your name.” She teases with a blinding smile. “I’m Ann.” 

“Beautiful name.” Her bright eyes widen as pink spreads on her cheeks. Did he say that aloud? Oops. “Do you like to read anything?”

Ann blinks, lips working around nothing. She’s cute like this, too cute trying to gather her wits at his sudden change of topic. “I- huh- yes! Mostly plays for college.”

He can work with that. “Plays? What’s your favorite?”

“It’s hard to pick a favorite.” As she taps her lips and tries to jog her memory, Ren walks them to the literature section of the library, gliding his fingers along the book spines. “I think it’s The Alluring Dancer. I just love the protagonist, Carmen, and her free spirit. She’s a source of inspiration of sorts.” 

Humming, he plucks the correct book from the shelf and presents it to her. “A French classic. Nice choice.” 

Morgana has his rest in her lovely embrace disrupted as Ann sets him down on the floor so she can pick the book up. He looks up at her with forlorn blue eyes and she goes as far as blowing a kiss in his direction, but she doesn’t pick him back up in favor of flipping through the pages. Ren smiles sadly at his forlorn cat. “In class, we mostly reenact plays written by the Literature course of some universities. Original pieces, you know.” 

“I admire them for their creativity.” He watches Ann read an excerpt of the play, brows creased gently in concentration, chin caught between her thumb and index finger. Today her nails are painted a pastel lilac shade; the color suits her simple outfit of jeans and a white shirt. “Creative writing is hard.” 

“You look like someone who could pull it of effortlessly, though.” She smiles up at him, quickly looking down at the text again. “My teacher wants us to perform something at the end of the year. I wish she’d choose The Alluring Dancer. I’d like to play Carmen.” 

Ren grins. “You should audition for the role if your teacher picks it.” 

Ann squeaks, cups a hand over her mouth to hold back what could have been another embarrassing sound. “T-That’s the main role, it’s a lot of responsibility.”

“So? You’re smart, witty, funny, fierce and beautiful. You could pull it off.” 

Laughing abashedly, she playfully shoves him on the shoulder, graceful fingers pushing him back a half step. It had been an unplanned move, if the clear surprise on her features means anything, lips falling open at her own mistake. He can almost see the apology forming itself on the tip of her tongue through the gap between both rows of pearly white teeth, but he’s having none of that. 

Ren catches her hand in his before she tries to pull back, holds it gently and marvels at the softness of her unblemished skin, his other hand falling lightly upon her waist. A pretty blush blooms on her cheeks and he lets himself believe, if only for a single moment, that her heart is beating just as fast as his own. He takes a step forward, the book the only thing standing between them.

“You would make a good Carmen.” He mutters, observing the way her eyes jump to take in every detail of his face. “The best even.” 

Heat is crawling up his neck, his embarrassment growing with every second spent in silence, but he holds on, savoring a moment he doesn’t know if he’ll ever get to experience again. 

“You don’t mean it,” she breathes out, lashes fluttering. 

In return, he repeats, “I always mean what I say.”

Smiling at her is easy like making coffee in the mornings and pointing out where books can be found in the library. It’s a simple twist of his lips, a soft little tug at a corner that makes it curl higher in a lopsided smile. Air rushes out her lungs at the gesture, the pink on her face deepening a shade closer to a red. Ren is tempted to close the distance between them and press his smile to her slack mouth, breathe air into her or simply steal it, again and again. 

He doesn’t move.

Before he can say anything, they’re interrupted by Yusuke, who is either oblivious or simply doesn’t care that they were having a moment. It’s probably the former, as Makoto is just behind his frame and grimacing with an apologetic glance in Ren’s direction. “I have the books.” 

Ann looks at her friend, dumbfounded, gaze falling down to the items in his hand and flitting up to his face again. Ren is still holding her hand and she’s made no move to pull it away. “Y-Yeah! Are we- uh- are we leaving?” 

“If you’re done with your business here, then yes.” It could have been a jab at them, but Yusuke is looking at the dejected cat sitting forgotten between their feet, his soft ears drooped sadly. 

Ren lowers their hands, brow twitching when hers slips from his grasp. “I’ll let you know if they choose this play,” she murmurs, offering him the book. He takes it, careful not to touch her hands again, because if he does, Ren doesn’t think he could let go.

“I’m looking forward to it. Take care.”  _ And come back _ , he wants to add,  _ even if it’s just for Morgana. _

Ann steps back, nods at him and Makoto in parting before Yusuke whisks her away, and out the library they go. It  _ hurts  _ to watch her go, so Ren looks down at the worn out copy of The Alluring Dancer and traces the gold foil of the title with his fingertips. 

“Hey,” Makoto touches his arm carefully. “I tried to stall him, but I don’t know anything about art techniques. I didn’t know what to say anymore to keep him interested.” 

“Now you know how I feel when you go on about quantum physics.” He smiles at her, but given her reaction, she’s not amused in the slightest. “But hey, I introduced myself and got her to tell me her name. Did we bet on it?”

Makoto groans. “No, we didn’t. Took you long enough, though.” 

Ren shrugs and returns the book to where it belongs. “We should begin preparing for closing up.” It’s just them and two other people in the library now. “Thanks for letting me take a nap, I really needed it.”

“Anytime.” Before he can walk to study tables where books were left scattered on top, Makoto places a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re not interested in her?”

Ren gives her a bemused glance. “Why do you ask?”

“You know, the dropping your voice, looking her in the eyes like that, holding her hand, touching her waist thing.” Makoto crosses her arms and levels him with a look. “Did you mean it?” 

He considers her words, pausing dramatically for effect, which makes her all the more exasperated. The easy answer is yes, he meant it. The complicated answer is that he had a burning desire, an urge to close that distance between them and wrap Ann up in his arms like a precious being. 

But he keeps that to himself and smiles smugly instead. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Ugh, yes I would.” Makoto goes on, walking them over to the study tables. “I’ve lost count of how many customers have fallen for your charms. I’d like to avoid it happening again.”

“I can’t help it if I am so irresistible.” Ren waves at himself with a hand as if showcasing a good product.

She groans low whilst gathering up books. “God, you’re so full of yourself. Either way, the both of you seem to be getting along quite nicely for two strangers that only talk on occasion.”  _ Might be a soulmate bond _ , he wants to say, but at the same time he’d rather let it lie and never talk to her about it again. “And now you’re not just the Guy From The Library. You have an actual name. Congratulations!” 

“I feel so special right now.” He jests, rolling his eyes as he picks up a pile of books. “I’d like to thank my friends, family, and everyone who believed in me. Makoto, this is for you.” He lifts up the book on top of the pile like a trophy.

“You’re such an idiot.” She snorts and punches him lightly on the arm, then looks him up and down, pondering. “But you might just have a chance with her.”

Ren smiles, grateful for her words on some subliminal level, and nods his head towards the counter so they can begin closing up the shop. His hand still burns from having touched Ann.


	3. she could be the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: **Sweets/Coffee**

“Excited for your week off?” 

“Very.” Ren cracks his neck and nurses the tender spot, sore all over from cleaning every nook and crook of the library on the previous day. “Aren’t you going to take some days to yourself?”

Makoto shrugs, much less nonchalant than she’d like it to be. “Sis is too busy right now, but said we might go to a winter resort around Christmas if things let up.” 

She has never disclosed much about her family in detail, but from what he gathers, she lost her father in her early teen years and she’d been through a rough patch with her sister for a while. Makoto never mentioned her mother. Seems like now both sisters have made peace and left that behind, working together to better their relationship, but Sae is always occupied with her work as prosecutor. 

Plus, her circle of friends from college made no plans for a trip together. Not for the first time, Ren entertains the idea of inviting her to tag along with him and Ryuji on their vacations, even if his friend might complain. Ryuji wants some epic trip with drinks and exploring, and Ren has to recognize that Makoto might want to impose limits or rules, even if she has good intentions by doing so. But the biggest issue is that they can’t both take time off at the same time and leave the library unattended. 

“I’m sure she will keep her word,” he says at last, as there isn’t much more to offer. Anything more than that and it will become borderline pity, and Makoto isn’t one that takes it well. Neither is he, on that matter.

She clears her throat and sips her lukewarm tea. “Make sure to pick a good place to visit.”

The bell above the door jingles as Yusuke enters the building, the third time this week. Ren guesses he’ll read through their entire archive of art books before summer is over, and that’s exactly what Makoto tells the art student once greetings are out of the way. 

“I came here looking for a fiction story, actually. A friend of mine suggested illustrating a scene from a tale whilst I sketched her during ballet practice.” Yusuke peruses the countertop before settling his gaze on Ren. “Care to recommend me a good one?”

Without further prompting, Ren walks them over to the literature section, reading the names on the spines for a story that might entertain and inspire someone like Yusuke. There are some works that can achieve that, and after Ren tells him a bit about each, Yusuke picks up Master Swordsman as he mentions his love and appreciation for swords and their beauty. 

As Ren sets the book and the return card on the counter, Morgana jumps up on the flat surface, fur warm from sleeping in a patch on sunlight by the window. “Hello, Morgana.” Yusuke pets the cat on the head lightly. “Ann says ‘hi’.”

Yusuke continues to pet the cat, oblivious to the way that Ren has gone still and Makoto has dropped the book she’d been reading to gawk at him. “What… What did she say?”

“Why, she told me to say hi to him the next time I came here,” he explains, and the way he says it, it’s almost like it should be obvious. Well, it’s not.

But Ren has to congratulate him, for it seems he managed to break Makoto’s brain, stunned as she is. “Did she say Morgana, specifically?”

“Ann just said ‘tell him I said hi’. She must have meant Morgana, of course, since she always stops to come inside and see him.” Yusuke picks up the books and tucks the card into one of them. “Well, I have to get going. Thank you for your help, Ren. Have a good day, you two.” 

They watch him leave, completely stupefied. Makoto sinks down further in her chair as the door closes behind Yusuke’s back. “Ryuji’s right. Morgana does always get the good girls.” Ren mourns in jest, shaking his head slowly and creasing his brow exaggeratedly. Might as well clutch his chest while he’s at it. 

“Shut  _ up _ .” She whispers, staring off into the distance. “The greeting was totally meant to be to you.”

He knows, deep in his bones, that Makoto is right, that Ann had indeed intended for the ‘hi’ to be said to him. His stomach fills up with the fluttering wings of butterflies, chest full of affection for Ann, and by his side, Makoto laments that yet another person has fallen for his charms. 

Ren smiles to himself, hiding it behind the copy of The Great Thief he’d been attempting to reread all afternoon. An almost longing echoes in his body at the thought of seeing her again. 

He rubs his chest with a hand to alleviate the expanding feeling.

* * *

On his weekly day off, Ren finds himself in Café Leblanc, which isn’t all that surprising considering he still lives in its attic. Sojiro, an acquaintance of an old family friend, had housed him when he first moved to attend to college and had given him his first job in Tokyo, and Ren hasn’t moved away since. The owner and his daughter became the only thing close to a family he had here before he met and befriended Ryuji by chance.

He likes to spend a day here cooking curry and making coffee for the customers that drop by. Leblanc isn’t a popular coffee shop in Tokyo, but it’s a favorite among the locals and Sojiro likes to keep it that way, as if Leblanc in a hidden jewel to be found. He’s fine with seeing the same couple of people occupying the booths or the stools by the counter, and that makes the business more personal, familiar. Sojiro knows them all by name even if he’s unwilling to admit it. 

Morgana is upstairs, far away from the kitchen and from potentially turning the café into a sanitary hazard. Ren saves bits of red meat to give him later as a treat for behaving, which he plans on cooking with some leftover tuna and bits of carrot for a more nutritious meal.

Working together, Sojiro expertly chops an onion and asks Ren of his plans for the summer, the week he intends to take off from work for a trip with Ryuji. “Any places in mind?” 

“Probably a beach. Odaiba is the closest one.” The money they saved for this could cover plane tickets to somewhere new and accommodations for a few days, but then not much would be left for food and transportation. Ren supposes he could ask his parents to lend him some money, but hasn’t wanted to rely on them for a long time now and Ryuji doesn’t have that option.

“Shimoda isn’t so far,” comments Sojiro as he adds the onions to the large pot and cooks them until fragrant. “And it’s prettier.”

“But also crowded.” Ren drops the meat into the pot and takes the cutting board to the sink, ready to face the piles of dirty dishes before they reach unbelievable heights. 

“All beaches near Tokyo are going to be crowded.” And that’s a truth that’s hard to swallow. “If you want an opinion on possible travel places that aren’t expensive, you can ask me.” 

“Ryuji is researching some other places we can go. I’ll forward you the list when I get it tonight.” His friend has been looking up places and prices for days now, determined to get them to have the best summer vacations possible.

As more ingredients are added and the curry simmers on the stovetop, Sojiro walks over to the boxes piled in the corner of the kitchen to stack up on his supplies. Ren continues to scrub everything clean, brow furrowed in concentration. College student life isn’t easy, but at least Ren has it easier than some as Sojiro had been kind enough to not charge for rent in exchange of a little help around the café. 

Still, finances is something that can be troublesome when you have so many assignments to print and turn in all year long, plus a cat that needs food and vet visits, and weekly meetups with his friends to grab a bite, because they can never go a week without eating their weights worth in Big Bang Burger combos. 

The jingle of the bell announces the arrival of customers, a group of new faces that occupies one of the booths, chatting amongst themselves. Sojiro leaves the unpacked boxes to take their orders, retreating back into the kitchen to plate curry and prepare sandwiches. The simple sandwiches and cakes are new dishes that they’ve been testing after Futaba suggested as such, an experiment to see if it’s worth adding them to the menu. So far, people have been receptive of them. 

“We should come back here at night some day,” one of the men comments after taking a sip of his coffee. “The signs and lanterns would look great in a photoshoot.”

“It’s been a while since our last streetwear shoot,” another one muses. “There’s a red bomber jacket in the agency that would look great on her!” 

Sojiro turns the TV on and lets the newscaster drone on at a comfortable low volume. Dishes washed properly and left on the rack to dry, Ren wipes his hands with a towel and resumes what Sojiro had been doing, taking items from the boxes to refill the jars of spices. 

The bell chimes again as more customers arrive for lunch. Ren is dumping paprika into the large glass jar when he hears, “Can I have just half of a plate of curry, please?”

In his defense, that familiar voice has been haunting his dreams for the past week, and to hear it here of all places is the only reason why his brain short-circuits and he ends up jerking his hands, dropping paprika all over the floor. The men occupying the booth snicker at his misfortune. Well, Ren could laugh at them too if he wanted, because they look like they dressed themselves in the dark, but he’s got manners and doesn’t want to ruin Sojiro’s business. 

Sojiro gives him a warning glance. Thankfully, Ann is oblivious to his slip up, smiling sweetly at the café owner. 

“Coming right up.” Sojiro excuses himself, then stalks around the counter to hiss at him, “What the hell?” 

“Sorry.” Ren closes the jar tightly shut and puts it back on the shelf. His hands aren’t shaking. They’re not. He hides them in his pockets. “I just- nevermind.” 

Lifting a brow, Sojiro looks back to the booth where Ann sits alone browsing through her phone, and strokes his chin with a hum of contemplation. Uh oh, he knows that look. Ren tries to walk past him, hoping to use the need to sweep up powder from the floor as an excuse to extract himself from there for a little while, but Sojiro blocks his way with an arm. 

“Why don’t you serve her?” His too calm tone fails to conceal the ulterior motive behind the suggestion, plus his sly smirk gives it away, spells it out actually. “A half plate of curry for her, though I believe you heard that already.” 

Sojiro shoos him to the stove with a wave of his hand, and Ren takes deep breaths as he plates the food, using these few seconds to collect himself. So what if he’s a little nervous around the person that has been starring in his dreams, both safe for work and not, crafted by his traitorous dirty mind? It’s totally normal to be feeling a little quiver on his fingertips and like his heart might gallop its way out his chest like a group of stallions. 

Ren tries to smile. It would be great if he smiled at her, really, but he either does that and looks like he’s in pain or he grits his teeth behind tightly sealed lips and keeps himself together. Setting the plate in front of her, Ann does a double take on his face and gives him a full blown grin.

“Hey! What a small world.” She leans sideways towards him, disregarding her meal, and he feels... Pretty special, because he knows how much she enjoys trying new food and she’s ignoring it on his favor. “I didn’t think I’d find you here.”

Find?  _ Has she been looking for him? _ Ren tucks the tray under his arm, small smile on his face as he considers his words. “The owner is a friend of mine.” Plus he lives here, too. In the attic. Yep.

“Great! Oh- would you like to sit? With me?” She gestures to the seat across from her. “Keep me company? If you’re not busy, that is. I don’t wanna impose.” 

“Uh,” Ren bites his lips, throws a glance back at the man behind the counter. God, he wants nothing more than to bask in her presence for a little while. Sojiro nods, even flashes him a thumbs up for good measure. “Sure. If you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all!” Ann takes the first bite of her lunch as he occupies the other side of the booth, setting the tray on the far side of the table. “This is delicious. Who made this?” 

Would it seem like he’s showing off if Ren said he helped? Probably not; he’d just sound pathetic. “It’s Sojiro’s special recipe,” he says instead, because it’s easier than the whole truth behind it. 

Ann eats slowly, takes her time to chew and savor the curry and rice, sipping water between bites. It should be - probably is, actually - weird to watch someone eat, but Ren doesn’t think he has seen anyone holding a spoon as gracefully as she does, or daintily cleaning the corners of her lips with a napkin, or smiling when she takes another bite. 

Strangely, he notices a lot of her mannerisms when they’re together, like how she bites her bottom lip when in doubt or tries to tuck hair behind her ears even when it’s secured away from her face. Just little things that he picks up without meaning to, and since he’s started paying attention to these things, he doesn’t know how to stop. Ren tried, but his eyes seem incapable of looking anywhere but her.

Ren asks her about visiting places with Yusuke in his quest to create a new art piece and demolish his terrible artist’s block that has been plaguing him for so long. The last time Ren saw him, Yusuke had dark circles under his eyes and a haggard appearance, which is so unlike a man so neat like him. In return, she asks him about Morgana, about work and the video game he’d been playing, and the things he did the last time he met with his friends. 

She just laughs at the story he tells, pushes her empty plate away and laughs at Mishima’s idea of hiring a maid. It had gone as well as one could imagine, with Mishima becoming too afflicted to stay in the room and Ryuji chickening out in the last second, leaving Ren alone to do it on his own.

“I had her wash all of my clothes and clean my room.” What else could he have done? It was the best idea that came to mind, then. “But tell me, what brought you to Yogen-Jaya?” 

Still giggling madly at his story, Ann traces her bottom lip with a fingernail painted an absurd saturated yellow, and his eyes follow the movement shamelessly. Coupled with her long hair falling down her back in waves and the delicate makeup on her face, she’s more eye-catching than usual. It leaves him completely entranced. “We were shooting nearby and stopped for lunch.” Leaning forward, she uses the hand closest to her face to cup it around her mouth and whisper, “I’m still kinda hungry, to be honest.” 

Now that won't do. “Would you like some more?” 

“As much as I want, I can’t.” She sighs, drooping her shoulders. “We’re resuming the shoot in half an hour or so. Can’t afford to look bloated.” 

Ren purses his lips. Ann is in pretty good shape, he doubts she’d ruin a photoshoot if she had more to eat. “How about some dessert?” Sweets are her weak spot, that’s no secret. Before she can try to protest, he amends, “Just a slice to power you through. How does that sound?”

She tries to resist, and he has to commend her for that. “That would be great, thanks.” 

Walking back to the kitchen area with her empty curry plate, Ren ignores the curious, prodding stare coming from Sojiro as the man wipes down the counter, trying to watch the two of them as discreetly as possible. Ren leaves the dirty plate in the sink and takes a clean one from the cabinet, setting it aside as he takes from the small display the coffee chocolate cake that was baked early in the morning. 

The slice he sets on the plate isn’t the large chunk that he would have for himself, or that she would have on a regular day, nor too thin that it will be gone in two bites, but the generous layer of dark chocolate icing on top makes up for the thickness. Wordlessly, Sojiro sets a freshly brewed drink beside it. 

Ann’s eyes glimmer when Ren sets the plate down along with a warm cup of coffee. “It looks wonderful.” 

He smiles, taking pride in it as he’d been the one to bake the cake. “Enjoy.” 

And she does. The first tiny moan that comes from her caughts him unprepared and nearly undoes him on the spot. Ren can only hope his ears and face are not burning up, or that Sojiro has decided to do anything but watch them and see him trying to keep his composure. She licks the fork clean and Ren almost chokes on air. 

“I really needed that.” Reclining on the seat, the smile she gives him is lazy and gentle. “Thank you.” 

He returns her smile in kind. “Anytime.” 

Ann picks up the cup for a sip, watching him intently as she does so. It’s ridiculous how he’s so responsive to any and every action of hers today, skin tingling pleasantly just for having her attention on him. “So, any plans for the summer?”

“Yeah, planning on going on a week long trip with my friend Ryuji, but we don’t have a set destination yet.” And the week off from work is coming around pretty fast, too. They’re short on time to decide and he isn’t fond of the idea of travelling without previous planning.

“Well, I hope you find somewhere nice to go.” She smiles, setting down the cup on the saucer and licking the corner of her lips distractedly. It distracts him, too. “I’ll be out of town for about two weeks starting tomorrow.”

Oh, that means he won’t get to see her again for a while. He had hoped she’d get to visit him in the library, keep him company and distract him from the summer induced boredom. “Stay safe,” he wishes sincerely, hand twitching to reach out and rest atop her own, stroke his thumb along her knuckles. Ren places his other hand on top of that one as an anchor. “And make the most of it.” 

Her face softens, eyes bright and tender. “You too.” Ann looks down at the tabletop, nibbling on her bottom lip as she mulls over something. His lips quirk up as he recognizes what it means.

“Ann-chan?” The interruption throws the both of them off, snatches her words right out of her mouth. Stunned and wide eyed, Ann turns to one of the men from the other booth. “Shall we get going?”

Stammering an answer, Ann reaches for her purse and Ren waves a hand to stops her, wishing he could do so by touching her instead. “Hey, it’s on me.” 

She frowns. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Paying her lunch is his way of helping when she still has to go back to work, an act done out of support for a friend’s career (and a possible soulmate). 

Ann pouts, tapping her bright yellow nails on the tabletop. When she meets his eyes again, she looks both hesitant and resolute. “Then... Let me repay you some other time?”

That makes his brain grind to a halt, record scratch and all that. “Y-yes, of course.” Some other time? He’s curious to know how she plans to do that. Maybe take some coffee and pastries to the library the next time she visits? Maybe a  _ date? _

“Awesome! I gotta go, but I’ll reach you again.” 

Once more, he watches her leave, waving back when she does, lips pulling into a wide grin when she looks over her shoulder at him twice. Ann nearly bumps into the doorframe, but it does little to lower her spirits, though the blush that rises to her cheeks is of a vibrant color. Ren chuckles and stays in the booth in a state of stasis, unable to stop grinning.

“Hoo boy,” comes Sojiro’s usual call from behind the counter, accompanied by a low whistle. “She a girlfriend?”

“Not even close.” Just friends, Ren thinks. Just friends.

“You sure about that?” Sojiro teases with a quirk of an eyebrow as Ren picks up the dirty dishes from the table. “You got it bad.”

“I don’t got anything bad for anyone,” Ren rebukes, but it feels weak. Placing the dishes in the sink, he rolls up his sleeves and prepares to clean them again.

Sojiro laughs from behind him. “You should’ve seen it. You had the most lovestruck look in your face, stars and sparkles in your eyes. It was written all over that you’re so damn smitten with her.” 

Ren keeps quiet, watching the sink fill up with water and soap. He’s been noticing it, his growing affection for Ann, the way she’s on his mind all the damn time, waking moment or not. He catches himself thinking of her more often than not, daydreaming,  _ pining _ . It hurts in the most satisfying of ways.

This connection linking the two strengthens as Sojiro’s words sink in, creates deeper roots and binds them closer together. He’s curious of the past lives they shared, but he’s more interested in this one and the things they have yet to do together. 

Bond or not, he can say with certainty that he would have fallen just as easily for someone so bright, kind and wonderful as Ann.

"It seems to me she likes you too,” Sojiro comments. 

Ren ducks his head and smiles down at his hands, butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he really does have a chance with her.

* * *

His heart has yet to calm down since lunchtime. Makoto had been right to say that, after a while, you just forget what it is like to  _ like _ someone, and he feels like he’s a dumb twelve year old again with a first crush. Fully aware that yes, he now is attracted to Ann on a romantic level, every minuscule part of him rejoices, and he tries hard not to think of the two weeks spent without seeing her.

Ryuji’s call is a much welcomed distraction from the mad stir in his stomach. Stepping out of the café for a breath of fresh air for the first time that day, Ren lets his phone ring for a while longer and tries to clear his head for this harmless conversation with his best friend. 

Finally pressing the answer button, he puts the phone to his ear and tries to keep the euphoria from showing. “Hey, man.” 

_ “Yo, dude. You busy or something?” _

“Nah, Sojiro is closing up earlier today. Futaba is setting up a last minute family night with board games and such.” She gets so damn competitive, but on the other hand, Sojiro doesn’t get competitive enough. It’s an interesting mix that leaves Ren exhausted by the end of the night.

_ “You going?” _

“Maybe? I don’t know.” His heart flutters again to remind him of his crush, nestled so deep in his chest it’ll never come out… Not that he wants it to. “I have a lot in my mind today.”

_ “Then you should go, you could use a distraction.”  _ His friend isn’t wrong. Taking a walk before joining them sounds like a good idea, though. What better time to do it than now?  _ “But I bring good news!” _

Ren starts down the street, dying sunlight touching him through the gaps between buildings. “Yeah? What is it?”

_ “I found a good deal. It’s perfect, Ren, let me tell ya. A real bargain.”  _

A twinge in his chest, but this time it’s out of worry. “Tell me more about it and then we can decide. I don’t want us getting involved in a scam.”

_ “This is no scam, trust me. Miyakojima is the place where we’ll be going for this epic trip and I won’t take no for an answer.” _

“Miyakojima.” A cluster of islands southeast of Japan, only accessed by plane and ship. “We’ve already talked about trips by plane. How are we even gonna stay there for long? How much does a hotel cost in there?” 

_ “Hear me out, Renren, here’s the best part. We’re staying there... For free!”  _

Ren stops in the middle of the sidewalk to frown at nothing in particular, disrupting the flow of pedestrians walking back to their homes after a long day of work. “How did you manage that?” 

_ “I have contacts! Well, one contact in this case. My friend is renting a house there for a week and she invited me to tag along. Some of her friends are going as well.”  _

“She invited you, Ryuji, not me.” He leans against the wall of a shop to get out of the way, the surface cooling him through his shirt. 

_ “Nope, she  _ asked _ me if I wanted to invite someone too, and who else would I want to go on this trip with me other than my best bro?” _

“That sounds too good to be true.” Despite his skepticism, Ren can’t help but smile at his friends enthusiasm. “Are you sure this is okay?”

_ “It’s fiiiine. Look, I’ll drop by tomorrow and give you all the deets, alright? That sound good?” _

“Sounds perfect to me. I’ll be a lot more reassured if I get to hear everything about this arrangement of yours.” 

_ “Mhmm, mhmm. Actually, let’s meet in the ramen place for lunch. I heard they got a new flavor.” _

Chuckling, Ren agrees on a time and hangs up shortly after, somewhat glad that Ryuji’s mom called him down to help with dinner. He looks at the darkened screen of his phone, quivering in his unsteady grip, and tries to keep his focus on this much awaited trip, but Ann keeps springing back to the front of his mind. 

He presses a fist to his brow, wishing the air was cooler or that it was raining or that he could take a cold shower. He’ll ask Sojiro if he can use his bathroom tonight. Maybe it will help ease his mind a little and cool him down. 

Liking Ann leaves him too wired up and burning with want. Ren doesn’t know how he’ll control it around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Yusuke, he's trying.
> 
> Also shout out the birthday boy, Ryuji, the bestest bro there is! Inviting Ren to go on this trip sponsored by his """mysterious""" friend wow I wonder who could that be??
> 
> From here on, you'll get two chapters full of OG4, my favs, having fun and bonding in Miyakojima. I spent a lot of time researching the islands and let me tell you, they've found their way to my bucket list.


	4. me and you on an island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: **Beach/Ocean**

“Ryuji-”

“Yeah, dude, I’m sure. Absolutely certain. A hundred percent positive.” Ryuji places both hands on Ren’s shoulders. “Bro, I told you some many times already. She was the one who asked if I wanted to bring someone along, okay? You know that.” 

Ren sighs, nodding. Beside them, the conveyor belt whirs to life and brings forth the first batch of luggages. “I just don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not.” Despite his friend’s reassurances, Ren can’t stop feeling like he’s intruding. “Too late to second guess it now, dude.”

“Was the invite really out of the goodness of her heart?” He squints at his friend. “I find it hard to believe someone would invite a stranger to spend time in her rented beach house in Miyakojima just because.”

Ryuji snorts, bending down to retrieve his bag, the colorful tag easily catching his attention. “Takamaki is the nicest person I know, so yeah, it was out of the goodness of her heart.” 

“You’ve never mentioned her before.” More luggage is added to the conveyor belt as other people stroll towards the exit. “How did you two meet?” 

“We’ve studied together since middle school, but only befriended in high school after her best friend transferred. We go to the same gym, so I see her almost daily when she’s around.” 

Ren hums, finally spotting his suitcase. Ryuji looks up the address of the house as they head outside and hail a cab, hopping inside and breathing the first hints of salty air. His friend lets out an exaggerated exhale and rolls down the window all the way to appreciate the scenery. Miyakojima has some of the most beautiful beaches this side of the Pacific with clear waters of a beautiful blue, and fluffy white sand. 

As they drive away from the city, the buildings give way to great expanses of grass and clear skies. Peaceful and quiet, the atmosphere is so much different from Tokyo and his hometown, and Ren finds that he likes the change of pace. He thinks of Yusuke and how this place might have been able to rid him of that artist’s block. 

The cab pulls up to a fenced house far from the airport, a cottage of pale walls surrounded by palm trees and bushes with colorful blooms, a red Jeep parked on the driveway. Set by the seaside, it looks like it was taken straight out of a Hollywood movie.

Ryuji’s eyes light up with excitement, and he leaps out of the car after paying the driver and runs up the steps to the front door, Ren following at a more sedate pace. Ryuji’s engulfed in a pair of arms shortly after he’s rung the bell, and he laughs as he scoops his friend up to twirl her around. Ren is too self conscious of his presence here and decides to stare down at his shoes so he won’t have to look at them. 

“Long time no see, Takamaki!”

“You literally saw me yesterday!” Ren’s stupid, lovesick heart trips on itself. He would recognize this voice and the following peal of laughter from a hundred miles. Impossible. “So, who did you bring along?”

He’s left speechless, because not only does she grin so widely at him that it creases her lovely eyes, but Ann is also wearing a white dress that flows in the ocean breeze, her soft looking hair tied up in a messy bun. She looks like she belongs here. 

“Ren! What a surprise!” 

“Huh?” Ryuji looks between them as Ann moves to greet him with a hug. Ren only manages to place his hands on her waist lightly, brain still too fried to register any of the contact. “You two know each other?”

She nods, takes him by the unoccupied hand and tugs him towards the house. “Met him a while ago actually. Come on, Yusuke is here too. Haru couldn’t come, but she sends her regards.” 

The inside of the house is as beautiful as the outside. A homely ensemble, a little kitchen with bright cabinets, a living room with an old tube TV and a comfortable looking couch, and a dining table with six chairs. Down the hall is a suite, a bathroom and a guest room big enough to house three grown men. Ann, being the only girl here and the one who rented the house, takes the suite. 

Ryuji and Ren take their luggage to the guest room. Ren wants to take his time to unpack and process the fact that,  _ holy shit _ , he’s going to spend an entire  _ week _ in Ann’s presence, but his friend hurries him to dress down into swimming trunks, then drags him to the deck outside. Yusuke is occupying one of the chairs, fighting the sea breeze as it rustles the pages of his sketchbook, but he keeps trying to draw the coastline anyways. 

Ann waves them over, lifting up a glass of lemonade from a tray, droplets of condensation clinging to the surface. Ren has never been so thirsty in his life. “I bought stuff for some drinks, too. They’re in the cabinet if you wanna take a look.”

“Sweet!” Ryuji instantly turns around on the balls of his feet and marches back inside. 

“If you want something else, we can hit the market!” She calls back, then sets her eyes on Ren. “How was the flight?” 

“It was fine. The view is stunning from up there.”

“Are you seeing this, Ann? I feel a rush of creativity flowing through my entire being! This place is gorgeous!” Yusuke lifts up his sketchbook to analyse the finalized colored sketch. Ann looks at Ren smugly and mouths  _ change of scenery _ before wrapping her lips around the straw of her drink. “Oh, hello Ren. I suppose Ryuji has arrived as well?”

The question forces Ren to drag his gaze from Ann’s mouth to look at Yusuke. “Yeah, he’s inside.” 

Ryuji returns from his snooping and leans on the wooden railing to observe the beach. “Are we gonna stay here all day?” 

“It would be proper for us to have lunch first,” suggests Yusuke as he closes his sketchbook. “Now, then. Who wants to cook our lunch?” 

“I can do it,” Ren says at the same time Ann offers, “I can help.” 

“Then it’s settled.” Yusuke stands from his chair, seemingly reinvigorated now that he’s managed to create a new piece of art. “Ryuji and I will set up the beach umbrella in the meantime. Dinner is on us.” 

* * *

Cooking with Ann isn’t a quiet affair. She gets words out of him almost too easily and keeps a steady conversation flowing as they prepare the ingredients for their meal. When silence strikes, it’s not awkward. It never has been.

The issue is that they're not used to being in the same space together for too long. Ren has lost count of how many times they bumped into one another whilst cooking up a simple dish of rice and grilled fish, and he doesn't know how he's supposed to make it through this week if there's going to be so much physical contact between them.

Not that he's complaining, it's just overwhelming, because every touch zaps him like an electric shock aimed straight to his heart. Oh, how Makoto had cheered when he told her that he likes Ann.  _ Soulmates aren’t real, _ she said by the end. Yeah, uh-huh.

After eating on the deck, Yusuke and Ryuji deal with the dishes while Ren and Ann load up a cooler with drinks and take down with them to the beach. The sand is hot under the soles of his feet, softer and cleaner than sand from beaches around Tokyo. Under the beach umbrella, Ren looks at the scenery through the dark lenses of his sunglasses. It almost feels like a private beach, some kind of secret paradise, no other beach umbrella in sight for miles, no other people to compete for some space. It’s perfect. 

“Thanks for letting me come here, Ann.” He breathes in the fresh, salty air of the ocean until his lungs are full. Ryuji was right, they couldn’t let this opportunity pass.

“It’s no problem,” she reassures from behind him. From the noises she’s making, she might be looking through her bag. “Any friend of Ryuji’s is welcomed. And the friend in question being you is a plus.” 

Ren sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth, hoping the noise of the calm waves covers up any sound he’s made. She really had to say it like that, uh? “A plus?” 

“Of course.” The lilt of her voice has changed to a more teasing tone. He turns around to look at her and freezes in place. “Could’ve been a stranger, but it was a cute acquaintance instead.”

But he’s having trouble to hear it with the alarms are blaring in his head. Ann rolled out a towel on the fluffy sand and kneeled on it, folded her legs neatly beneath herself, and now she’s currently spreading sunscreen across her collarbones, face tilted down to see what she’s doing. It doesn’t help that her white dress from before is nowhere in sight and that she’s wearing a floral patterned two-piece, showing off her toned midriff and generous cleavage. 

Ren is going to overheat and die before the week is done.

Ann tosses her head back when she’s done, squirting more sunscreen of her palm to cover up her arms instead. A lock of hair has fallen free from her bun, dangling loose before her face. His fingers twitch with a need to tuck it behind her ear, and Ren fists his hands instead.

She looks at him from beneath her lashes, hand spreading sunscreen on her naked shoulder. “Something wrong? You look flushed.” 

This is bad, bad, bad, bad. Bad. 

Yusuke and Ryuji emerge from the kitchen, the latter bounding down the steps two at a time and kicking his flip flops away once he reaches the beach umbrella, two beacons of salvation in this deserted beach. Ryuji yells something unintelligible as he continues his mad dash to the sea.

“Do you want some help?” Yusuke offers, extending his hand to the bottle of sunscreen.

“Yes, please.” And just like that, he’s spreading sunscreen on her back. Ren watches, stuck in some kind of stupor, because it could have been him instead of Yusuke, but the few rare touches are unbearable as they are. Does Yusuke-

Ren follows Ryuji to the sea before he can finish that train of thought, lets the waves lap at his toes before treading into the water. Up ahead, his friend is floating on his back, a content grin on his face as the sun shines down on him. 

“We needed this, man,” Ryuji peeks an eye open to look at Ren once his shadow falls over him. “A real vacation away from Tokyo.” 

“It’s nice here.” Quiet and beautiful, though there’s a lack of recreational activities around this area. Nothing that bothers him too much. Ren can have his own kind of fun even when few things are provided. 

“I want to stay here forever.” If the sea was solid, Ryuji would sink into it like it was the softest pillow made out of goose feathers. He stands back on his feet, though, the water dancing around their waists. “How did you meet Ann?” 

Back on the beach, Yusuke is still wearing a hoodie, seemingly looking for shells along the shoreline. Ann is sitting under the beach umbrella, phone pressed to her ear, gesturing with a hand as she speaks. The distance between them eases some of his turmoil.

“They went to the library a few times. Ann played with Morgana while Yusuke looked around.”

“Ah, that dumb stray cat has always been a chick magnet.” 

Ren snorts out a laugh. “Dude, he’s just a cat.”

“So what?” He asks indignantly. “Girls love cats and dogs. I won’t be surprised if you start dating someone because they took a liking to Morgana.”

As Ryuji sinks below the water, Ren contemplates his words, watching as Ann returns the phone to her bag. He would like it if became reality.

* * *

They find a volleyball somewhere in the house. With no net, they create their own game, passing time as they toss the ball to one another. Ryuji can only last so long before he opens the first can of beer to cool down, and soon they’re lounging on the sand and enjoying their drinks. 

Songs play from a bluetooth speaker perched on the cooler, a playlist put together by Yusuke with artists of their likings, an eclectic mix from pop to rock, from hip hop to rap. And a touch of classical songs undoubtedly picked by Yusuke himself that Ryuji tries to skip, but Ann lets it play out of consideration for her friend. 

Ann laughing around the rim of her cup at the stories Ryuji is telling, cheeks are lightly flushed, lips are pink from her fruity drink. She looks so damn kissable it’s unreal. 

Ren takes a deep gulp of his beer. 

When most of the bags of snacks are consumed, and Ryuji has apparently grown bored of sitting around to drink, eat and talk (his favorite thing to do on Saturday night with Ren and Mishima), he crunches his empty can and tosses it in a plastic bag before standing up. “Anyways, why don’t we liven things up a bit?” 

“What do you have in mind?” She licks the corner of damp lips. Something warm curls inside Ren.

“I propose a game of chicken fight.”

“No,” Ren gasps, horrified. Please, no, have mercy on him.

“Yes! And I choose Yusuke!” Ryuji tugs on the man’s hoodie insistently, but Yusuke, ever patient, doesn’t seem to mind the disturbance as he continues to drink from his can. 

“It’s not fair!” Ann protests and yeah, it really isn’t. It’s just as Ren feared. “Yusuke is the tallest!”

“Would it be fair if he were your partner?”

“Yeah, because I’m the shortest one here!” 

Ryuji kneels down in front of her, taking a hand between both of his. “Ann, my sweet little Ann, my dear friend, light of my life, fire of my loins, my sun, moon and stars.” He whispers, so overly sweet it makes her scowl. “I don’t fight fair.” 

With that, he leaps up on his feet and takes a now standing Yusuke to the ocean, the man having just barely discarded his hoodie on the towel he had been occupying. Ren and Ann stay where they are, processing. This is really happening, isn’t it? Fuck. 

Slowly, she picks herself up and puts her sunglasses away. It almost looks like she’s mustering some dignity to follow them into the water, and he can relate to that. Ren doesn’t want to think about what will happen once his head is cradled between her thighs during the fight. 

Ann tries - bless her, really - to flash him an encouraging smile, but it falls short. He lets her lead the way, makes himself look at the sun anytime his gaze strays to places below her waist. This beach is heaven on Earth with his own kind of personal hell thrown into the mix, and it comes in the form of a barely dressed Ann Takamaki. She could be covered from head to toe and it would still evoke the same kind of reaction from him. It’s like some second puberty. 

Ryuji is already perched on Yusuke’s shoulders by the time they arrive, warming up by punching the empty air in front of him. At least the water is cold enough to ward off any unwanted reactions that come from Ann’s too close proximity. Ren bends his knees to let her climb on his shoulders, and the wet slide of her skin against his is electrifying. 

He breathes in deeply, curling his fingers around her ankles once she’s settled after a little too much squirming. This is fine, he can do it. Ann’s hands are on his head for extra balance, and they double as a barrier to keep him from looking up at her boobs from another angle. 

“Alright, Sakamoto.” She jabs a finger in his direction. “Bring it on!” 

The fight starts and it’s over in the blink of an eye. Still hyper focused on Ann’s thighs touching his cheeks and the position they are currently in, Ren is mindful of where he puts his hands. Too mindful. Holding her ankle loosely was his way of not making her feel uncomfortable, but it also provided little resistance when she went in to shove Ryuji off Yusuke’s shoulders. What happened is that the first push from Ryuji sent  _ her _ flailing backwards, slipping from Ren’s weak hold and into the sea with a surprised yelp. 

Ryuji is laughing in triumph, and Yusuke is craning his neck to stare at where she’s fallen, concerned. Ren pulls her from underwater, blonde hair plastered to her face and lashes crumpled together. He rubs soothing circles on her back as she coughs, holding one of her hands in a tight grip. Her throat and nose must be burning from all the salt. 

One last wheeze later, Ann straightens up with a sniff, gives him a grateful look then shoots a glare at Ryuji. Tension visibly lifts off Yusuke’s shoulders to settle on Ryuji’s instead.

Ann latches herself onto Ren’s back, eager to get a payback on her friend, climbing her way up his slick back with little difficulty. He lowers down to help her and hopes the blush spreading on his skin can be taken as a result of sun exposure, and not a result of so much naked, wet skin pressing against his back insistently. 

Now on his shoulders, she calls out to him. “Give me your hands.” Ren lifts them up, face turning twice as red when she places his palms high on her thighs. “Hold on to me. We’re going to win this!” 

She does justice to her words, pushing Ryuji into the water time and time again. Her competitive streaks make itself known, and he’s having so much fun just from witnessing it. Ren can’t help but enjoy the sight of his best friend emerging from beneath the waves with a complaint every time she is successful, hitting the water with his fists and hopping on Yusuke’s shoulders with a promise of vengeance only to fall again. He feels bad for Ryuji, but at the same time, not really. Ann is enjoying this far too much. 

Ryuji gives up on playing, declaring he’s grown bored of the repetitiveness of it, but he’s just really a sore loser sometimes. “We did it, Ren!” She leans forward and down to look at him, and he looks back at her upside-down grin. “We won!” 

“We did.” But he can’t leave the water just yet.

* * *

Yusuke sets down a handful of folders on the table when he joins them on the deck later that evening. “I found these travel guides in the magazine basket in the living room.”

Ryuji’s nasal bridge is pink from the sun with the beginnings of a sunburn, but it doesn’t bother him much. He takes one of the folders and opens it to reveal a drawing of the Miyako Islands and tourists spots marked by numbers inside colorful circles. “We can visit these places during the week.” 

“There are mainly scenic spots around here, and some scuba diving.” Ann taps at a location with a petal pink nail. “No cool aquatic parks, I think.”

“Anything is fun when we’re with friends,” Ryuji says in response to the apologetic look she throws his way. “So, what would you guys like to do?”

Ren looks at one of the folders, pictures of must-see places accompanied by tiny paragraphs of descriptions. Yusuke, after studying the map spread on top of the table, sets his fingertip on a particular place. “I’d like to see the Cape of Higashi-henna-zaki. I wonder if we can get inside the lighthouse.”

“We’ll probably have to pay a fee, but I think it’s possible,” Ann muses. “It’s not too far from here. We can return to watch the sunrise and sunset.” 

“Perfect. I have a feeling the place will inspire my next painting.” Ann pats Yusuke’s shoulder softly as he begins murmuring about taking as many pictures as possible of the place for future reference. 

Ryuji jabs a finger someplace near the cape. “They have golf clubs! Think we can get in?” 

“We can try,” she offers. Ann doesn’t look like someone who enjoys golf, and Ren knows for a fact that Ryuji sucks at it, but still he likes to try it for fun.

The botanical garden is another place they want to check out, along with various parks and a place called Marine Garden that catches their attention. In the end, they make plans to visit Irabu Island in the following day using Ann’s rented Jeep, and then spend the rest of the day at the beach just beyond these wooden steps. 

Bedtime comes early, tired from the trip to the island and the day spent having fun and drinking. Ren passes out as soon as he hits send on a message to Sojiro, who has offered to care for Morgana during Ren’s absence, and wakes up to find a picture of the cat eating tuna from his bright red food bowl. 

Ren is the last to awaken, alone in the bedroom he shares with the other two men. He heads into the bathroom to wash his face and pat down his bedhead, and wanders into the kitchen to find Yusuke preparing a cup of green tea to himself as some of the leftovers are reheating on the stove. The open windows let the cool ocean breeze inside the cottage, gradually waking him up as he looks for pans and ingredients to add more dishes to their breakfast. 

As the skillet is heating up on the stove and he’s whisking some eggs in a bowl, Ren remembers something. “Where’s Ryuji?” 

“Out on a run with Ann,” Yusuke answers as he sets the table mats and plates in place. 

Ren hums, adding the eggs to the skillet and dropping slices of bread into the toaster. He didn’t think they’d have the energy to exercise this morning, especially considering how they had all gone to bed at 9 p.m., but Ryuji is part of the university’s track team and they frequent the same gym, so Ren is not all that surprised. 

He piles the toasts on a plate and starts on the coffee as the eggs continue to cook at low heat. Yusuke finishes setting table between sips of fragrant green tea. Hanging from a chair is his mailbag, sketchbook and camera case peeking from the inside, the necessary materials for today’s adventure. 

Ann is the first to walk through the backdoor, wiping her face with a towel and greeting them brightly. Ryuji is not too far behind, stretching his arms overhead. Ren takes note of the red tights she wears and the way they accentuate every curve. 

He quickly turns back to the pot of coffee when she looks at him. “Morning,” he answers, and she disappears into the hallway with a wave.

“Man, running along the coast is pretty amazing! But I need a shower.” Fanning his flushed face, Ryuji digs through the fridge for a water bottle. 

“Was it necessary to exercise this morning?” Yusuke questions from the dining table. 

Ryuji rolls his eyes as he drinks half the contents of the bottle at once. “No, but y’know how she is. Models, dude. Models.” He leaves for a shower as well, and it isn’t long before him and Ann return for breakfast. 

Ren doesn’t know what could be worse, to have her sitting directly across from him so he could watch her every move, or her sitting by his side as she is now, the sweet perfume of her shampoo wafting in his direction. A sweet torture, if he may say so, having to look at her and only being allowed rare casual touches when he feels so deeply for her. 

Ann takes the driver’s seat, heart shaped sunglasses in place. Ryuji tries to fight Yusuke for shotgun, but Ann convinces him to go to the backseat so Yusuke can take some pictures along the way. “You can have shotgun on the way back,” she promises, patting Ryuji’s knee from between the front seats with some kind of mock comfort that makes him swat her away. He grumbles about not being a kid, and she merely sticks her tongue out at him.

Miyakojima is a breathtaking place, but it’s only when they’re crossing the long bridge to Irabu that Ren is hit with the true beauty of the island. The ocean stretches as far as the eye can see, speckled with dark spots where coral reefs lie. Yusuke snaps some shots with his professional camera whilst Ryuji takes a million pictures, most of which are blurry, with his phone and sends some to his mom. 

Colorful buildings facing the ocean await for them in Irabu, their placements reminding them of a fisherman’s town, with boats docked in the pier that runs along the street. The simplicity of it makes the village homely. Yusuke asks to stop on their way back so he can take pictures of this area too.

The first stop is the Makiyama Observation Deck located at the highest point of the island. Ryuji is skipping up the steps of the building, and Yusuke stops every few steps to take a picture of the same place from a slightly different angle. 

Ren looks at the scenery, too, but the real view here is Ann wearing an off shoulder sundress that makes it hard not to stare. 

“This deck was modeled after the grey-faced buzzard spreading its wings in flight.” Yusuke’s voice is smooth and passionate, attracting stares from people nearby. “The buzzard is a migratory bird that travels to this island in the fall for overwintering, and has become a symbol of Irabu Island. Magnificent!” Yusuke is a walking encyclopedia, it seems. “Oh, I hope I get so see one!”

Ann encourages him by asking questions about the place, and Yusuke puffs out his chest with every answer he delivers, talking a mile a minute. As Ren wonders how long it took her to get used to Yusuke’s personality and eccentricities, a twinge of jealousy resonates somewhere inside. 

He is  _ not _ jealous. 

Even Ren takes out his phone for pictures once they make it to the top. They can see three islands from here, plus the bridge they just crossed. Ryuji records a video to send back home, then slings an arm around Ren’s shoulders and tugs him in for a selfie. Soon he drags Ann along, and then finally Yusuke when he deems he’s taken enough pictures of the place. 

Ryuji is typing a long message to his mom when Ren notices Ann trying to take a selfie that captures as much of the landscape as possible. “Need help?”

“Please,” she laughs, passing him the phone. “I want to send something to my parents.” 

If he could, he would have taken several pictures of her. Ren had half expected her to do some pose like she’s in a photoshoot, but she only stands there casually, beaming at the camera, and that’s much better than any complicated placement of limbs she could have tried. Ann saunters over when he’s done, fingers stroking his skin before she takes the phone away. Ren is ready to combust. 

“There’s a trail nearby,” Ryuji is pointing at a sign by a cluster of trees. “Let’s go!” 

As it turns out, that buzzard really is the symbol of the island. There’s a slide modelled after the bird in one of the parks they visit, which leads to many dorky, funny pictures of them posing in front of it, and another observation spot shaped the same way, which overlooks another spectacular view of the ocean. 

And to think he used to believe only places in the Caribbean sea could have water this blue.

Shimoji Island is connected to Irabu by a much shorter bridge. Compared to the other island, it has less places to explore, but they find their way to a spot labeled Toriike Pond, two natural pools made out of holes in the stone ground. A simple fence circles the pond, wooden benches placed off to the side, grass and bushes growing in the patches of soil between rocks. Beyond it lies the ocean. 

Yusuke talks to himself about the beauty of the place, camera at the ready, as the others pick their way around the pond to take a closer look at the sea. Ann refuses to go near the ledge, which Ryuji does with the purpose of pushing her buttons, and her fingers catch the material of Ren’s shirt tighter with every daring step their friend takes.

“Stop it, Ryuji.” Ren sighs. Ann is partially hidden behind him. “Don’t ruin our vacations by falling off the edge.” 

“Wow, Ren, thanks for caring for my well being,” comes the dry reply. When he steps away from the ledge, Ann relaxes the grip on Ren’s shirt. Ryuji turns towards the ponds. “Think we can get in it?”

“Oh yeah, you can just jump over the fence, you know. Not like they’re there for a reason. And just dive in.” Ryuji flips him off, and Ren laughs.

“How would you even get out of there?” Ann questions, still worked up over Ryuji teasing her. Ren wants to stroke her hair until she calms down. 

“You can just throw me a rope or something.” 

“I’d leave you there to drown.” She lets go of the shirt to hold onto Ren’s arm instead, her grip firm and warm. “I’m driving away and not looking back, Ryuji.” The man in question just flips her off between guffaws, too. 

It’s then that Yusuke joins them for a few more rounds of pictures and a selfie taken far from the edge and the crashing waves at the bottom. Ann walks back to the car as soon as they’re done, unwilling to stay there for a moment longer, and they all follow her back, debating on where to eat lunch. 

A restaurant overlooking the beach is their destination. The food is tasty and so are the drinks they order, sans Ann, their designated driver. She’s happy to drink some simple orange juice, gazing out at the sea from their table by the large windows. 

“Some of Japan’s most famous beaches are located in this island.” Ryuji scrolls through the internet browser, citing names as they are mentioned in websites. 

“We can visit one or two today. There are towels in the trunk.” Earlier, Ann tied her hair up in a ponytail, leaving the graceful column of her neck exposed. Ren keeps glancing at it every few seconds. “Maybe some other day we can come back with beach umbrellas and stay longer.” 

Ryuji places his phone on the table before Yusuke. “Since you’re a good judge of beautiful things, do us a favor and pick the beach we’re visiting next.”

Yusuke hums, switching between one tab and the other. “I say... Toguchi.” 

“Then, it’s settled!”

* * *

Toguchi has to be the prettiest beach Ren has seen so far in his life. From the fluffiest white sand to the clearest waters at the shore, it’s perfect through and through. More tourists are around here, but not enough that they have trouble finding a good spot to claim as theirs. No one is surprised when Yusuke wanders away with his camera, his passion for capturing beautiful places moving him from one corner of the beach to the other. 

Again, Ryuji is the first to run to the sea, stopping to marvel at the way he can see his toes digging into the sand. Ren stays by the towels, too lazy after their lunch to join his friend in his splashing. If they had a beach umbrella, he would have taken a nap, but as it is he doesn’t want to risk an appalling sunburn. 

Ren turns to Ann, now having discarded her sundress in favor of the two piece beneath, the strapless kind that threatens to fall at any moment, with a white flowers on a bright yellow backdrop print. 

Throat dried up, his heart gives a desperate jerk in his chest when she turns to him with a sunscreen bottle in hand. “Can you help me, please?” 

Though her tone is innocent enough, there’s a glint in her eyes that makes him aware that she  _ knows _ the effects she has on his body. Inhaling deeply, he takes the bottle, appearing more composed than he feels. She shifts to display her back to him, sweeping loose strands away from her neck. 

If she wants to be a tease, well then, two can play this game. 

Ren could just spread the lotion all over her back and be done with it, but instead he takes his time, dips his hand in the curve of her waist until the tip of his fingers graze her toned stomach, squeezes the juncture where her shoulders meet her neck, his touch always firm enough that she really feels it, but with the right amount of softness so it is also teasing. He is aware of the change in the pattern of her breathing, how it’s become shorter and shallower much like his own. 

He wishes he could see her face now, maybe see her eyes closed in pleasure or bottom lip caught between her teeth to hold back a soft noise, or perhaps even both. His own jaw is slack, marveling at the softness of her skin and the gentle definition of muscles beneath his palms. Ren  _ wants _ to lean forward and place a kiss on the nape of her neck to see goosebumps rising on her arms. 

“Ahem.”

Jumping away from one another, Ren feels like he was caught red handed, the sunscreen having been absorbed by her skin long ago. Ryuji is standing right there at the edge of the beach towel, hands on his hips, right foot tapping on the soft sand. Ren thinks he’d rather see his friend scowling at them instead of having an amused smirk on his face and an eyebrow cocked so far up it could touch his hairline. 

Oh no.

“Ren.”

Oh dear. From his peripheral vision, Ren spots Ann curling slightly into herself as if they’ve been caught in the act and she wants to cover herself up. He doesn’t look directly at her, though, and tries to keep his expression as innocent as possible. “Yeah?”

Ryuji slides into the space left between Ren and Ann, hooking an arm around his best friend’s shoulders and turning him away from her, towards another portion of the beach. Puzzled, Ren doesn’t resist the grip. He shifts around where he’s seated and tries to spot whatever it was that got his friend so elated.

He points a finger at a group of people far away. “See that? That’s a group of four incredibly hot chicks.”

Ren is only slightly glad that Ryuji’s mischievous grin wasn’t the result of catching them so close together, but the alternative is not much better either. For all his moments of denseness, his friend is a very perceptive individual. Ryuji might corner him about Ann later, so Ren can’t lower his guard or allow himself to relax.

He is not interested in chasing skirts in his week off, especially when he has his eyes on a beautiful girl so close by. “Yeah? Go get their numbers. Good luck, man.”

“What? No!” Ryuji whirls him back around, drops to his knees before Ren, fingertips digging into his shoulders and a look full of urgency in his face. “No, dude, we gotta go there together! Two bros scoping out for nice gals and a good time!”

“Ryuji-” Ren sighs, tugging at his friends’ wrists. “I’m really not in the mood for this.”

“C’mon, you’ve been saying that for the past two years.” Ryuji drops his hands with an exaggerated eye roll, and turns his sights on Ann. “Hey Ann, tell him to accompany his best bro in some prime bro time.” 

She remains silent, still catching up to all that’s happened in such a short period of time. Her sharp intake of breath leads to nothing, and Ren wonders if she’ll save his skin or throw him to the sharks. He doesn’t want  _ her _ , of all people, to tell him to go flirt with some girls he’s never seen before. That would only indicate all of this is meaningless to her.

Even worse, it would mean she’s never experienced that pull in the library.

Ann clears her throat at last. Ryuji is impatiently waiting for her input, frowning at her hesitance. “If he doesn’t want to go, don’t push it, Ryuji.” 

Ren deflates with a sigh of relief, and Ryuji surges up to counterattack. “He’s my bro! He hasn’t gotten laid in God knows how long! I’m just looking out for him!” 

“Ryuji!” God, his face is burning up, and Ann has thrown her head back to cackle at him. Great. 

“What?” Ryuji has the gall to sound offended when Ren is the one that took a blow to his pride. “It’s true!”

Ann continues laughing, so much so that she drops to lie on her back, clutching her stomach. Ren glowers at his best friend and turns his red face away, arms crossed tightly over his chest like a petulant child. Ryuji simply watches him, until his own words catch up with his brain and he’s stammering out apologies. The deed has been done though, so there’s nothing Ryuji can do now to remedy that and make Ann forget she ever heard it. 

She picks herself up after a solid minute of laughing at his expense, wiping at the corners of her eyes with dainty fingertips. It takes her even longer to catch her breath and be able to speak without dissolving into a fit of giggles. “Anyway,” Ann massages her cheeks. Her facial muscles must be hurting from how hard she’d been laughing. “I stand by what I said.”

Ryuji tries to go for his own defense again, but Ren literally holds him down with a hand on his shoulder, growling, “God, shut up.” 

Amusement dances in her eyes, but at least she doesn’t laugh again. Much. “He doesn’t want to, Ryuji. You won’t have any fun when he’s reluctant. Besides, it means you’ll have more shots at getting their numbers.” She shrugs, nonchalant, and the last bit of her reply makes their friend pause in contemplation. 

The prospect of going back to the cottage with more numbers than just a single one must be really tempting, but Ryuji is nothing but a considerate friend. He will try to get a number for Ren, he’s sure of it. “Fine.” Ryuji jumps up to his feet and pats away sand on his knees. “I’ll carry this team on my back by myself and return victorious! See ya!” And with that, he’s trotting away towards the girls.

Ren rubs his face once they’re alone, mumbling a half-hearted thanks. “No problem.” Ann reaches out to pat his knee consolingly. “I understand how you feel about flirting with strangers, I think.”

Something tugs at his heart. “You do?” 

She hums in agreement, and still he can’t look her in the eye, turned away from her. Ren’s breath catches, a shiver running down his spine as she delicately moves a lock of hair away from his face, her nail gently grazing along the skin. He holds still as she draws closer, breath fanning the shell of his ear to whisper, “Besides, I don’t quite like the idea of watching you flirt with some other girl.”

Holy fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. A touch of jelly Ren, a lil bit of flirting, some bonding between my favs, Ren cracking a boner. Our first spicy scene comes next/eyes emoji/ mild compared to the other ones, but with lots of feeling. 
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying so far!


	5. wrapped in sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: **Early morning/Late night**

The rest of their stay in Toguchi, as well the rest of the day as a whole, feels like an out of body experience to Ren. The relief he’d felt when she whispered in his ear batted away any of the brief flashes of jealousy and doubt he’d had. Daydreams of every possible scenario spring forth unbidden, from kissing her sweet and slow to more strenuous activities, body tingling and responding to these images.

Spending time in the late afternoon in the beach outside the cabin proves to be a trial, especially when Ryuji challenges them to another chicken fight and Ann wastes no time to jump in the ring. Every nerve ending of his body tingles beneath her touch and Ren’s brain is fuzzy and overwhelmed by the time they’re done. 

It gets worse when they’re in the kitchen cooking dinner and she leans too close to watch what he’s doing, standing on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder and sniff the food cooking, though the tip of her nose brushing along the skin of his neck means she’s not really interested in the spices he used, but rather on the smell clinging to his skin. It makes his body light up like an olympic pyre.

And though his brain is working hard to keep his body functioning normally with her advances, Ren somehow finds a way to return the actions, caging her between his arms as he shows her the easiest way to chop vegetables, chest pressed snugly to her back. 

Is that forward? Yes? But it’s effective as she’s rendered speechless.

Thankfully, Ryuji is too busy singing off-key in the shower whilst Yusuke is working on a colored pencil sketch outside on the deck to notice. 

Ann is so out of his league, too kind and beautiful for someone like him, with a future brighter than his own and a line of better suitors undoubtedly waiting to catch her attention. But she doesn’t smile at Ryuji or Yusuke the way she smiles at him, and she doesn’t give strangers her time of the day when they try to flirt with her, which only feeds the growing hope in his chest.

As Ren lies in bed at night, he thinks of the heated look she’d given him once dinner was done and feels electricity coursing through his veins. 

Falling asleep is hard, and by morning Ren is more of a wreck than he had been when he went to bed. Ryuji has never been a morning person, so he drags himself around the house. Funny how he can wake up early to exercise, but when it comes to getting out of bed for anything but that he has a hard time adjusting. 

Yusuke is more of a morning person than all of them combined, waking up at the crack of dawn to practice yoga and meditation on the deck and then sketch his usual morning doodle as he sips on a cup of hot tea. Ann always looks so good in the morning, refreshed and composed despite the lingering traces of sleep in her eyes that Ren has yet to figure out whether or not she is a morning person.

The plan for today is to look around some tourist spots along the northern half of Miyakojima and maybe venture to a smaller island. Yusuke, being the diligent man he is, looked up the botanical garden online last night and is now spewing facts about the place before Ann gets the chance to park and turn off the engine of the car. 

Many parks are scattered around Miyakojima and they visit some of them after a brief election. Yusuke is dying to go to Higashi-henna-zaki Cape, but they tide him over by taking him to Nishihenna Cape on the other side of the island. Every corner of Miyakojima is picture worthy, and to get to see it with his own eyes is something Ren is incredibly thankful for. 

Not so far from there is the Marine Park. Expecting it to be just another aquarium, they’re surprised when they’re taken down seventy-five steps below ocean level to a room built along the cliffside, windows lining the outer wall and providing a view of aquatic animals in their natural habitat. It’s amazing and kind of frightening to be so far down. 

For what might be the tenth time that day, Ren finds himself and Ann standing side by side looking through the same window, always gravitating towards one another in moments of quietness. With her face painted blue by the lights, he finds it harder not to stare at her. 

“This is amazing,” she says, quiet as if it could scare the fishes and send them scurrying away. 

“Yeah.” He feels a touch breathless, like all the air has been sucked from his lungs, but he’s not looking at the sea. 

They’re close enough that he could loop his pinky finger with hers. Said finger twitches, wishing to give in to his desires, but Ren doesn’t follow through with it. He doesn’t want to get burned, doesn’t want to stray from this game they have going on in fear that he might spook her with his feelings. 

Ann smiles at him, soft around the edges, expression serene in the face of the peacefulness of the endless blue view ahead. He wishes he could capture her like this, forever engrave it behind his eyes.

She turns back to the acrylic panel and gently taps her nail on it. “Look at that one.” 

Ren cranes his neck, leans a little closer, but all that can be seen in front of him is a shoal of black striped fish. “Which one?” 

“That one,” she repeats like that’s enough, tapping her nail on the plexiglass again. 

“Ann,” he sighs, stepping closer to her. “I don’t see anything.”

She hums and that’s when it sinks in, their proximity when her ribcage rumbles against his chest, her warmth in this cool underwater room and her sweet smell. “Must have fled, then. Bummer.”

Before he can react, lean his chin on her shoulder or be more bold and brush his lips on a patch of exposed skin, she dances away to the next window. Her perfect timing saves them from being spotted by Ryuji, who turns around to backtrack to the beginning of the room. They’d been close enough that he could smell the perfume of her shampoo, apple blossoms and vanilla, a scent that will surely haunt him for days. 

“Everything okay, man?”

Ren doesn’t know how long he’s been staring at the infinite ocean outside. “Yeah.” 

* * *

Ikema is another island connected to Miyakojima by a bridge with significantly less things to see, but they decide to explore it anyways. A lighthouse waits for them at the far side of the island, a simple white structure that is inaccessible to them as only authorized personnel is allowed entrance. 

Ann and Ryuji are moving about, his phone in her hands, trying to capture the perfect picture to send to his mom. He keeps trying these odd positions, as if he’s trying to hold the lighthouse from the top like people do with the Eiffel Tower, using camera angles on their favor. Ann, for all of her modelling, seems to be snapping horrible pictures judging by the way Ryuji expresses his distress whenever she returns the phone. 

Ren suspects she might be doing it on purpose. She’s laughing before Ryuji has even looked at the screen. 

Yusuke sits by Ren’s side on a bench not too far away from the others, tourists snapping their own pictures and shooting funny looks at the duo of blonds. Camera in hand, Yusuke goes over some of the pictures taken these past days. Ren will have to ask him for his contact later so he can get his hands on some of these. 

The man got a real talent when it comes to capturing moments. Two pictures in quick succession of a seagull diving in to steal Ryuji’s ice cream, their friend grinning in the first pic and then gawking in the second. Ann and Ryuji bickering by the map of the botanical garden. Ren mid-trip when his flip flops got half buried in the too soft sand of a beach. Endless pictures of the places they visited, the other three from a distance interacting as Yusuke fills up his camera roll. The group selfies, four smiling faces looking back at him. 

Yusuke fiddles with the camera some more, making quiet noises in the back of his throat whenever he spots something in particular. Ren is happy to sit back and watch Ann getting a laugh at his best friend’s expense, and huffs out a laugh when Ryuji catches up to her game. They’re like two kids running around, one fleeing and the other chasing. 

Ren looks down at the visor of the camera when Yusuke nudges him gently. “What do you think of this picture?”

It’s him and Ann at Makiyama Observation Deck when he offered to take a picture of her posing by the railing. “Looks nice.” 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Yusuke presses a few buttons and turns the camera back around. “What about this one?” 

The both of them again, this time by the ponds of water in Shimoji Island, Ann holding onto the fabric of his shirt and peeking at Ryuji from over Ren’s shoulder. “It’s nice as well.” 

Yusuke hums and turns the camera back around. A shot of Ren watching Ann walk away from the cliff edge, and another one of him staring as she swept her hair up in a bun. Ann leaning towards him with a smile, paper straw between her lips, and Ren leaning forward with a matching smirk. Him spreading sunscreen on her back, and eventually jumping away with Ryuji’s arrival. Ann kneeling behind him, face partially hidden by his hair as she whispered in his ear. Him carrying her back to the shore on his shoulders. Cooking together in the kitchen. 

One by one, the pictures change but him and Ann remain a constant, always interacting in some way, looking at each other, disregarding personal space and standing too close. Ren feels dread sinking low in his gut like a heavy stone and he can’t bring himself to look at Yusuke in the eyes even as the man puts the camera away.

“You aren’t subtle.” He points out the obvious, the one thing anyone could pick up in a mile radius. 

Ren tends to the nape of his neck, unsure of how to deal with this. Is Yusuke Jealous? Does he like Ann as well? Did Ren overstep a boundary? Is this a shovel talk? Yusuke may be calm and reasonable all the time, but Ren can see him going ballistic when Ann is concerned. 

The artist, though, simply sighs and zips up the camera bag. “What is going on here?”

“I- What- There’s- No?” Real intelligent, Ren. Would he be able to use the soulmate bond as an explanation to this, or would Yusuke just scoff at it like Makoto had? “She just- does that and I return it, I guess. She flirts, I flirt back, that kind of thing.”

Yusuke pauses. “She flirts with you?” 

“I think so?” He hates it how he’s second guessing himself now that Yusuke has questioned it, like Ren might be reading too much into it. He’d felt the pull, he believes in soulmates now, and he knows the universe wouldn’t have done him dirty and given him an one-sided bond. Or so he thinks. 

Oh god, what if his bond is one of the rare one-sided ones? 

“Especially this last day, it feels a lot like it.” He continues,voice unsteady. “I don’t know, it feels like flirting to me.” 

Yusuke contemplates the words in silence as Ren tries to will his heart rate to slow down, fists pressed to the top of his thighs. “Interesting.” 

“Huh?”

He actually laughs then, head thrown back and all. “My, I never thought I’d see the day when Ann would actually pursue you. I thought she’d be all bark and no bite.”

All the breath rushes from Ren’s lungs, mind spinning out of control. Yusuke is oblivious to the way he’s reeling over that piece of information, tripping over his own thoughts to the sound of a blaring alarm. 

“Ryuji has told us about you plenty of times before, but he’s been sharing more about you at her request lately. I wonder when it was that she found out you two were friends.”

“She asked about me?”

“Too often I’d say. Ann was quite... Eager to return to the library after that first day, and I never understood why. She said it was Morgana, but if it were really the case, she could have come over and spent time with my own cat.” Yusuke chuckles again, shaking his head. “Then she started asking Ryuji, and next thing I knew she was sighing and daydreaming about you whenever we hung out together with other friends. That’s when her best friend realized she has a crush on you.” 

“What?” Ren shakes his head. “She has a crush on me?” 

“Yes. I thought it would be obvious by now.” Yusuke turns his attention to the blonds fighting over the phone. “Ann talked about how she wanted to get to know you better and invite you to visit places, like Inokashira Park. It’s her favorite spot in all of Tokyo. Me and her best friend had to listen to her gushing about you for hours.” He pauses and adds, "I think she mentioned she went to Leblanc once after Ryuji let it slip you were always around there."

Ren turns it over in his head, bewildered. Ann actually got the shooting crew to go to Leblanc because of a chance of seeing him again, and he’d thought it had been just a coincidence.  _ She had really been looking for him _ . “So she... Actually likes me?”

Yusuke lifts an eyebrow. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah," Ren breathes out. "She's so- and I'm just-"

"Ann isn't shallow like that."

"I know."

“If she’s flirting with you, she’s serious about it.” Yusuke stresses, and Ren's heart could burst from the confirmation. “And I take it you like her in return?” 

“Yes,” he breathes out, feeling like he could go on for hours about all the little things he likes about her. “Very much.”

“Then that's enough for her. Ann just wants to be appreciated and loved, she doesn't need much else. Let her know how you feel. I have a feeling she won’t be the one to take the dive no matter how much she wants to.” Yusuke pushes himself up to his feet as their friends make their way back. “Were you expecting me to give you the shovel talk?”

“Actually, yeah.”  _ Or that you were jealous, or you two were in a secret relationship, y’know, paranoiac stuff like that. _

Yusuke huffs a quiet laugh. “That’s Shiho’s role, not mine. And believe me, you should be scared of her when it concerns Ann.”

* * *

Funakusu is a beach east of the Ikemajima lighthouse, another tropical spot in this little piece of paradise like every other beach in these islands. To avoid another scene like the one in Toguchi, Ann holds Yusuke back to help her with the sunscreen before he takes his usual walk, and Ryuji decides to chat up some girls returning from a snorkeling session. 

This time, Ren’s heart rests easy as Yusuke applies the sunscreen to her back.

Corals and aquatic animals live not to far from the shore, making it the perfect place to swim with fishes and observe them from up close. A little shop nearby rents snorkeling equipments, and that’s where Ryuji heads off to in a rush, as if the place might just disappear if he takes too long. 

Yusuke watches their friend stride to said shop and ponders. “I should put my waterproof camera to good use once I’m done with pictures from land.” With that, he cleans his hands on a towel and heads away to catalogue every inch and crook of the beach in his camera roll. 

Alone with Ann again, Ren tries not to dig his toes into the sand in an act of shyness as he asks, “Would you like to take a walk?” 

She looks up at him, amusement curling her lips into a smile and shining in her eyes. Ryuji bellows as he wobbles past them in his path to the water as fast as the swimming flippers allow, kicking up sand. “Sure. Lead the way.”

Funakusu isn’t an extensive beach by any means, but they walk to the end furthest away from where they set their stuff down. A planned move as the intention is to have some semblance of privacy, and though Ren wants to ask her about  _ this _ , he doesn’t know how to breach the topic in the first place. 

The water laps up at her feet where she walks, her face turned to the ocean to watch the landscape. On his part, of course he watches her, the endless blue providing a background that reflects in her white swimsuit. 

“Are you enjoying your vacations?” They’re stopped now, watching the gentle waves approaching the shore, the space left between them almost unbearable. 

“I didn’t think there were places like this so close to Japan. The view is stunning everywhere I look.” 

“It sure is.” She tilts her head in his direction, a corner of her lips tugged higher than the other. “I’ve been here since last week for photoshoots. Looking at the sea never gets tiring.”

Ren nods, slipping his hands into the pockets of his swimming trunks. “I wonder if living by the seaside would make this lose its spark, make it boring.” Ann steps partially in front of him to give him a questioning look. “You know, too much exposure.” 

“Do you ever get bored of Tokyo?” 

He moves to stand across from her directly, her forehead at just the right height to be kissed tenderly. “Can’t say I have. Even my hometown, which is much, much smaller than Tokyo never got boring to me.”

“So why would living here be any different?”

Shrugging, he says, “I guess because going to the beach is supposed to feel special. Like finally catching a break from city life, work, college and such. If you live by the beach, you have nowhere to run when it’s time for vacations.”

Ann frowns, an uncertain light in her eyes as she looks off to the side, lips pursed and chin caught in her fingers. “I think I can understand that, but would you ever get bored of exposing yourself to something so special every day?”

“What do you mean?”

“I think places are, in some ways, a lot like the people in your life.” She looks up at him again. “The more special they are, the more you’ll want to be around them.” 

He quirks a brow at her. “What about that whole ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’ thing?”

“Distance makes you wish there was never any distance in the first place.”

Ren chuckles lightly at her words. “We’re not talking about beaches anymore, are we?”

“No, we’re not.” She smiles, arms crossed loosely under her bust. “My point is that you’ll never get bored of something special if you cherish it every day instead of seeing it as just another place to live in or just another person in your life.” 

“That’s one hell of a life lesson.”

Ann flushes and scratches her cheek, gaze averted, seemingly embarrassed from turning their light banter into something deep. Ren can’t say he minds, which he certainly doesn’t, for it shows him a little more about her and that she’s far smarter and has a heart bigger than anyone could ever anticipate. 

“Well... Moving around when I was younger taught me a few things.” She sniffs with a shrug. “And to this day it’s hard for me to stay too long in Tokyo, so it’s a lesson I make sure to never forget.”

“Thank you for imparting your knowledge with me,” he winks, and she giggles, embarrassed blush still on her cheeks. “I’ll be sure to cherish the special places and people in my life.” 

Her arms drop to her sides, hands lacing behind her back. “You do that.” 

“And when I can’t cherish them in person,” he says after a brief consideration, lowering his face to look into her eyes, “I will continue to do that from afar until we can meet again and I can tell them how much they mean to me.” 

She stammers, breath leaving her lungs in the form of a quiet  _ oh _ . Ann blinks her large blue eyes at him, a deer caught in headlights, fierce blush creeping down her neck and up to her ears. “We’re not talking about beaches anymore, are we?”

“No,” Ren murmurs, gaze full of intent. “We’re not.”

Ann huffs and turns her head away, the curtain of her bangs partially covering some of the red on her face. He rather enjoys seeing her like this, flustered and trying to look unaffected by his advances. “You can’t just say things like that as you look me in the eyes!”

Laughter bubbles up his throat, mirth spreading through his chest and warming up his insides. The stupid grin he gives her is not suave at all, and looking back he might be embarrassed by it, but it makes her giggle despite the frown she wears. “Yeah? Why not?” 

“Will you stop that?” She gestures at his face, her brows drawn down in a failed attempt of a scowl for her lips won’t stop twitching. “What’s so great about this anyway?” 

He laughs, because how can he not? “You left a mark when you first showed up in the library, you know.” The pink in her cheeks grows darker and she hides it with her hands. “I had never seen someone like you before, or felt so strongly for someone before. I was definitely driving Makoto crazy. To know you like me, if only a little bit, it- it means a lot.” 

Her face is scrunched up rather comically, lips pressed together in a thin, wobbly line with red all over her face. “There’s no way you mean any of this! Stop!” 

“What?” He chuckles the word out, lifting his hands from their hiding spot in surrender. “It’s true.” 

Ann whirls around and turns her back to him. For a girl so beautiful, kind, headstrong, playful and funny, she is reduced to a blubbering mess when her feelings are returned, and that’s the most adorable thing he’s seen. 

“Oh my god,” she fans her face with a hand, sweeping back the braid so it falls along the line of her spine. “At some point, I thought you were just joking around.” 

“I always mean what I say, remember? I don’t think I could flirt with you and not mean it in the slightest.” An embarrassed squeak comes from her, and Ren closes the distance between them, allowing himself to put his hand on her back. She stiffens under his touch, then relaxes fully a beat later, sun-warm skin hot under his palm. “In all seriousness now, is this okay?” 

She nods, dropping her hands and turning her face in his direction slightly. “Yeah, I just- There are two things.”

“Yeah? Let’s hear them..” 

“Well,” she turns fully around, and the distance between them isn’t that big anymore. “Because of my job, I can be quite busy at times, or just not in Japan at all. And I’m just- not used to dating much.” 

Ren considers her words, gazes locked together. “Me neither.” Whatever this previous stage of dating is, the dancing around each other and trying to muster up the courage to ask one out. He reaches out to brush his fingers along the back of her hand, and she responds by turning it around so he can link their pinkies together. “And about your schedule, we can work it out.” 

Talking about them together as an item darkens the blush on her cheeks. Ann bites down on her bottom lip. “The other thing- this is gonna sound crazy. Please, don’t think I’m crazy.”

“Promise I won’t,” he murmurs, chest tight. 

“I felt something when I first saw you, like I was being drawn to you.” She pauses to breathe in deeply and steel herself. “Did you… Feel it too?”

Comfort falls over him like a warm blanket, the frenzied beating of his heart settling down to a tranquil pace for the first time in so long, gentle and calm like the running water of a stream. “I did.” 

Ann inhales sharply, eyes bright like the crystalline water of the sea. “Do you believe in soulmates?” 

Her voice is small, fragile, and cuts straight to the fuzzy, warm feeling in his chest. “I do now.” If it weren’t for her, he’d still be the skeptical man who didn’t think red threads existed. “I’d like to do this, if it’s okay with you.” 

Ann smiles as soft and delicate as the water lily flowers spotted in the botanical garden earlier that morning. “I’d like that, too.” 

* * *

Ryuji convinces them to explore the nightlife of Miyakojima on the following night after a day spent lounging in Sunayama Beach, the place where Ann had participated in a photoshoot on the previous week. After wandering around the streets looking for a nice place to eat, they head out to explore some more, running into a building with a hanging neon karaoke sign. 

A central room with round tables and booths welcomes them, a stage built by the wall across from the bar for the courageous people that want to sing in front of a big audience. They’re led to a private room instead, where Ryuji and Ann pass the phone back and forth ordering a ton of drinks and more food to snack on whilst Yusuke and Ren peruse the song list. 

No surprise to anyone that Ryuji can’t sing to save his life, screaming along to the lyrics and putting up a dramatic acting. Ann sings well enough until it’s a high note, then she goes off-key and starts laughing in embarrassment. Yusuke is the best singer of the group by a longshot, able to maintain the tone for as long as needed. Ren doesn’t even try; he gets his fun from watching them. 

He’d been assigned designated driver before they left the beach house, so Ann gets to try all of the drinks she’d been declining on their outings so far. The more they drink, the louder they get. Yusuke is a terrible lightweight and loses all of his composure after the first glass, and even agrees to duet a foreign song with Ryuji as Ren records everything from the background. 

For remembrance, of course.

Ann’s cheeks are flushed pink, eyes bright with mirth. She sits close to Ren, too close, and leans into him to smother her giggles as the duo continues to butcher the english lyrics of  _ Total Eclipse of the Heart. _ If Ren turns his head to hide his grin into her hair and loops an arm around her shoulders, well, the other two men don’t notice it. 

They haven’t had many chances to be alone. Or actually, they have, but Ren can’t bring himself to enjoy them fully knowing that Yusuke knows. It was odd enough that he’d taken pictures of them in the first place, but Ren thinks Yusuke only took notice of it once he sat down to look through his camera roll, and that he didn’t do it because he’s some kind of creepy stalker. Either way, he plays the Big Bro card very well, giving Ren the stink eye whenever he’s caught looking at some part of Ann that’s less than appropriate.

Yesterday’s talk in Funakusu is as close to a confession that he’ll probably ever get and it refuses to leave his head. When it’s too quiet, Ren finds himself mulling over her words, remembering the pretty blush on her cheeks and the sparks in her eyes that appeared when she got too flustered. He’s too deep in this to not look back on this week with the utmost fondness. Just thinking about yesterday while it’s still so fresh makes his heart gallop at a wild pace. 

Ren twirls a lock of blonde hair around his finger, marvelling at its softness and shine. Foolishly, he already let himself become too accustomed to this. To Ann and her eyes and smiles and her presence in overall. Only a few days in her constant presence and he already can’t see himself without her around. 

Going back to Tokyo will be hard.

And when she needs to travel abroad, it will be harder.

Yusuke steps out to let Ann sing with Ryuji, the both of them jumping like little kids to some Spanish song none of them can sing, her hair tied in twintails bobbing with her jumps. Ren watches her intently, heart fluttering at how happy (and hot) she looks.

Once Ryuji claims he needs to sit for a bit, Yusuke jumps in to sing with her, and Ren realizes they must do this frequently. Not only do they know the lyrics of the songs by heart, they move in sync, putting on a little performance complete with dance moves and brief acting scenes. He hadn’t expected this from Yusuke, but the man keeps up with Ann’s choreography for  _ Crazy In Love _ rather easily. 

“Dude,” Ryuji finishes downing the rest of his water bottle, some of it dribbling down his chin. “We should go to a club.”

Ann’s eyes light up like a wildfire. “Hell yes! Let’s go dancing!” 

“I don’t know how to dance,” Yusuke mourns, his usually well kept hair now damp with sweat and sticking up at odd angles.

“Then you’ll join me and Ren on the hunt for some babes!” 

Ren doesn’t have time to decline that as the two blondes drag him and Yusuke out of the room. Ann pays for everything, shushing Ren’s protests by placing a finger over his lips as she hands over her card. Ryuji asks one of the employees for directions to the best nightclub in town, and after getting lost for twenty minutes and waiting in line for an extra fifteen, they make it inside the building to strobe lights, loud music, a mass of swaying bodies, and the smell of sweat mixed with alcohol. Delicious.

By then, his friends aren’t as tipsy as they were before. The chill air of the night and the water they drank before leaving the karaoke place sobered them up, and all that lasts now is a comfortable warm buzz in their chests. Ryuji latches onto Ren’s and Yusuke’s hands to go  _ Babe Hunting _ , and Ann heads to the opposite direction, shooting Ren a meaningful glance before the dancing crowd blocks her from view.

There are two things he doesn’t like about his predicament: one is accompanying Ryuji is his poor attempts at scoring one with a girl, and the other is leaving Ann by herself in a room full of strangers. 

“You guys go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you soon.”

“What? No, no, no, no!” Ryuji tightens his grip around Ren’s wrist to prevent him from pulling free. “It’s men bonding time, dude.” 

“I gotta go to the restroom.” Ren can only hope the excuse will be convincing. “I’ve been drinking water and juice nonstop since we left the beach house.” 

Ryuji complains, of course he does, because Ren is always ruining  _ Babe Hunting  _ hours in some way or another and has been doing so for years. Not his fault that Ryuji sucks at flirting and ends up getting the both of them in trouble with some chick that’s grown irritable after his relentless attempts. The whole experience turns sour when Ren tries to calm her down and actually succeeds in winning her over with the charms he hadn’t intended on using, which leads to her not leaving him alone and Ryuji begging to be taught “his ways”. He would rather avoid all of that. 

Yusuke squints his eyes at him the way he’s been doing when he notices Ann and Ren are standing close. Ren is going to throttle him if he so much as mentions her name around Ryuji. If his best friend finds out about it, they’re not going to catch a break for the few days left of this trip. 

The artist pulls out his wallet and gives him a couple of low value bills. “Get me a drink while you’re at it.” Ren stares at the money in his hands dumbfounded, and Yusuke gives him a meaningful stare when Ren looks up at him for clarification. Oh.  _ Oh. _

“Right.” He pockets the money and excuses himself. He can’t help but feel sorry for Yusuke as he’s going to be tied to Ryuji for the rest of the night. 

Ren pushes into the throng of dancing people as he looks for the familiar sight of blonde hair tied up in twintails. He finds Ann in the center of it all, hair now flowing free behind her back as she dances to the beat of some shitty electronic cover made by a singer with fake tits. Some men try to dance with her, but she pushes them away with a firm shove.

Now is a good time to remember that Ren also doesn’t know how to dance, but he strides forward anyway. 

Ann greets him with a warm smile and turns in his direction, looping her arms around his neck once he’s within her reach. He can feel the annoyance emanating from the strangers, which spikes drastically when he places his hands on her hips. The blue in her eyes darken and she pushes herself up against him until he’s hyper aware of all the places she’s touching, his fingers digging down on the jeans of her skirt. 

She continues to dance, holding eye contact, and there’s fire and lightning coursing through his veins with every twirl of her hips. Her nails graze the nape of his neck as she bites her lips, gaze flicking down to where most of the pressure is building up in his body, and he presses her hips flush to his, earning a soft gasp in response. His eyes nearly roll to the back of his head when she continues to grind.

“Fuck,” the hiss in her ear makes her shudder in his arms. Ren catches her earlobe between his teeth and huffs when her nails sink down on his skin. “You’re making this hard.” 

“I can feel that,” she breathes out, voice low and rough. “Ren-” 

The first kiss doesn’t happen as he’d envisioned, soft and romantic at the seaside, preferably bathed in the golden glow of a setting sun, skin warm from a day spent at the beach, his hand cradling her face gently. But he presses a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before placing his lips on her pliant ones, tender and sweet and so out of place amidst the swaying bodies surrounding them. The world grinds to a halt, time ticking away slowly, the touch of their lips so electrifying his fingers grip her curves tighter.

Ann pulls back to give him a meaningful look, eyes full of intent much like his own, dark and hazy but  _ alive _ , then grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him down.

It becomes hot and desperate, the hand under her shirt applying pressure on her lower back to bring her even closer. She returns the kiss with just as much urgency, fingers laced behind his neck, stopping only for a quick intake of breath before diving in for more. 

Head spinning, Ren feels like he was knocked off his feet. She smells of vanilla from her shampoo and tastes like the different fruity drinks she’s had, and he’s  _ hungry _ . He promises himself to remedy this some other time, but first guides her to a more secluded place so they can resume their makeout session without someone elbowing them in the ribs. 

* * *

Higashi-henna-zaki might be the prettiest place in all of Miyakojima. Yusuke has the time of his life taking pictures  _ and _ painting a watercolor of the place as the others rest up or walk around to explore. The view from the top of the lighthouse is magnificent, and Ren snaps a dozen pictures to send to Sojiro and Futaba. He sends one to Makoto as well to let her know he’s still alive and didn’t die in a ditch somewhere. 

Ryuji decides to start a video call with his mom, not his smartest move given all the wind around them, but he does so anyway, walking all around the cape to show her the different views. It’s sweet how close they are.

Ann walks to the very end of the stretch of land, stopping by the white fence, and Ren presses a kiss to her cheek once he catches up with her. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” She gives him the sweetest kiss on his lips, like she did earlier as they cooked breakfast, and his insides melt into goo.”What do you think of this place?” 

“It’s beautiful.” He wraps his arms around her and tucks her head under his chin. This is the softness he’d been aiming for since the start. “One of the prettiest places I’ve visited.”

“It’s definitely in my top ten favorite locations.” 

Ren closes his eyes to relish on the warmth of her body and the seabreeze that whips her hair in his face. “What are the others?” 

“The Maldives, Ibiza, Bali, Stintino, Fiji. Northeastern Brazil has some beautiful beaches too.” She pauses. “Oh, the Caribbean, of course. But my favorite of all is Hawaii.” 

“Hawaii, huh?”

Ann hums as she turns around to wrap her arms around him as well. “I went there a lot as a child with my parents, but it never loses its magic to me. It’s beautiful and the food is so good. I think you’d like it.” 

“I’m sure I would.”

“Hey.” Her fingers curl around the fabric of his shirt as she looks up at him. “Would you like to go there someday? Just the two of us?” 

It’s a fantasy he’d like to see coming to fruition, one he’d entertain for hours until he grew tired of it. Just him and Ann in a romantic getaway to a tropical island in international waters, holding her hand wherever they went, going to bed and waking up with her by his side. 

Ren brushes away some strands of hair that cling to the corner of her mouth and smiles, heart aching for something he desires to experience. “I’d love that.” 

* * *

After sticking in the cape to watch the sunset, the night is spent on the beach outside the cabin. Ryuji suggests making a bonfire and leaves Ren in charge of the food as he goes with Yusuke looking for logs in town, but Ren spends most of the time with Ann, kissing her as she sits on the kitchen counter, and then they have to power through the last half hour to have everything ready by the time they arrive. 

He takes her advice to heart and cherishes every single second he gets to spent with her, builds up an album in his head of moments he will revisit when lying in bed back home. Now that he’s got a taste of Ann Takamaki, he can’t see himself doing any of this with anyone else. 

Yusuke and Ryuji come back with enough logs for a pyre, but they make a modest bonfire and set it alight, keeping other logs nearby to feed into the fire as the night drags on. The beach chairs return to the sand and they improvise a small table using a few things they find inside the home. With meat and veggie kebabs piled on a plate and pineapple skewers on another, they sit back to enjoy their last night in Miyakojima. 

Recalling all the places they visited and things they did, the group spends a good portion of the night laughing over memories, on most cases on Ryuji’s expense. Ren feels bad for him, but Ryuji has a way of getting himself in embarrassing situations, such as when a wave dropped him from the rented surfing board and sent him crashing into Yusuke’s magnificent sand castle.

Yusuke had been  _ quite _ dramatic about his loss, so they laugh about it too. Ren gets his turn when they bring up the crab that pinched his toe and when he tripped on the sand, and Ann hides her face when they recall the seaweed clinging to her hair after a short session of snorkeling.

Yusuke reaches for a plastic bag and tosses it in Ann’s direction, making her night by giving her the means to remake one of her favorite American desserts: smores. She teaches them how to put it together and licks her fingers clean when she’s done with her share. Kissing her now would be so, so sweet. Ren has to bite his own tongue to keep from moving closer.e

“I’m gonna miss it here.” Ryuji looks up at the starry sky with a heavy sigh. “Can’t we stay longer?”

“We’re all low on money and I’m about to become a starving artist away from home, so no.” 

Ryuji groans at Yusuke’s comment and the mental image of a very empty wallet waiting for him on the kitchen counter. “Flight’s at ten, right? We should have one last dip in the sea.” 

He doesn’t need to say much more to have them all running to the waves with clothes and all, though they all quickly scramble back as the cold water touches their feet. Sitting by the fire and drinking the rest of the few bottles in their cooler is a good alternative, though. 

Yusuke is the first to go to bed, wanting to be refreshed and well rested to their return to Higashi-henna-zaki for sunrise. Ryuji stays until he’s too full to keep on eating and drinking, and though he wants to linger outside, drowsiness begins to set in as his body finally registers how long their day was. Ann and Ren remain, sitting side by side and watching the flames, her head on his shoulder. The weight of it is almost too familiar.

She finds his hand and laces their fingers together. “I’m gonna miss this.” So will he, Ren thinks, squeezing her hand gently. 

It’s quiet when it’s just the two of them, the burning logs and the sea. Ann brushes her thumb along the side of his hand and he feels it being branded into his skin. He wishes it would leave a mark so he would never forget. If Makoto heard him being this cheesy, she’d probably whack him in the head with a book. 

“Ren?” He turns his head to look at her. “I think I like you. Just a little.”

His poor, stupid heart skips several beats and breaks all at once. “You think?” 

“No,” she whispers, blue eyes falling to his lips. “I’m sure.” 

Closing the distance between their lips is as easy and natural as breathing. He cups her cheek and changes the angle, keeps the pace nice and slow, licking into her mouth and chasing the traces of marshmallow and chocolate on her tongue. Ann melts into his touch with a hum of appreciation, lifting a hand to his neck, her fingers curling around whichever hair they reach. 

Her skin is cool to the touch due to the night air and sea breeze, bumps rising on her flesh when his warm palm travels down the length of her neck and shoulder. Ren feels her body quivering under his hand and has to bite back a chuckle at the whine she lets escape. 

It’s not the best position, torsos turned and leaning over two plastic armrests, but he lets himself savor the moment, squeezing her waist through the flowery fabric of the dress she wears. He wants to commit every curve to memory, every nip of her teeth on his bottom lip and her tongue past his teeth, every beat his heart skips, every sigh and noise that comes from her. 

All too soon, Ann pulls away and searches his eyes intently, face glowing under the orange glow of the fire, the flames reflected in her eyes. She takes his hand as she stands and pulls him up to guide him back to the house. He’s quick to close the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body flush to his, bending forward to catch the soft skin of the crook of her neck in his mouth. He traps her against the dining table, her back bowing beautifully when his hands move down her sides to grasp her hips. 

“T-The- the suite,” she gasps, pushing back into the growing bulge in his pants. 

Ren lets her go, if only so they can reach her room faster. Once the door closes and locks behind them, they’re tangled in each other again as she walks him backwards to the bed, pushing him into the mattress before climbing on top. As she settles comfortably where he aches the most, Ren sucks in a breath through his teeth in hopes to clear his head, hands firmly gripping her waist.

This escalated quickly. He bites back a frustrated groan at his inability to pace this slow and steady the way she deserves. Maybe Ryuji is right; maybe Ren hasn’t gotten laid in so long that he’s reverted to being a hormonal teenager that just found out about sex and is too eager to jump right into it. Or maybe it’s just the bond turning volatile now that they’ve finally come together. 

Ann is studying him from above, hands roaming over his chest in broad strokes. “What?” 

He considers his words before asking quietly, “Is this going too fast for you?”

She giggles and places her hands on each side of his head to lean down and look him in the eyes. “We were grinding on the dancefloor the other night. We’re past that point now.” 

Ren huffs a chuckle, fingers tightening on her waist at the memory. “Seriously, though. Is this too fast?” 

Ann sits back again. Her confidence wavers and she looks uncertain, playing with a lock of hair and looking anywhere but at him. She makes to shift her weight, but quickly stops once she remembers where exactly she’s sitting, cherry red coloring her face in the blink of an eye. She clears her throat lightly. “I want this.” She bites her lips, timidly looking at him again. “I want you.” 

Well, fuck, how can he say no to those puppy eyes? And to hear that she  _ wants him _ coming out of her mouth is simply divine, makes warmth spread from the top of his head to his toes. This amazing woman really stole his heart. 

Ren sweeps his thumb over her cheekbone before pulling her down for a kiss, pouring all of his feelings into it, mind reeling as Ann responds to every touch eagerly, little sounds rising from her throat. Her breath hitches when he squeezes her thighs, then wooshes out of her lungs when his fingers creep beneath the skirt of her dress. With her permission, he grabs fistfuls of it and guides it up her body and over her head, tossing it aside and leaning back down to appreciate the sight. 

It’s the same flower patterned bikini from the first day, his favorite from her seemingly endless collection of swimwear. Ann’s hair tumbles behind her back in loose waves and she hides behind a lock of it, using the gold strands to cover her pretty blush. The running and exercises she does in the gym with Ryuji pay off, that much he’s seen before in daylight, but from up close he can see the lines of toned muscle better. 

His hands settle on her naked waist, and she sucks in her stomach at the contact. “God, you’re beautiful.” 

Ren feels his way down to her hips and thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze. Her fingers sneak beneath his shirt and trace the skin near the waistband of his shorts. She whines and swats lightly at him. “You’re one to talk.” 

Her words startle a bashful laugh from him as pink tinges his cheeks. Though he’s no stranger to being complimented by others, to hear it coming from her makes it all the more special. Ann’s smile grows when she notices how it affects him, and he turns his face to hide it partially into the duvet on her bed. 

Ann catches his chin in her hand, turns him back around to place a chaste kiss on his lips that he promptly returns. Her fingers on his stomach are the cue he needs to get rid of his shirt, throwing it away to join her discarded dress. Shivering as her hands roam his torso, Ren returns the favor, tracing a finger over the line of her spine and feeling triumphant as she lowers her chest down to his with a whimper. 

She breaks the kiss when she notices him twirling the strap of her top around his finger, lips slick and bitten red. “Take it off.” 

Pulling her back in, Ren tugs on the straps until the bows on her back and nape of the neck unravel and the top falls loose. His heart thrums with anticipation as his fingers brush over the sides of her breasts, feeling the impossibly soft skin beneath. He groans, propping a leg up to roll them around and press her into the mattress, making her gasp at the shift of positions and the pressure of his groin against her own. 

Ren kisses the valley between her breasts, feels her heartbeat against his skin. Ann’s fingers weave through his hair as his mouth travels to the hardened peaks of the mounds, lips closing around the buds to suckle softly, eliciting a moan from her. His hips tilt down when her nails dig into his scalp, and her moan takes on a higher pitch. 

Ann’s face is a furious shade of red when he lifts his head, laving his tongue over a nipple one last time before fully pulling away. She squeezes his hips with her thighs and her hands travel down his back to slip under the waistband of the shorts. He gets rid of that quickly, kneels above her with tented boxer briefs that she can’t pry her eyes away from no matter how hard she tries. The way she bites her lip and tries to avert her gaze is cute, timid even. 

He takes her hands in his to kiss her palms, deciding a break is needed. “You good?”

She nods, fingertips tracing over the skin of his cheeks. “More than that. You?”

“Even better.” 

She laughs, blonde hair fanned around her head like a halo. “Well, then... Make it twice as better.” And with a wiggle of her hips, he hooks his fingers around the bikini panties and tugs them down, laying kisses down her legs as he goes. His boxer briefs quickly join the pile of clothes on the floor. 

Ren takes a steadying breath, lowers himself down on her, hisses at the skin to skin contact and the way they’re so intimately pressed together. Ann gingerly takes his glasses off and reaches out to place them on the bedside table, giving him a good view of her neck. He bites down on the skin, careful to not leave any marks, glides his nose along her jaw before claiming her mouth again.

He’s burning up from the inside out, brighter than any star, swept up in his affections for this amazing woman. Ren fell hard and fast for her, sweet nothings and praises hanging on the tip of his tongue and begging to reach her ears. He barely remembers the last time he felt this strongly for someone. 

Palming his way down her side, Ren sneaks his hand between their bodies, dips his fingers between her folds to feel the slickness pooling there. Her thighs quiver and squeeze his waist with every stroke of his fingertips against her sex, the little noises coming from her becoming more frequent when he rubs her clit. 

“Ah- Ren-” Hearing his name like this feeds fuel to the fire inside him. He plunges his tongue into her mouth, and Ann’s lost in the kiss before she remembers she wanted something. “Please…”

He slows his ministrations between her folds, pulls back to look at her hazy eyes. Ren was so caught up in the moment he forgot a crucial detail: protection. There’s nothing to be found in his stuff, but maybe Ryuji has something? Or he’d have to go to town and buy some if he wants this to continue. Either way he doesn’t want to move from where he is.

Ann’s hands slide down to the swell of his ass when she says, “The drawer.” 

Nodding, he reaches for the nightstand with a hand coated in her juices, stilling and gripping the handle tight when she wraps her fingers around his length. It takes most of his self control to keep his hips still and not thrust into her hand, and she takes notice of it - of course she does - giggling as she kisses his jawline and slowly pumps her hand. Ren releases a shuddery breath and pulls the drawer open, taking from within four square foils of different colors. 

“Where-” No, that would be a stupid question. The most appropriate one would be to ask when exactly she found the time to go to a drugstore and buy these without being noticed. But most importantly: “Were you planning this?” 

Her tongue flicks against his earlobe. “I thought it’d be best to be prepared just in case.” Smart move. 

Ren picks the right size and sits back to tear the packet open with his teeth and roll the condom on. He’d rather take his time, eat her out until she was sated and happy, but Ann parts her legs eager and inviting, and he’s a little too impatient himself to stall this any longer. 

Settling down on top of her and lining himself up, Ren brushes golden hair away from her face to place his lips on her forehead in a gentle kiss before sliding in, closing his eyes tight and gripping the bed sheets with white knuckles as her warmth envelops him. Arms wrapped around his neck and lips by his ear, he can hear every sigh coming from her as he stretches her inch by inch. Ren kisses her cheek once he’s in to the hilt, giving her time to adjust and only moving when he receives a (rather impatient) confirmation from her. 

Everything about this is better than he imagined, however briefly the thought lasted before he cut the fantasy short out of respect for her. A tender moment he will cherish for the rest of his life, soft whimpers and kisses traded between two people who found their way together after a brief encounter in a library. 

His brain works to inscribe every touch in his memory, all the ways she parts her lips and looks at him, the sensation of her nails on his naked skin, his lips on her pulse. Ann is quiet in bed, seemingly mindful of the others sleeping not too far, and Ren finds out he likes it as is, that he can bottle up these little moans and whines and keep them to himself, safe from the others. 

Ann whispers a little plea -  _ harder, faster _ \- and he complies, slipping a hand between the mattress and her lower back to lift her hips up. The change of angle and pace allows him to reach even deeper, and he’s granted a blessed view of her breasts bouncing with the rhythm of his thrusts. She reaches out for the pillows placed by the headboard, clings to them and bites her lip, back arching more the closer she gets. 

Her climax hits her in the form of hitched moans and heaving chest, mouth falling open as her walls clench around him and milk him dry. He comes with her name on his tongue, stars exploding behind his closed eyelids. Ren takes his time to catch his breath before carefully pulling out to dispose of the condom in the bathroom. A shower sounds like a good idea, but he’s too tired to stand under the spray, so he cleans them both with a damp towel. 

The duvet is pulled back when he returns to the bedroom. Ann lies beneath the sheets on the far side of the bed, patting the vacant space invitingly. He slips under the covers and sighs happily as she inches closer, hiding her face in the crook of his neck with a matching sigh of her own.

Ren can’t quite wrap his head around it yet - she felt the bond, she’s his in this lifetime, has been his before,  _ his _ \- but he can wrap himself around her and hold her close as the seconds tick away. 

They don’t speak much, if at all, and trade slow kisses until they fall asleep. 

A few hours later in the morning, she sits on the counter with him standing between her legs, and the pancakes he tries to cook for breakfast almost burn to a crisp, too distract as he is by her touch and lips to pay attention to the food on the stove. Their kisses are soft in a way that only the lingering sleepiness allows them to pull off, hair still messy and bodies warm from a night together. His smell still clings to her skin.

Too late to salvage their meal, the group packs up snacks and heads back to Cape Higashi-henna-zaki for the anticipated sunrise, watching in awed silence as the sun climbs over the line of the horizon, wrapped up in blankets to stave off the morning chill. 

She kisses him as the first rays of sunlight fall upon them, and it feels like the definite start of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu
> 
> For their first time, I wanted it to be softer and full of feeling. It happens to be my favorite kind of smut to read/write and, in my humble opinion, it fits Shuann so well (and it spares me from having to write them fucking for about three paragraphs with explicit language as well ngl that makes me feel awkward). Besides, they're soulmates here! My fav trope is two fools being sappy and ridiculously in love, and you'll get that a lot from me, with or without smut in thrown in the mix
> 
> And back to Tokyo we go


	6. i don't want you to go yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Future/ **Family**

He had had hopes that somehow he’d get to sit by her side on the plane, hold her hand for the duration of the ride, maybe steal kisses if the others weren’t sitting too close. What Ren gets instead is Ann and Ryuji sharing a row with an elderly man, Yusuke sitting on the window seat with a couple occupying the others, and Ren himself trapped with two hyper energetic kids for the duration of the flight. 

Oh joy.

Touching down in Tokyo hours later, the group meets up by the conveyor belt to retrieve their luggage. Ren has always been the kind of person that started looking forward to going back home a few days into his trips, but this is the first time in a long time in which he’s reluctant to go back to his old routine. 

He takes whatever opportunity he can get to touch Ann in some way, be it brushing their hands together as they walk towards the exit or linking their fingers together as they stand side by side in the crowded subway. He wants to dip his head down and kiss her goodbye before she exits with Ryuji, the both of them living in places that are surprisingly close, but all he gets to do is squeeze her hand one last time before she slips away. 

Sighing, he slumps back on the wall of the subway car, and Yusuke adjusts the strap of his bag as he gives him a sympathetic look. “Missing her already, aren’t you?”

Ren nods. These last few hours have been pure bliss, a sense of completion like any other settling deep in his bones. He hasn’t felt at peace like this in a long time, but the longing from before hits him hard again with the force of a freight train. Rubbing a hand over his breastbone, he wonders if this is caused by the bond or if it’s just him being a fool in love.

“It will be tough.” Yusuke doesn’t need to elaborate. The distance, the regular international trips, the different schedules. Ann had warned him about it already. “But you two will be alright.” 

They will. Ren intends on keeping his promise of cherishing her every day for as long as she will have him.

Yusuke remains in the subway cart as Ren leaves to change stations, headed for Yongen-Jaya. His phone is already blowing up with excited messages from Futaba, who is undoubtedly waiting for him in Café Leblanc along with Sojiro and Morgana. Seeing them again will lift up his spirits and brighten up his mood. He’d known from the start that parting ways with Ann would be hard. 

The familiar sight of the narrow streets of Yongen-Jaya ease some of the anxiousness in his chest. Ren greets the people he recognizes on his way to the coffee shop with waves and nods, and tries to evade the old lady that always tries to rope him into small talk. He fails on that one, but extracts himself from the conversation in record time. 

Bell chiming to announce his arrival, a lithe, smaller body collides with his before he even gets to greet the ones waiting for him. Ren returns the tight hug Futaba is giving him and ruffles her hair affectionately before heading to the counter to greet Sojiro with a firm handshake. Adter a few months, Ren managed to go through the man’s defenses, though Sojiro still tries to look tough and avoids displays of affection whenever he can. Unless it’s Futaba, then he’s so sweet he’s almost unrecognizable.

“How was it in Miyakojima?” Sojiro sets a cup of coffee on the counter and pushes it forward in offering. “That’s one hell of an opportunity you got.” 

“It was-” the best damn week in his entire life that he got to enjoy to the fullest with good friends and the most wonderful woman in the entire world, his soulmate,“-Amazing.”

Futaba hops up on one of the stools, a plate of half eaten cake before her. “You gotta show us pictures! Oh! Did you bring presents?” 

Ren shoots a look at his luggage left by the door. “Yeah, I need to unpack it first.”

“Sweet!” She shoves a bite of coffee chocolate cake into her mouth, yet another one of her mother’s recipes. “We should go out to celebrate!” 

Sojiro doesn’t even fight her suggestion, nodding in agreement. “Pick a place and let us know when you want to go.” 

He ponders over their favorite locations to grab a bite nearby, and thinks of Ann’s phone number in his contact list. “How about... That barbecue place not too far from here? We can go at six. But first I need a nap, I’m beat.”

“Barbecue it is.” Sojiro nods and takes the empty cup of coffee away. “Go upstairs and rest.”

“Don’t forget my presents!” 

Ren grins at Futaba as he hoists up his luggage and takes it up to the attic. Morgana trots up to him, meowing loudly and weaving between his legs, purring up a storm. “Hey, little guy.” Ren crouches down to scratch him under the chin. “I missed you. Did you behave?” 

The cat hops on the bed and watches him zip the bag open and dig through his clothes for the gifts he got in the trip. Along the local snacks and refrigerator magnets, he also got them a shirt each and a cute shell art that he thinks Futaba will like. Although Sojiro isn’t a man that drinks often, Ren got him a bottle of local beer for him to try. 

Dressed down to his underwear and flopping down on his bed, Ren sets his glasses aside and looks at the lockscreen of his phone, taking notice that there are no messages from Ann yet. Sighing, he puts it away and closes his eyes for a very much needed nap. 

He awakens in the middle of the afternoon and struggles to get out of bed. The pile of dirty clothes on the floor begs to be taken care of soon, but Ren is in no mood to do laundry today. He pushes it off to the following day and gathers up a clean set of clothes so he can wash up in the bathhouse nearby. A good soak in hot water sounds like exactly what he needs now.

Yusuke sends him the first batch of pictures he took during the trip that features Ren in it. The ones that catch his eyes most are the ones in which Ann is close by, and he sets one of them staring at the ocean together as his home screen wallpaper. He even gets a picture of Ann winking at Yusuke’s camera and he wastes no time to set it as the lock screen. It will bring a smile to his face every morning to see it after he shuts off the alarm.

Questions will probably be made, but he’ll think of what to say when the time comes.

The barbecue place is mostly empty when they arrive. Futaba is more interested in unwrapping the gifts than she is in tending to her grilling meat, which Sojiro looks after as she marvels at every souvenir. Ryuji had helped him pick the shell art and had been right to think that she’d love the bright yellow and orange used for this piece. 

Ren tells them of where they went and what they did, shows pictures of every beach and tourist spot, and as much as he wants to stay here with them for longer than needed, he’s eager to go back home. If Sojiro sees Ann’s picture when Ren checks his phone for the time, he doesn’t say anything, but his smile is suspicious at best as he sips his tea and says it’s time to leave. 

Alone in the attic of Café Leblanc, Ren sits on his bed and pets Morgana as he starts a video call with Ann, which she answers almost immediately, towel wrapped around her head and dressed in hot pink sweatpants and a black crop top. 

She’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. 

“Hi!” Ann gives him her sunniest smile. Behind her are hangers and hangers of colorful clothes, so she must be in her closet. 

“Hi yourself. Unpacking?” 

Her smile falls, hand coming up to play with a lock of hair that’s currently all covered up. She scratches her temple instead to cover up for the mistake and sighs. “Packing, actually. I was just reminded I have to fly to Spain for a photoshoot. I’d completely forgotten about it.” 

“Oh.” They’re going to be trialed so soon and so early on their relationship. Ren had hoped he’d get to take her out on a proper date around Tokyo since they skipped that stage altogether in Miyakojima, but the chance was taken out of his hands. “That’s- that’s great.”

Ann gives him a wane smile. “You don’t need to pretend you’re happy.” 

“This isn’t ideal,” he begins, mulling over his next words. “But it’s important for your career and so I’m happy for you. I support you.” 

A pretty blush spreads on her cheeks, and she uses her free hand to cover up some of her face. “I was looking forward to spending some time with you before my next business trip.” 

So was he. They don’t have much time until summer vacations are over, and then their jobs and classes will start eating up all of their time of the day again. On top of that and her trips, Ren always becomes a reclusive zombie when midterms and finals come around and he has a gigantic pile of textbooks to read. 

He’s nothing but prepared to walk the length needed to make this work, though, so he says, “Come over.”

“Huh?” 

His room is dusty from the week he spent away and messy for just having arrived, but he’s willing to power clean it in the time it takes her to arrive. “Yeah, or do you want me to go over? I can do that.” 

“What-” she laughs and cups one blazing cheek. “Do you want to spend time with me that much?”

“Of course I do.” Ren says with all the seriousness he can muster, and the sincerity in his voice makes her twice as red. “I’d walk you to the airport gates if it meant I’d get to spend a single extra minute with you before you left.” 

An embarrassed, high-pitched noise reaches him through the speakers. “That’s so- how can you- you’re-” 

He laughs, rubbing the nape of his neck. “Is that a yes?” 

Ann puffs her cheeks in contemplation. “Where do you live?”

“Remember Café Leblanc? I’ll be there.”

“I can be there in an hour.”

“Perfect.” She blows him a kiss and hangs up to finish packing and getting ready. 

Ren leaps up from the bed to clean his bedroom. Morgana scurries away as Ren starts tugging at the bedsheets to change them for clean ones. In hindsight, inviting her over to spend the night might not have been the smartest move given that his bed can barely fit the both of them. It seems like it’s finally time to start looking into getting a bigger bed. 

He dusts the furniture and vacuums the floor, cleans up as best as he can in record time, shoves the dirty clothes in a cardboard box to be dealt with later, then heads to the bathhouse again for another quick clean up. Ann has probably already had dinner, but he checks the fridge and pantry for food anyways. There’s still some of the cake and curry left, and she might be inclined to accept a hot drink if he offers her. 

Ren lingers in the coffee shop, counting down the seconds until a timid knock sounds on the door. He opens it himself, his grin impossibly wide as he takes notice of the lovely woman standing outside in the street. Ann surges up to kiss him, and he embraces her before guiding them inside. She’s got two big red carry-ons with her, which can only mean that this trip to Spain will last more than he’d expected. 

Pulling away, her eyes slowly slide open to gaze at him lovingly, and she whispers, “You’re still here? It’s way past closing time.” 

He traces a knuckle along her cheek and dips his head down to kiss the corner of her lips. Ann turns her face into the kiss, fingers catching on the sleeve of his shirt. “Do you want a drink? Anything?”

“I just want to spend one lazy night with you.” Her lips move against his as she answers, but she’s quick to resume the kiss once all the words are out. He’s very okay with that. 

They roll the carry-ons out of the way and he takes her hand to guide her upstairs, her almost palpable curiosity then dissipates as she takes a look at the attic, understanding falling over her face. Ren would have been self conscious of his home had it been any other girl in her place. Ann just seems to find it charming. 

“This explains everything.” Ann crouches down to greet Morgana with pets when the cat comes up to her meowing loudly. “Lend me a shirt?”

“Gladly.” He will enjoy to have the memory of her wearing his own night clothes to hold onto until she comes back. 

Ann folds her clothes in a neat little pile, shivering when he pecks her naked shoulder, black shirt in his hands. It falls just above mid-thigh, sleeves too long for her arms, the fabric faded and softened with time, but she still looks breathtaking. He has the impression that Ann could wear anything and make it work, but nothing can ever top this one. 

Although it’s a tight fit in his bed, they have no qualms about being so close together. Morgana squeezes himself into whatever space he finds left, and Ren has her trapped between him and the wall. His hand traces a path up and down her naked thigh while she’s drawing circles on his back.

“When’s your flight?”

“Tomorrow at eight.” Her breath fans his exposed collarbones. Ren curls tighter around her as if he can keep her here in Tokyo with that alone. “I scheduled a car to come pick me up at seven.” 

He squints his eyes against the brightness of his phone as he sets up an alarm. “I’ll accompany you to the meeting spot. And cook you breakfast.” 

“How am I supposed to board that plane and leave you behind?” She laughs low and slow, voice already a touch deep with sleep. “How was your day?”

Ren kisses the crown of her head and exhales slowly. “Good. Sojiro and Futaba really liked the gifts.” 

“I’m glad.” Wrapping an arm around his waist, Ann inches closer to kiss his breastbone. 

He barely notices it when they fall asleep, and wakes up from a deep slumber disoriented and disheveled as his phone continues to beep somewhere between the sheets. Ann makes a tiny noise of protest and buries her face deeper into the crook of his neck, which makes Ren too tempted to just shut off the alarm and go back to sleeping with her in his arms. 

Instead, he nudges her until she lifts her head, blonde hair an unkempt mess about her head, blue eyes barely open. Her sleepy smile is the sweetest thing and he kisses it before they disentangle to face the day. 

After a simple breakfast and a good cup of coffee, Ren walks her to the spot where the car will pick her up, her hand in his, fingers laced together. Yongen-Jaya is a neighborhood of early risers, and so people are already out in the streets heading to their workplaces. The ones that know him shoot curious glances in their direction, especially that same old lady who tries to talk to him every day and waters the potted plants outside her home every morning and evening. Ren doesn’t know how the plants are still alive. 

Ann stops under the red awning of a storefront, the usual light summer rain falling from the sky, hood pulled over her head to protect her hair. It feels oddly romantic to be caught under a rain shower with her, a bittersweet departure. 

Ren kisses the back and palm of both of her hands, presses his lips to the gentle pulse of her wrists as well. Her cheeks color pink at the gesture. “I’ll miss you every day.” 

Lips curling into a smile, she brings his hands up to kiss them too. “I’ll call you when I can. Time zones are hard to work with.” 

“I understand.” He pulls her in for a tight hug, inhales the sweet perfume of her shampoo that will cling to his sheets for a few days. His shirt is packed in her luggage, having become her new favorite pajamas. “Have a safe trip, okay? Blow them all away with your beauty and skills.” 

She laughs into his shoulder, frame shaking in his arms. “Will do. Take care.” Pulling away, she smooths her hands up and down his arms, smiling up at him. “I wish you could come with me.” 

“We’re going to Hawaii someday, remember?” Ren kisses her cheek, then her lips as a silver car pulls up on the street. 

Ann smiles against his mouth. “Yeah, I haven’t forgotten that.” 

He places her things in the trunk of the car, leans into the backseat to kiss her one last time and closes the door with great difficulty. His poor heart aches to watch the car drive away, but she’s looking through the window at him, waving the whole time. 

Sojiro is already behind the counter of Leblanc when he returns, heating up water for a cup of coffee. “You’re up early.”

Ren’s lips still tingle from her kisses. “Went out for a walk.”

“Right.” He places a hand on his hip. “I heard from Ichiri-san that you were with a blonde woman just now.”

Ren chuckles and slides up to the sink to clean the breakfast dishes. No point in keeping the truth from Sojiro, especially since he’s met her in person and seen his new lockscreen picture. “I was.” 

“Hoo boy.” The older man whistles and leans his hip on the counter, arms folded, eyebrow raised. “Do tell me about it.”

* * *

Long distance is hard, it’s no surprise, but he hadn’t expected it to be this taxing. It’s even harder when their newfound bond is still so fresh. Ren wants to beg her to come back home, or to board the first plane himself to meet her wherever she is now. 

With her photoshoot done in Spain, Ann goes to Italy next to fill in for some model that was going to star in the grand opening of a new haute couture boutique. Then she goes to Norway for a last minute shoot by ridiculously perfect lakes and mountains, and travels to Portugal for a weekend off before flying to the UK to meet up with her parents whom she hasn’t seen in a while. All of that in about two weeks.

He gets to know her family then, an impromptu meeting that was born out of her father walking behind her in the living room while she had been video chatting with Ren. Until then they had only heard stories and seen pictures, and while it is the most informal meeting, it is anxiety inducing. 

Why, Ann is an only child, has been doted on by her parents since forever. And theirs is the most important approval. Ren isn’t even wearing a new shirt when it happens, lying back in his bed wearing his faded pajamas and hair still damp. It’s mortifying. 

But, they seem to like him at least. Ann got her looks from Nils Takamaki, a man with a large winning smile and crinkles in the corner of his blue eyes. He is the talkative and friendly kind whilst his wife, Emiko, is quieter, but no less amicable. She invites him for an official meeting when they return to Japan, and at least then he can try to impress them after having time to prepare. 

Ren sighs, chin in hand, eyes on the last selfie she sent him, the Big Ben behind her in the distance. It’s been three weeks of pure torture and longing, but he’s happy that she’s with her parents again and he can make do with their occasional video chats and the more frequent voice calls. 

Makoto peers at his phone from over his shoulder a minute later. “You really miss her, uh?”

“It’s probably what they call the honeymoon phase.” It’s the bond, he thinks to himself, of course it is.

She hums, unconvinced, and goes back to sorting out the latest purchases to the library collection. He ignores her skepticism and instead focuses on cataloguing the new books, glad that she decided to drop the topic. 

Yusuke returns to the library later than expected, two women accompanying him this time. One has short, curly auburn hair, kind eyes and smile, dressed in a pristine white summer dress. The other has her black hair tied up in a ponytail, her outfit oddly familiar. It takes Ren little time to connect it to the same red uniform he’s seen Ryuji wear around the time of his track team practice, the emblem of their university stitched on the left side of the chest. 

When he comes alone, which is on most days, Ren accompanies Yusuke to the art section and they talk while Yusuke chooses which books he wishes to read (or reread). Today, they share a few words before Yusuke walks away with the auburn haired woman in tow, hands laced together. Ren raises his brows at the sight. 

“We can ask Niijima-san to help us find international literature.”

“Yes, please.” Her voice is hushed and gentle. “I’d love to read more French books.” 

Ren has only heard that Ann and Yusuke have their own group of friends, so he’s glad to see Yusuke hanging out with them when she isn’t around (and apparently he has a girlfriend? why has Ren never heard of this?), which brings back to attention the other woman lingering by the entrance, currently watching him intently. Definitely not the strangest thing he’s seen since he came to Tokyo, but odd nonetheless. He gives her his most pleasant smile, and her pensive frown deepens.

“Are you  _ the _ Ren Amamiya?”

Of all the things she could have said or asked, that he did not expect. Ren quickly recomposes himself from the surprise he felt and assumes it must have been Yusuke who told her about him. “Yes, that’s me. Can I help you?” 

“Nice to finally meet you.” She approaches the counter and leans her elbow upon it. “I’m Shiho Suzui.”

It’s a name he knows well enough by now, having heard Ann mention her best friend quite a handful of times, but Ren is taken back to that moment by the lighthouse in Ikema when Yusuke had mentioned Shiho for the first time, briefly after confirming Ann had been crushing on him. 

Seems like the time for the shovel talk has finally come.

Ren straightens up, shoulders back and chest out, preparing for the conversation. She’s slightly smaller than Ann and though she wouldn’t seem threatening on a regular day, the way she stares at him with fire in her eyes lets him know she means business. 

And he knows that winning her approval means as much as winning Ann’s parents’ approval.

“I heard a lot about you.”

“So did I,” she replies, pursing her lips. “You’re all Ann has been talking about for weeks. Thought I might as well come and see for myself if you plan on being the best damn boyfriend this world has ever seen.” 

He doesn’t doubt that Shiho would do anything to make Ann happy, and vice versa, and that’s one thing the both of them have in common. Ren made up his mind long ago that he’d make Ann the happiest woman on the face of the Earth, that he’d give her everything he has to offer.

“The way Ann describes you is almost like you’re  _ the _ dream guy, unreal.” Shiho begins, leaning away from the counter to fold her arms. “Kind, cute, understanding, funny, supportive of her career, hot… Great in bed, it seems.”

His face feels ablaze at that last addition, which might be the case given the tiny snort that comes from Shiho. Ren clears his throat for some semblance of composure. “I aim to be the best I can be for her.” 

“I wouldn’t expect any less.” She levels him with a fierce look. “Ann really likes you, you know.”

Ren nods. “And I like her just as much, if not more.”

Shiho snickers into her palm. “Hah, I doubt that! But anyway, I would hate to see her get hurt.” All traces of a grin leave her face as she stares him down. She points a finger at his chest before jabbing it down on the countertop. “If you so much as make her cry once, I’ll kick you where it hurts most.” 

He doesn’t want to bet that Shiho is bluffing, but she will give him an icy glare for the next twenty years if he makes Ann shed tears, at least. “Understood.”

“Yusuke might join as well and do some serious damage to your kneecaps. Maybe I can get Haru to kick you in the face. Gracefully.” Now, Ren has only heard of this Haru a few times, and Shiho is really blowing it out of proportion for the sake of him understanding that he should not fuck up, but he nods nonetheless, mostly because he’ll do the same to whoever ends up wooing Futaba. 

“Yes, sir.” He gives her a crisp salute, and Shiho manages to hold her stance before she crumbles into a fit of giggles. Ren can see why she and Ann have been best friends for so many years. This kind of care for one another only exists when you’re truly devoted.

She sweeps her bangs sideways and smiles. “I trust you’ll treat her well.”

“I will,” he vows, hoping she can see how seriously he means it.

“Good. I roasted Yusuke and Ryuji for more information about you. I’m glad Ann is in good hands.” Shiho sighs and rolls her shoulders. “She deserves someone that loves her unconditionally.”

“You already do that.” And so does her parents, and Yusuke, and even Ryuji. 

“But not in the way she’s been secretly craving.” She winks conspiratorially, then adds quietly. “I heard about the pull, you know.” Ren holds his breath. “Ann is a romantic at heart, she’s always thought this soulmate thing to be beautiful, but unattainable. I’m glad it became real for her.”

Shiho smiles down at her hands, probably recalling the many times Ann touched upon the subject. More than anything, he’s glad he gets to be the one that is her other half.

“Take care of her, then your knees will be okay.” 

That gets another laugh out of him, but he nods solemnly once more. It’s good to know that Ann has had someone like Shiho in her life for so long, someone so caring and protective and supportive. He might hear about this encounter from Ann herself later once Shiho reaches her. 

Yusuke returns with a few pieces as usual, and their friend has a book with her, a French copy of  _ Woman in the Dark. _ Ren registers her in the library’s system, taking notice of the name and realizing it’s the one person Shiho said would  _ gracefully  _ kick him in the face. Discreetly, he takes a look at her; she appears to be just as harmless as Shiho, even more so wearing this puffy dress. “I hope you enjoy the book.” 

“Thank you.” She slips it into her purse and checks her phone. “Shall we get going? I have ballet practice in an hour.” 

“Absolutely.” Yusuke pets Morgana once the cat comes out of hiding, having recognized his voice and likely expecting Ann to be with him. “The recital is soon, isn’t it?”

“Yes, in two weeks.” Haru runs a pale pink nail along her chin and glances at Shiho. “Do you think Ann will make it?”

Shiho is quick to reassure her friend. “Of course she will! She loves seeing you dance, she wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“You will be wearing a piece designed by her parents, will you not?” Haru nods, and Yusuke gives her the softest smile. “Then the entire family is coming. Her parents will want to see you as well. You’ll look gorgeous.” 

It’s then that Ren drops the book he’d been checking out, fumbling after it, possibly disturbing some of the customers in the reading area, and definitely making a fool of himself in front of everyone. He straightens up with his glasses askew on the bridge of his nose and a bright blush on his face. Makoto must be sighing somewhere in the library right now. 

The trio watches him in stunned silence. Yusuke is surprised, Shiho is amused, and Haru is simply blinking at him, stunned. “Oooh.” She snaps her fingers and turns to Shiho, wagging a finger at her. “This is the one.” 

“Yep,” Shiho pops the  _ p _ and places her hands on her hips. “But it seems it was meant to be a surprise, though. Sorry.” 

Ren fixes his glasses and resumes his task. While seeing Ann again in two weeks sounds like heaven, meeting her parents so soon is nerve wrecking. 

* * *

Ryuji sits cross-legged on the bed, Morgana on his lap, as Ren paces the length of his room, hair in disarray from how much he’s pulled at it. Ren had called him over for help after Ann gave him the Official Invite For Dinner This Weekend To Meet Her Parents, but he’d forgotten a crucial detail: Ryuji doesn’t know they’re in a relationship.

It’s Ren’s fault, of course. Ann had told all of her friends about her crush and their eventual relationship, but Ren had only bothered to confirm it to those that noticed something was going on, and Ryuji wasn’t one of them. Once, Ren thought he knew, but Ryuji never touched the topic.

He does feel guilty for having kept Ryuji in the dark for so long. Ren just didn’t know how to tell him. Matter of fact, he still doesn’t, and Ryuji is still waiting for him to say something. 

Ren sighs and stops. Now or never, just drop the bomb and wing it. “I’m dating Ann.” 

Ryuji blinks at him slowly, and Ren doesn't know what to make of it until his friend speaks, "So you finally decided to tell me." 

Ren halts in surprise. “You- you knew?” 

"I noticed you were super close to her during the trip, but didn't think much of it, since you’re so popular with the female population y’know, until Shiho told me ‘bout it." Ryuji shrugs nonchalantly and crosses his legs at the ankles. Ren would have laughed at all of this if he wasn’t panicking right now. “Said you'd better do it right or she’d raise hell. Got me real confused for a sec. But anyway, why not tell me sooner?”

“I knew you'd tease the both of us relentlessly once you found out and I didn't want to overwhelm her.”

“You're damn right about that.”

“I know.” 

"That's a completely valid reason, to be honest."

Ren chuckles and he rubs the inner corner of his eyes. "I know."

“But I’m not mad. I respect that you wanted to keep it quiet for a while and go at your own pace.” Ryuji flashes him a smile. “That’s why you didn’t want to go babe hunting with me, isn’t it?”

Ren chuckles. “Yeah, pretty much.” 

“And when you disappeared in the club- ooh, you sneaky bastard! Yusuke was covering for the both of you!” Ryuji punches his shoulder lightly, laughing. “Damn, that’s some stealth. But I’m happy for you, man. Ann’s a nice girl, and you better be nice to her as well. I dunno how I’ll be able to pick sides.” 

“Please, no more shovel talk.” Shiho’s shovel talk wasn’t bad, but one’s already enough.

“Hm? Oh, you met Shiho already?” They both snicker at the situation. Of course Ryuji would know who it was. “Why am I here, though?”

Ren grabs him by the shoulders, the anxiety surging up again. “I’m gonna meet her parents this Saturday. I’m freaking out!"

Ryuji blinks at him, obviously startled by his friend’s excessive worry, then bursts out laughing, doubling over to hold his stomach. Ren wrinkles his nose at him, brow furrowed in confusion. This isn’t funny at all, but Ryuji continues to laugh like he’s watched the greatest comedy of all times.

After what feels like too long for someone like Ren, currently dying of embarrassment thanks to his friend’s reaction, Ryuji straightens up and wipes at his eyes, eyelashes moist and clamped together. “Aw man, I’m sorry for laughing.”

Ren twists his lips. “I’ll take that as a payback for not telling you sooner.” 

“That works.” Ryuji takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, huffing sometimes as he can’t quite hold back all of the mirth. “You’ll be fine. Listen, her dad looks like a big golden retriever puppy and acts like one, too. Her mom looks intimidating, but she’s actually pretty nice. Though I think Ann got her temper from her, but Emiko’s very, very patient. Still, I wouldn’t piss her off.” 

That eases some of Ren’s worries, but not by much. The last time he’d dated someone and got to meet their parents was a very long time ago. “What should I do? Should I bring anything? What should I bring?”

“Why are you asking me? Do I look like I know anything about this?”

“Ryuji... That was so sad, what the fuck.”

He shoves Ren on the shoulder and huffs. “I meant, I don’t know what should be done either. Her parents are on another level.” Ren is well aware of what Ryuji means, Ann being a model and daughter of two internationally famous fashion stylists, but he has other worries, like giving them a good first impression so this relationship can last for a very long time (forever). “Do you think Yusuke knows?”

“Yusuke is the definition of a broke art student. He used to eat only bean sprouts when he had to get materials for assignments.” After he befriended Ann, and subsequently met Haru later on, both girls agreed to support his career by buying supplies and lending money. Yusuke actually keeps notes of how much he owes them, but Ren knows for a fact they’ll never accept his money.

“That might be the case, but he’s  _ always _ around Ann. If there’s someone who knows what her parents like, it’s him. Or Haru, but she’s harder to reach and she’d probably recommend the same stuff anyway.” Ryuji reaches for his shoes, having kicked them off long ago. “Come on, let’s pay him a visit.” 

Ren has never been to Yusuke’s apartment before. Truth be told, he doesn’t even know where the artist lives, and undoubtedly, Ryuji and Ann had visited their friend at some point, the three of them having known each other for a while. 

Yusuke lives in the dorm apartments offered by his university to save some money, only him and his calico cat named Goemon. An odd name for a pet, but Ren can’t say much as he gave Morgana a rather feminine name for a male cat, but it also explains why he loves to reread  _ The Gallant Rogue. _ It’s a small space cramped with two easels and several canvases on the floor, a table covered with sketchbooks, tubes of oil paint, watercolors, and several pencils, and a worn out chair. The bed and the shelf above with books are the only spots of the room that aren’t chaotic.

Ryuji steps over the stuff on the ground with familiarity, as if he knows exactly what’s in his way. Ren is a lot clumsier and sighs in relief when he reaches the bed on the other side of the room.

“To what do I owe this visit?” Yusuke drags the chair from his cluttered workspace closer to the bed. As he always looks so prim and proper, Ren would never have expected his room to be this disorganized, but there’s some kind of control to the chaos around them.

“Did you know Ren’s dating Ann?” Ryuji jabs his thumb at Ren, who’s sitting father away from Yusuke. From over his friend’s shoulders, Ren makes a cutting motion by his neck, hoping Yusuke will understand.

It certainly takes longer than Ren would've wanted, but the artist catches the drift, eyebrows arching high as understanding dawns on his face. And then he turns to Ryuji with the fakest surprised look Ren has ever seen. “No way.” 

Ren feels like slapping his own forehead at Yusuke’s flat tone. “Yeah, man, thought Shiho would’ve told you.” Ryuji goes on, oblivious to the silent exchange. “Now you and him are dating and I’m the only single man of this group. Dude, the girls are gonna flock to me!” 

“Speaking of which,” Ren cuts in, “Since when have you been dating someone?”

“It’s very recent. I attended to her ballet practice again shortly after we returned from Miyakojima and it's been evolving since. You could say we're testing the waters.” Yusuke gives him a look. “We’re planning on telling Ann on the day of the recital, so please keep quiet.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways,” Ryuji reaches behind him to grasp his shoulder. “Renren here was invited for dinner with Ann’s folks. And you’ve been to their apartment a lot these past years, so what should he do?” 

Yusuke gaze falls on him, and all Ren can do is give him a pleading look. He’ll admit he’s a little (too) desperate to know. What if they go for one of those fancy meals with a million different cutlery types and he’s supposed to know them all? What if he tries to compliment something and ends up unintentionally insulting any of them? What if he goes to the restroom and walks out with his fly open? 

Ren is on the brink of breaking.

Yusuke rests an ankle on top of his thigh and leans back in his seat, the casualty of his posture easing a little of Ren’s anxiety. “Her parents usually provide everything: entrée, main course, drinks, dessert. Most of the time, they cook the meal themselves, which can be something traditionally Japanese or a dish from a country you’ve never heard before, so be prepared for everything. Although, her dad usually offers if you’d rather have something else. I never declined the foreign dish to know what he’d do.” 

Nodding, Ren keeps tabs in his head about everything, underlining, circling and writing in big bold neon letters: never turn down the foreign dish. Ryuji only listens with half a ear, distracted by one of the sketchbooks lying on Yusuke’s bed.

“Etiquette usually dictates that you should bring something. I can give you a detailed list of what they like, ordered from lowest to highest prices. I’ve done a lot of researching for good gifts for special occasions that aren’t too expensive and that they liked.” Yusuke offers as he brushes hair away from his face.

“That’d be great, thanks.” 

“Ryuji, can you grab me that handbound book on the shelf?”

“This one that’s an inch thick?”

“The very same.” 

* * *

Ren had been thinking how to tell his parents that he’s seeing Ann, preferably with her around so she could be properly introduced via video chat or even through a surprise visit, but with her out of town and the family dinner looming over his head, he doesn’t have much time to spare anymore. He texted his mom earlier so she could get his ever busy dad to sit down at the dining table for the ten minutes it will take him to drop the news. 

He’s only a little less nervous than the prospect of meeting her parents. 

Sitting on a creaky chair, he drums his fingers to the tune of the ringtone as he waits for his parents to pick up the call. He’s been too disquieted to rehearse any speech that can be said to them, but they’ll get all the info they need anyways because his mom is certain to drill it out of him. She’ll certainly inquire about how he asked her to be his girlfriend and well... He didn’t. Not exactly.

Ren straightens up as the call connects and the video feed flickers before focusing on the faces of his parents. Chiako is leaning over her husband’s shoulder to peer at the screen of the laptop, her smile as bright and gentle as her personality. Ren had thought that once he’d reached puberty, and later on maturity, he’d look a little less like her, but nope, still the spitting image.

Hiroto, on the other hand, has that same stoic expression on his face, greying hair and wrinkles appearing at an early age from all the stress that comes with working in a bank. The one thing Ren took after him are the color of his eyes and the short sightedness. 

“Hi, sweetie.” His mom greets, her darker eyes crinkling at the corners. “How have you been?” 

“Just fine. Are you feeling better?” 

She nods reassuringly. “It was just a common cold. Doctor said I’ll be good to go back to the preschool next week.” 

His dad grunts as she finishes, and Ren smiles sympathetically. It’s a conversation that’s been had many times before, that his mom should stay at home and try to find an effective treatment for her low immune system, but she loves her job, even if she has to take sick leaves more often than her peers. 

“Did you like the pictures I sent from Miyakojima?” He says instead to avoid that discussion, almost sees Hiroto’s reasonings leaving him through his exhale. 

“Yes, a beautiful place. You said Ryuji has a friend that invited you to come along, yes?”

“That was Ann, yeah, she’s in one of the selfies.”

“She seems like a sweet girl,” Chiako says, and Ren obviously agrees with it. “The other young man seemed nice too.” 

“Yusuke is a cool guy,” confirms Ren, nodding. “He’s in art school.”

“You said you had something to tell us, Ren.” Hiroto cuts in smoothly. “What is it?” 

Ren isn’t bothered by his dad’s straightforwardness, not anymore. As a child, he’d had a hard time dealing with his aloofness, but turns out his dad is the one that cares in subtle ways, and still they crafted good memories together. Hiroto is a man of few words who doesn’t beat around the bush. Asking Ren to address the matter as soon as possible is his way of showing concern. He supposes he’s a little like his father, though not as hard. 

Pressing his lips together, Ren averts his gaze and twiddles with his thumbs on his lap. He’s done this before so it shouldn’t be too hard, but telling your parents about your new partner is something that leaves one naturally nervous. He  _ wants _ them to approve of her, like he wants her parents to approve of him. 

“Ren, sweetie.” He doesn’t see it, but he can imagine her fingers tightening around her husband’s shoulders. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Ren reassures quickly with a tremulous smile. Just do it like he did with Ryuji and channel his inner Hiroto: go straight to the point. “I actually have good news.” 

Chiako deflates in relief, then makes a little inquisitive noise to urge him on. Hiroto studies him quietly, like he can read what’s on his mind through his body language alone. Back then, Ren used to think that was true. Now, he still believes that.

“Ann Takamaki, Ryuji’s friend, I…” He scratches the back of his head. “I’m dating her.” 

“Oh sweetie, that’s so good to hear!” His mom exclaims, stars in her eyes, and all his worries seep out of him. See? Not so hard. “It’s been so long since your past flame.” 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s pretty recent. I’m actually meeting her parents this Saturday.”

“Is she there with you right now?”

He wishes she was, every single minute of every day. “She’s in Europe with them right now. She’s a model, they’re fashion designers. They travel a lot.”

“A model!” Chiako shakes her husband excitedly, but it barely makes him flinch. “Isn’t this great, dear?” 

“Yes.” It may be a trick of the lightning, but Ren thinks his dad is smiling. 

“You have to bring her here so we can meet her! Oh, what does she like to eat? I want to cook something she’ll enjoy. Wait there, sweetie, I’ll get notepad.” And with that, Chiako walks out of sight, giving him no time to say that Ann likes pretty much everything. 

Alone with his dad in the video call, Ren isn’t sure what to say now that his mom is gone. It’s easier to do so face to face as he can read his dad’s cues better that way. 

“You seem nervous.”

Ren gives him a little helpless smile. “It’s a big step. Just thinking about the dinner makes me anxious.” 

“But you’re happy.”

Hiroto’s statement makes Ren want to rub his cheeks. He doesn’t think he’s grinned stupidly at the thought of her yet during this call, but leave it to his dad to read him like an open book with big, bold letters. At this point, Ren might just be a billboard to him.

“Very. Granted I didn’t get to spend too much time with her after we started dating, but she’s something else.” He shrugs, unsure how to explain. He’d tried to do so before and got no answers and he’s not about to get any now. Maybe Ren should try talking to Ryuji about it, or even Sojiro. “Makoto said this is just me having a crush again after a long time. Either that, or it’s just the honeymoon phase.”

“That may be right, but it might not be all that is.” Of all the things a younger Ren had expected his father to be good at, being good at giving relationship advice was not one of them. “You’re the kind of person who needs that instant click to truly want to pursue someone, or to make a relationship out of a friendship, or both. It’s why your casual dates never go anywhere.”

“I suppose so.” Ren looks down at his hands as he turns the words over in his head, hope surging up in his chest. “Did you feel that click with mom too?”

“Of course I did. It’s why we’ve been married for over twenty years.” His dad rubs the thin stubble on his chin. “Stupid question, but did you?” 

Ren nods quickly. “I did. It was- I can’t even explain it. It was a rush, I looked at her and-”

“Felt like you knew her for all of your life,” his dad finishes for him, nodding. “Yes, it was like that for us too.”

“What?” Ren’s mind spins when Hiroto only nods in affirmation. “Are you saying-”

“Yes, kid.” His dad laces his fingers together on the tabletop, wedding band gleaming under the light. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

His breath hitches in his throat. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Society isn’t very fond of the soulmate concept as you know, and humans as a species don’t usually believe in things when there are no proofs.” his dad elaborates. And yes, Ren knows that well. “There aren’t any professionals you can turn to when you feel it. You have to figure it out yourself. But we didn’t want to tell you so you wouldn’t be chained to the idea that The One was out there waiting for you, fearing you’d forget to live your life because you were too busy looking for them. In the end, you found her anyways.” 

Ren keeps quiet, digesting the words. He understands his parents reasons, as there are people who might never find their soulmates in this lifetime, whether they are believers or not. To say this to your child and have to watch them looking tirelessly for the other person and not find them must be truly heartbreaking.

“Soulmate bonds are best when kept a secret between you and the other half, unless your friends believe in it too. Don’t overthink too much what you feel, son. There’s not a formula to being in a relationship. Each one is different, each one moves at its own pace, you can’t compare them. This Ann Takamaki chose you and not only that, she’s your soulmate. Just enjoy the ride.” 

He wasn’t aware he needed to hear these words, and to hear that his own parents have a bond as well really changes everything. Ren had known soulmates were real after all he’d researched post that awakening, but now his parents are the concrete proof he needed. “Thanks, dad.” 

His dad relaxes his shoulders for the first time all night. “Congratulations, Ren.” Now it’s the real deal, Hiroto really is smiling. “I’m really happy for you.”

* * *

A building has never looked so intimidating before. Ren stares up at the windows and balconies before walking up to the gates to request passage. A brief call to Ann’s apartment later and the gatekeeper lets him inside with an acknowledging nod, and Ren is left to find his way to the fifteenth floor. 

The initial plan had been to wait for her at the airport, no matter the time or day so he could greet her as soon as she landed, but Ann had informed him that the flight would arrive at some ungodly hour and while she’d love to sleep the jetlag off with him, she didn’t want to drag him out of bed, so they agreed to meet up in her apartment for the much anticipated dinner. 

And to meet her parents officially. That’s the reason why his hands are so damn sweaty and he feels like his bones will vibrate out of his skin. 

Ren dressed in his best social casual clothes, an arrangement chosen by Yusuke, traded the glasses for the contacts he rarely wears and even tried to style his hair. In his hand, a box of green tea and a bottle of sake that were somewhere along the middle of Yusuke’s gift list. He fixes the dark strands as the elevator goes up towards his destination, and frowns at his reflection as his fringe keeps falling over his eyes. The contacts are so uncomfortable and he never feels like he sees as well with them as he does with his glasses.

All too soon, the elevator stops on the correct floor and he steps out into the hallway tentatively. He feels a little out of his depth here, the walls decorated so wealthily, but he’d known from the start that Ann had a more lavish lifestyle. 

Ann is quick to throw the door open and greet him after he’s barely rung the bell, jumping forward to envelop him in a hug and send them stumbling back into the hallway. He wraps her up in his arms tightly, presses a lingering kiss to her temple, smelling the richness of her new perfume, the floral undertones sure to cling to his clothes and skin and make him think of her for hours. 

Ann pulls back to cradle his face in her hands and tug him in for a kiss, their lips slotting together and a mutual sigh of contentment coming from them both. They break apart and he dives in again, the hand on the base of her spine pushing her as close as she can get. 

“Who’s it, Ann?” She pulls back with a gasp as her mom’s voice sounds from somewhere close by. Red in the face, Ann wipes her mouth and takes him by the hand. “Has he arrived?” 

“He has!” Laying a kiss on the back of his hand, Ann pulls him along to enter her apartment, a large chandelier hanging over their heads in the sitting room. He had had the feeling that her home would be massive. 

Nils and Emiko Takamaki are in the kitchen, crystal glasses of wine left on the counter as Nils brandishes a knife and a cooking apron. He’s not cooking anything, though, simply sharpening it as he reads a cooking book perched on the windowsill. That doesn’t look very welcoming. 

“Mom, dad.” Ann begins, and the two of them turn as one to regard her. “This is my boyfriend, Ren Amamiya.” 

Ren’s lovestruck heart stutters at the chosen word. It’s the first time she uses it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” 

Emiko wipes her hands with a dish towel as she approaches them. “Nice to meet you too, Ren. I’m Emiko Takamaki. Ann has told us a lot about you.”

“Great to finally meet the one that stole my little girl’s heart.” Nils has left the knife on the counter and grins widely at him. “Are you interested in trying some traditional Finnish food? If not, I can cook something else.” 

“That’s not necessary, thank you.” He reassures, nearly gripping Ann’s hand for dear life. “I’d like to try the Finnish food.” 

“Good choice.” From up close, Ren can see Ann has inherited some of her mom’s features, the nose, lips and face shape, probably the same body shape too, but the rest is like her father’s in shape and color.

Emiko tucks a strand of her short bob cut behind her ear as she opens a cabinet door. “Would you like some wine? Perhaps something else? We have some beer, juice, tea and water.” 

He gives Ann a little desperate look that makes her giggle. “We’ll have some wine, mom. Thanks.” Turning back to him, she pecks him quickly on the cheek and murmurs. “If you don’t like it, let me know and I’ll get you something else.”

It takes some time getting used to the wine, as it’s far richer than any other alcohol he consumed in his life, but Ren ends up liking it in the end. Her parents set up a snack tray like no other, with crackers and food from places he’s only heard of, very different from the usual meals he has in Tokyo. He thinks Ryuji might like this as the self-proclaimed food connoisseur he is. 

The second shovel talk he’d been expecting doesn’t happen. Her parents ask him about his job, college and family, and seem relieved that they have a friend in common, two now that Yusuke has gotten close to Ren. They listen intently to what he has to say and share stories of their trips, and as more food makes its way to his stomach and Ann squeezes his hand beneath the table, he loosens up and smiles more easily at them.

By the time dessert is served, the famous Belgian brownies that Ann mentioned on a call once, Ren doesn’t feel much like a stranger to the Takamaki anymore. Her father’s booming laughter echoes in the dining room when Ann stutters after Ren cleans the corner of her lips with his thumb, face as red as her mother’s nails, and Emiko’s gentler laughter accompanies her husband’s. 

When dinner is over and the dishes are put in the dishwasher, Ren offers to brew them a cup of decaf coffee he’d brought from Sojiro’s special collection as a way to repay for the dinner. In the impossibly plush seats on her living room, the conversation flows easily between them as the fragrant aroma fills the room. 

Bonbon in hand, Emiko makes a surprised noise as she looks at her sleek wristwatch. “How time flies. It’s way past midnight already.”

“Really? Wow, no wonder I’m getting tired.” Nils finishes the last of his coffee and places the cup gently on the saucer atop the low table. “Why don’t you stay the night, Ren? It’s too late to head back now.”

He stammers at a loss. Ann has been stunned into silence to help, not that it matters to her parents. Emiko cuts in before any of them can say anything. “Yes, it’s dangerous too. Please, stay” She pauses. “In the guest room.” 

“Definitely in the guest room!” Nils pipes up, nodding vigorously.

“Y-Yes.” Ann agrees as her parents stand up from their seats. “I’ll take him there.” 

“Good night, kids. And behave.” Her father offers a wave whilst her mother dips her head in parting, and they watch the couple retreat in the direction of their room. 

Ann sighs and shakes her head, standing up to collect the dishes. He readily helps her. “Do you want to do something? Watch a movie, play something? Just talk?” 

They leave the cups in the sink to be dealt with at a later time, Ren sneaking an arm around her as soon as his hand is free. “Anything with you is good enough.” 

“You have a talent for saying cheesy stuff, you know?” She giggles, body pressed into his side, chin propped on his shoulder. He responds with a  _ you’re one to talk _ and kisses her brow. “I got a TV in my room. We can look for something to watch on Ketflix.” 

Ren lifts a brow, a little smirk tugging the corner of his lips. “I thought your parents said I should sleep in the guest room?”

“I’m seeing you again for the first time in weeks.” She whines, fingers curled around a belt hoop, pulling at it playfully. “I’m not spending a moment away from you.” 

He leans down to kiss her forehead. “I have no objections. Lead the way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biological and found family for this one. I really wanted Shiho to give him the shovel talk in her own way, because you know she'd beat up anyone who hurts Ann, and it was fun to write their parents for the first time. Also a touch of YusuHaru. I have no real reason for it, I just think they'd make a great couple slakhfa
> 
> Last chapter next and with it the week comes to a close. It's been a fun ride


	7. she's the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free day
> 
> You get a timeskip because I couldn't let this idea go.

Ren tries to stretch his legs, but the airplane barely provides him with much space for that. After sitting here for over seven hours with a few breaks to go to the restroom, he’s really looking forward to landing in ten minutes. 

He and Ann watched a movie before she surrendered herself to a nap, face resting on his shoulder, and he’s been switching between reading a book and staring outside since the credits rolled. The view of the blue ocean and sky speckled with fluffy white clouds is relaxing. At least, he knows that what awaits them is worth the torture of sitting still for too long. 

Ann had gone all out to plan an overseas trip to celebrate their two year anniversary, the destination being her favorite paradisiac place in the world: Hawaii. Her parents gifted them the plane tickets for the trip, and Ann relented in splitting the bill for their accommodations after much insistence. His salary may not compare to one of a supermodel, even if he’s started earning more since he left the library and got an apprentice position at Yoshida’s office last February, but he’s not letting her shoulder all of the expenses. It’s _their_ anniversary.

She hadn’t gone for an extravagant, overly pricey resort, and ran by him the options she thought both of them would enjoy. A rare finding was a hotel by the beach that had a few cabins overlooking the ocean, which she managed to snatch the last one for a good price. A one-room cottage with a bathroom equipped with a tub and a tiny sitting area, a deck with a hammock outside and the beach not thirty feet away. 

He’s looking forward to a dip in the pool and a cool tropical drink as he and Ann celebrate their relationship. Last year, they’d gone on a trip to Haru’s beach house in Ishigaki, all eight of them together, and there was never a moment of privacy for the couple. The occasional phone call might interrupt a makeout session now, but other than that, it’s just them. 

Ann sighs softly through her nose, the first sign that she’s waking up, and he presses a kiss to her hairline as her eyes flutter open. She’d foregone the sleep mask she always carries around for such occasion, and thus squints her eyes against the bright sunlight filtering through the tiny window. After nuzzling her cheek on his shoulder, she straightens up and stretches as best as she can, turning to lay her lips on his once she’s done. 

“We there yet, babe?” He chuckles at the rough sleepiness of her voice as she rubs her eyes. 

“The captain said we should be landing soon.” 

“Thank God,” she groans, stretching her legs until her ankles pop. “Sitting still for too long leaves me antsy. It’s why I sleep during long flights.” Ren massages the back of her neck, earning a soft grateful sigh. “I don’t know how you managed to stay awake for so long.” 

He shrugs. Ren regularly takes the train to his hometown to visit his family on extended holidays, and it has prepared him for moments like these, but he’d grown anxious a while ago. At least in the train, he can walk around and stretch his legs, and he doesn’t feel as caged as he does here. The flight attendants don’t approve of walking around for no good reason.

Small talk keeps them going until the plane lands and they retrieve the luggage from the conveyor belt, then all they do is talk about directions as they find their way out of the airport in search of the transfer service Ann hired for the occasion. Ren never understood how one could get so worn out from a lengthy trip when they’d been sitting for its duration, but he’s tired to his bones. Checking in the hotel seems to take forever and he’s ready to collapse the moment he sets his eyes on the bed. 

Ren flops down on the mattress ungracefully, arms strewn about like a starfish. Ann giggles from the tiny sitting area where she has one of the carry-ons zipped open. “Come on, we have to unpack.” 

“Give me five minutes.”

“You should have slept in the plane.” Ren admits she has a point. It would have been the correct thing to do, but… 

“Are you going to deny your boyfriend the chance to cuddle with you for a nap?”

That gets him a startled laugh from Ann as she rises from her kneeling position and marches over to the bed, propping her fists on her hips. “Are you really tired or do you just want to cuddle?”

“Both,” he replies immediately, easily, because even when he’s exhausted he can’t pass up the opportunity to touch her, hold her. 

She gives him a little helpless smile, toes off her shoes and takes off her jeans before joining him on the bed. He follows her example and rids himself of his pants too, tossing them aside so they’ll be more comfortable. Ann settles into his arms with a blissful exhale, smiling against the skin of his neck. 

“I’m excited for this week.” She whispers and hugs him closer. “Just the two of us in this beautiful place.” 

So is he, looking forward to all the plans they made together over the past few weeks, and the one impromptu idea he decided to follow blindly without consulting anyone. Some call it recklessness, some call it impulsiveness. Ren calls it being in love with the most wonderful woman in the whole wide world. 

Ren cradles her face and guides her up to a slow, passionate kiss, feeling her pulse quicken under his fingertips. He’s going to make this week perfect for her, romantic the way she deserves, starting now. 

* * *

There’s much to do in Hawaii, but Ann prepared everything so he could enjoy it to the fullest and see as much as possible in a limited amount of time. They spend two days on a guided tour of one of the islands, going to scenic spots, learning more about their culture and trying different foods, which happens to be her favorite part. 

Granted, they can’t spend much time at the beaches they visit at first, but it helps him pick his favorites so they can return at a later time with a rented car. In the meantime, he gets to see her doning her new black bikini he’d chosen in the pools of the hotel when they return late in the afternoon. 

If asked, Ren won’t be able to pick between Miyakojima and Hawaii as both locations are beautiful in their own right and hold very special meanings to him, all of which are connected to Ann. Still, Hawaii might come close to winning due to this being their first vacations as a couple. It’s hard to register that he’s going to spend seven whole days with his amazing girlfriend in one of her favorite places in the world. 

On the third day, they spend their time beach hopping, staying in a beach for about two hours before moving along to the next closest location of their interest, pausing along the way to appreciate the view once more and stealing a kiss or two (or many) under the glorious Hawaiian sunshine. 

Sharing one of Ann’s beach towels, they sit under the shade of a palm tree, sipping coconut water and snacking on some seafood from a stall nearby. Ren slipped the decorative hibiscus flower of the coconut behind her ear before sealing their lips together, her tongue cold from the drink. Being here with her and getting to kiss her whenever he wishes feels too much like paradise.

Ann smiles lazy and slow when he pulls away, peeking at him from behind the rose lenses of her sunglasses. “This is perfect, isn’t it?”

“I was just thinking about that,” Ren replies, pecking her on the lips sweetly. “I don’t want this week to end.” 

“Me neither.” Resting her head on his shoulder, they stare at the clear ocean, waves breaking on the shore and turning into white foam. “We should start planning our next trip. Maybe a winter vacation?”

“Already? We just got here.” Ren runs his finger along the sensitive skin of the nape of her neck, chuckling when she shivers.

He can tell her gaze is downcast when she starts playing with the straw. “Can’t help it if I want to spend as much time with you as I can.” Her words fill him up with warmth, accompanied by a pleasant tingle down his spine and a stutter of his heart. “I love you. You know that, don’t you?” 

“I know. I love you too.” He kisses the crown of her head, pulls her closer into his side. Not even the heat of summer can pry them apart now. 

Ren had never considered himself as the lovey-dovey, cheesy type until he started dating Ann, the same way she’d never seen much appeal in dating until they got together. Funny how some things work, as it was some work of destiny that made them find each other, and Makoto still thinks red threads and soulmates and _koi no yokan_ are fake. He dares her to explain this.

Ryuji was probably right when he told Makoto her romantic side would spring forth once she found the right one. Ren is living proof of it. Many times have Futaba and Ryuji complained that he and Ann are absolutely, disgustingly affectionate together with no regards to their group of friends. Ren and Ann just flip them off with two middle fingers as they continue kissing or cuddling. Who wouldn’t turn into the embodiment of love and passion once they got in a relationship with Ann Takamaki?

To go along with this side of himself he didn’t know existed until he got with her, Ren thinks of his undercooked plan and asks, “When’s the luau again?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“And the sunset boat cruise?” 

“On our last night here, so on Saturday.” 

He nods, catching the straw between his lips when she lifts up the coconut for him to drink from it. Ideally, he would have liked to do it his way on a quiet night, just the two of them having a picnic on the beach, the bright stars above them and ocean wind in her hair, but Ann booked various activities for them to do at night. Not that he is complaining, it just means he will have to adapt. Plus, it gives him time to build up the courage needed.

Once the fruit runs out of water and all that’s left inside is air that he sucks into the straw until she shoves him playfully, Ren sets the coconut down on the sand and pokes her in the ribs until she yelps and flinches away. “What do you say we look for surfing classes or try stand up paddle?” 

Ann swats his hand away, a fist pressed to her mouth to keep from shrieking with laughter. Her ribs are too sensitive, but he knows other spots that get a _much_ better reaction out of her. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

The following night comes and Ren is no less undecided than he’d been on the previous day. Ann is in the bathroom showering - they’ve learned early on that they can’t shower together unless they’re fine with arriving late and dealing with their friends’ teasing - and he takes the time to fish the black velvet box from the depths of his carry-on, flipping the top open to peer inside.

Over the past months, Ren has surprised her with homemade dinners and desserts, gifted her many times with flowers, plushies, articles of clothing and even jewelry, but he’s never bought something like this.

He can’t say he’s not nervous, much on the contrary. Ren didn’t ask anyone for their opinions, but he thinks Haru and Shiho would be the ones to plan it with him from the start, Ryuji would give him a loud congratulations, and he doesn’t know how Yusuke would react. He might have asked to watch from afar, capturing everything in his camera roll again. Futaba and Makoto would support him as well.

Ren didn’t ask her parents for permission, so there’s another issue to worry about too. Long distance still is a nuisance after all this time, but they’ve learned to work with it. And he is to graduate next year, so it will be one more thing out of their way. 

He’s not afraid that Ann will say no, and it’s not like they’ll run off and hold a ceremony the next weekend or marry in some chapel here, but he’s jittery with nerves in a way he’s never been before. His heart and most of his brain think it’s a good idea, but there’s a tiny voice in his head that’s saying _hey, this is a bad idea, don’t do it._

Sighing, Ren closes the box and hides it again. Not tonight then, but it has to happen this week.

As he straightens up after zipping his carry-on closed, Ann steps out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair and another around her body, walking over to the wardrobe to pick her outfit of the night. Regardless of how much or how little she wears, she never stops looking lovely and always gets a quick reaction out of him. Ren brushes the towel away to kiss the back of her neck, earning an immediate response as her body shudders at the touch. He can feel the goose bumps that rose in her arms as his hands travel along their length. 

“Ren,” she tries to protest, but her body is already pressing back into his own. “The luau, we can’t be late.” 

“We can reschedule,” he offers, trailing his fingertips along her collarbones. 

The breath that leaves her caresses the skin of his hand, and he feels her throat work around a swallow. “It’s- it’s tempting.” 

“Then let’s do it.” He kisses the spot behind her ear and whispers. “Or I can make this quick and we can go?” 

A little strangled noise leaves her. “How…?” 

“I’m sure you’re getting wet already.” His left hand travels under the damp towel and slips between her legs, fingers gliding between the folds and coating themselves in her slick. Ren groans into her ear, naked chest rumbling against her back. She clamps her thighs together, trapping him there. “See? You always respond to my touch so fast, I love it.” 

Ann squirms, but ends up shifting her position so her legs are parted instead, giving him better access. “Hard not to get wet when you talk like that.” 

“I know what you like, after all.” He rubs her clit expertly with his fingers, the pros of being ambidextrous. “I can finger and eat you out, or we can do it standing here, or I can bend you over the couch. So, what do you want?”

“You’re playing dirty,” she gasps and shuts her eyes tight. “God, I want all three.” 

“We’d have to reschedule for that, babe.” He purrs, nosing along her shoulder. “Choose wisely.”

“We’re not- shit- rescheduling.” Ann bites her lips, throws her head back with a moan. “Hah! Okay, babe, the couch-” 

He turns them around towards the sitting area, pulling his hand back to suck on his fingers as the other works to loosen up the towel, leaving it on the floor in their wake. Ren usually likes to take his time to pull her apart piece by piece when they get in the mood, but sometimes they need to sate their wants quickly. In other words, they get too horny to go slow, and the change of pace is good.

Ann is already positioned when he returns with a condom, wiggling her hips in anticipation, red nails digging into the cream colored upholstery. The sight makes him want to smack her ass, maybe even bite the supple flesh, but he squeezes it firmly instead, appreciating the way her back bows in response. They’ve made it their plan to christen every spot in the hotel room that one could have sex in, and it’s surprising they haven’t soiled the couch yet. It’s been the best week of his life for many reasons, one of which is getting to make love to her every day. 

Ren stretches her open with his fingers to prepare her for his cock, biting along her shoulders and neck as she mewls and sighs, fighting the other hand that keeps her hips secured in place so she can’t push back against his fingers. He always wants to leave marks all over her body, but it would be a hassle to cover them up for photoshoots if they hadn't faded yet.

"Are you gonna do it," she begins from over her shoulder, trying to glimpse at him, "or will I have to throw you on the floor and ride you instead?"

Chuckling, he pulls his fingers back and lines himself up, hot and hard and aching for her. "You're dangerous, you know that?" Slowly, Ren pushes in as he nibbles on the lobe of her ear and is rewarded with a breathy _yes_ from her, which definitely wasn't said as an answer to his question. "I love when you say things like that, but don't forget who's in charge here."

"Maybe someone should put you back in your place."

He rocks into her, deep and rough, effectively silencing her words. "Maybe I can let you do that." Ann lowers herself to her elbows on the backrest of the couch, and Ren traps her against it, chest flush to her back. Rasping his teeth on the soft curve of her jawline, he adds, "But not today."

The hard and fast tempo coupled with his hand between her legs aid him in doing good on his promise of finishing this quickly. Ann is panting when he brings them to completion, face pressed to the upholstery, skin sure to be marked from the fibers. Ren tenderly kisses the spot between her shoulder blades, nuzzles his nose on the nape of her neck. The towel around her hair has come undone, forgotten on the seats on the couch, her damp blonde hair messy from their actions.

Ann huffs out a laugh and treads a tired hand through her locks. "I certainly wasn’t expecting you to be such a dirty talker when I saw you in Mementos that day.”

“Must’ve been the glasses. They make me look innocent.” He offers, batting his eyelashes, pulling out and rubbing a hand along her back when she straightens up. "Everything okay?"

"Just need to clean up a bit." She turns around in place, closing her eyes when he strokes the red mark upon her cheek. "Used up all my time to style my hair, but it was worth it.”

"I'll braid it for you and make it pretty." Ren doesn't try to pretend he isn't ogling her chest when she stretches, rubbing circles on her hip bones with his thumbs. "Want help in there?"

"I know you'll try to go for round two, so no." She wags a finger at him, playful, and exits the cage that is his arms to walk back to the bathroom. "Get ready, we have to leave in fifteen minutes."

Once she's dressed in a pretty dress with a tropical print, Ren plaits her hair in that fishtail braid he'd struggled to learn just to surprise her, making Futaba the poor victim who had to lend him her hair for practice. In contrast, Ren dresses in jeans shorts and a white shirt, having no ownership of anything colorful or with patterns whatsoever. At least he looks more festive once the flower necklace is put in place.

The luau is held at sunset on the beach portion of a bigger hotel in the area, flames flickering on torches and gentle music playing as other patrons arrive. Ann and Ren are escorted to a seat close to the stage, undoubtedly her doing, and she's positively bubbly at the prospect of watching everything from up close. 

She leans on him once they claim their seats, relaxed, sated and glowing. Ann is at her softest after an orgasm, and he loves it.

* * *

Standing in Punalu’u Beach and digging his toes in black sand, Ren can say he’s seen everything now. Ann walks ahead, her blonde hair and white dress standing out in the dark grains like a beacon of light he’ll follow anywhere and everywhere. Both their flip flops in his hands, Ren walks at a sedated pace, water lapping up at his feet when the waves reach the shore. 

Their days in Hawaii are coming to an end and Ren, for all his charm and guts, can’t find the bravery to drop down to one knee in front of her. He could do it here, or he could’ve done it in Kauna’oa where it was quieter and more reserved, but just thinking of it makes his anxiety spark back up to life and he chickens out.

The silver band with the solitary heart cut diamond taunts him from behind his eyelids whenever he thinks about how it’s being kept hidden at the bottom of the carry-on back in the hotel room. Ren imagines how it will look like in her graceful hand, of waking up and kissing it first thing in the morning, of having the stone gleaming under the bright Hawaiian sun. He envies the couples walking around and proudly displaying their matching rings, and envies the men that took the leap.

He can’t seem to stop fantasizing about the big day either, the ceremony they could have and the honeymoon trip to follow. Their time in Hawaii feels too much like a honeymoon as it is and he doesn’t know how to top it in the future. Maybe they should’ve saved it for later... 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Ren snaps back to the present and stops walking before he can run into his girlfriend. Like that first day they met in the library, her hair is tied up in twintails, the wind ruffling the locks about her head. Has it really been two years? It feels like it’s been barely fifteen minutes since she first walked through that door.

“You,” he replies honestly, smile growing wider as a blush blooms on her cheeks. 

Ann crosses her arms and rolls her eyes with a sigh, the tips of her ears tinged pink as well. “You always say that.” 

“Well,” Ren shrugs his shoulders, “When am I _not_ thinking of you?”

Face now blazing red, Ann lowers her hands to curl them by her sides, cheeks puffed and bottom lip jutted out in a pout. She’s adorable when she’s flustered, and he never gets tired of seeing it… Or being the cause of it. “That’s not possible.” 

“Of course it is.” Ren leans into her space and winks. “Are you gonna tell me you’re not always thinking about me too?”

Ann shifts her gaze towards the sea and huffs, blush darkening even more, if possible. Guilty as charged. “I never said that. I don’t know where you got that from.” 

Chuckling, he wraps her up in his arms and kisses her temple, a loud peal of laughter erupting from him when she tucks her face into his neck with a whine. Shifting the flip flops to one hand, Ren combs his fingers through her hair and hugs her closer, laying his cheek on the crown of her head. He could stay here with her until the sun set and the moon was high in the sky.

“Do you want to look for souvenirs when we get back?” They’d settled on looking through as many shops as possible before buying gifts for their friends, just in case they happened to find something more interesting later on. 

“It’s time we do it. We should head back to O’ahu as well.” She offers quietly. Regardless of the number of people around them wherever they go, him and Ann have been living in their own little world since they boarded that plane in Narita International Airport. “I saw some things Shiho and Yusuke will like.” 

“Can you help me pick something nice for Futaba? I can never tell if she’ll like my gifts unless it’s geeky stuff.” 

Ann giggles as she pulls back to look him in the eyes. “Ren, she’ll love anything you get her! ...Unless it’s keychains or fridge magnets.” 

“No keychains or magnets, got it.” He nods sagely and laughs when Ann pushes him away playfully. “Shall we?” 

Looping her arm with his, Ann smiles up at him. “Lead the way.” 

The only way to travel between the islands is by plane. A short flight back later, Ren drives them to the part of the commercial district with shops that sell local, authentic souvenirs, from handmade quilts and shirts to intricately carved statues. As Ann looks through some paintings she thinks Yusuke might like, Ren gets distracted by postcards in his quest to buy his friends and family souvenirs. He’s visited most of these places with Ann these past days, it would be interesting if he bought one of each to write his memories down on the back of each card. 

Moving on to the next rack, he finds flyers and pamphlets promoting tours and activities. Surfing, snorkeling, scuba diving, hiking; the list goes on and on. He stops at the bottom row, a picture of a pink sunset catching his attention, and whisks the flyer out of the rack to take a closer look.

After reading over the instructions, Ren does some quick math in his head, calculating the dent this will leave in his bank account. It will take a good chunk of his savings, but it will be worth it. So worth it. 

“I think I saw something Ryuji might like on the display window of a shop we passed by.” He says, flyer hidden deep in his pocket. “I’ll take a closer look.” 

Ann turns away from the artworks she’s evaluating to look at him. “Alright, I’ll be here.” 

Stepping out of the shop, Ren walks away from that building and pulls out his phone. That ring will finally find its way out of the carry-on.

* * *

With Ann in the bathroom touching up for their boat cruise, Ren uses the opportunity to slip the ring into his wallet. The box would stand out too much and catch her attention, the right alone might fall off his jeans, and Ann could rest her hand over the breast pocket of his shirt and feel the shape beneath. He might not be able to kneel down and open the box dramatically, but he’ll find a way to make it work. 

Ren smooths down his shirt and tries to fix his hair, knowing it’s fruitless and that it will turn into an unruly mess the moment they reach the windy docks, but he also knows she’ll look like a goddess once she walks out of the bathroom, sure to knock all the air of his chest and, well, he wants to effect her the same way.

She emerges in short heeled sandals and a crimson dress with a zipper at the front. Definitely not very practical, but it does as he’d expected. He’ll never stop being blown away by her beauty. He really is the luckiest man alive. 

Ann smiles and fixes the collar of his short sleeve button up, the closest thing to formal that he brought along, and pecks him sweetly on the lips. He can taste the strawberry of her gloss. “Ready to go?” 

The ring seems to be burning a hole through his wallet and searing his skin. “As ready as I’ll ever be?” 

She gives him a funny look, but brushes it off with a chuckle and takes his hand on their way to the hotel reception. Their Uver is already waiting, a smart decision on his part since they’ll probably sip on too many cocktails this evening and will be in no condition to drive back to the hotel. 

As they reach Koko Marina, Ren goes over the details in his head one more time, as if he hasn’t done it five times before to ensure everything will go according to plan. He paid extra to have the crew buy a list of snacks that Ann has liked so far, and have come pick up a bag of swimsuits and other apparels that he’d left earlier at the reception of the hotel. Ren had to wake up at three in the morning to pack up and drop it off so she wouldn’t see anything. 

Ann appears confused as the car parks and Ren moves out. This was not the place where they were supposed to board the catamaran, but then again this isn’t the same cruise she’d scheduled. Ren was lucky that he cancelled it early enough that he didn’t have to pay fees as there were people on a waiting list. 

“Weren’t we supposed to go to the harbor?” Still, she doesn’t fight him as he leads them down to the docks, her hand in his. Slowing to a stop in front of a motorboat, she turns to him, wide-eyed. “Babe?” 

“I wanted our last night to be special.” He quickly explains as the captain heads in their direction. And it will be more than just a private cruise. “Surprise.” 

She’s speechless as Ren confirms everything with the captain, watching him in stunned silence even as he helps her onto the boat. The flyer was actually advertising yacht cruises, but that’s a little too much out of his budget and too much of a show of opulence. This boat is comfortable for them and has a bow long enough to lounge on, so Ren is confident in his choice. Besides, he can save the yacht for the honeymoon, hopefully.

Ann turns to him as the boat flares up to life underneath them, the two of them sitting on the bow. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Not long, I can assure you.”

“We agreed we’d be splitting expenses.” The wind picks up the faster the boat goes. Ann, having thought ahead, braided her hair in twin plaits and they whip behind her. “This must’ve-”

“Don’t worry about it.” He doesn’t want to think about it when he has something much bigger on his plate waiting to be uncovered. “Just enjoy the ride, okay?” 

It takes a few seconds, but she eventually relents and nods, leaning back on her hands to appreciate the view. The first part of the cruise takes them to Maunalua Bay, a place they’d visited so many times as there was a lot to see there. It’s a different experience seeing it from another angle, watching the people lingering on the coast as mere ant-sized spots. 

“We can snorkel if you want,” he offers over the howl of the wind, thinking of the backpack he’d prepared during the night. 

“You brought our stuff?”

“I’m nothing but prepared.” He even debated which swimsuit she’d rather use for the occasion. “Just give the word and we’ll go.” 

She turns to him with a playful little smirk. “You really think you’re the boss, don’t you?”

“Aren’t I?” He cocks an eyebrow, then drops his voice, leaning closer. “You sure don’t seem to mind it when I boss you around in bed.” 

Skin flaring up, Ann groans and hides her face in her hands. “Oh my god, you can’t say stuff like that in public.” 

Ren laughs aloud, the wind carrying the sound as it fades in their wake. Not that he’s been keeping track of it, but the score is higher on his favor, since it’s not as easy as it used to be for her to make him flustered. 

But he decides not to push it and instead wraps an arm around her shoulders so they can enjoy the ride properly, with her tucking herself into his side snuggly to fend off the chilly bite of the wind. All he has to offer her to keep warm are towels, as he’d sadly forgotten about this detail, but his body heat seems to be enough for her. 

They pass by Diamond Head and continue on towards Hanauma Bay Ridge, where they’d hiked on the fourth day here, a rather lengthy hike that had consumed most of their afternoon with stops every so often to take pictures of something. Koko Head Crater was one of the attractions, as was the view of Hanauma Bay Preserve, and Pai’olu’olu Point where a rock bridge was naturally crafted over the water. Needless to say, Ann didn’t get too close to it.

Backtracking, the boat stops at a convenient place to watch the sun set behind Diamond Head, other catamarans and boats (and a yacht) all stationed in the same area. The captain comes to deliver the picnic basket and a cooler with drinks and water, and they snack on local foods whilst waiting for the highly anticipated moment. 

His blood is buzzing in his ears.

Ann is sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest as she sips a peach flavored cocktail. Compared to the other boats, theirs is very quiet. “This is amazing.” She sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’ll never forget this. Thank you.” 

“Anything for you.” And isn’t that the truth? The things he would do for her, the length he’d go to make her happy, to be the best soulmate.

She looks beautiful under the dying light of the sun, face painted golden and hair a bronze color, the loveliest smile on her lips. The sight makes his mind trip on itself, heart sure to explode from the immeasurable affection he feels for her. Ren tries to be sneaky and the takes his wallet from his pocket, and she grunts as he does so. He halts immediately. 

“Hmm, that was poking me on the side a bit.” Relief floods through him and he puts it aside. “I was worried it could be something else.” 

He breathes out a laugh, nuzzling his nose along her jaw. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Maybe.” She sticks her tongue out before taking another sip of her drink. 

Now, he has to wait.

For his disquieted mind, the sun sure likes to take its sweet time to dip behind Diamond Head, but it does so after a seemingly endless wait. Ann is immediately enraptured by the sight, a view that would look perfect when framed and hung on a wall, the fluffy clouds adding a touch of fantasy to it. It’s something Yusuke would kill to see, and sadly they won’t be taking any pictures to show him. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Ren flips open his wallet and retrieves the ring from within. He’s been on a constant state of nervousness ever since he purchased the ring back in April in the underground shopping mall in Shibuya. Many times she has hinted of a future together or they have outright talked about it, and it’s only logical that two soulmates will stick together for the rest of their lives, but he can’t help the agitated feeling.

He turns it around in his fingers, watching the light catch on the polished gemstone with a glint, and returns his arm around her, holding it up in her line of sight until she notices. 

“This is other-worldly,” she murmurs, shifting in the circle of his arms. “Are you seeing-”

When her breath hitches, Ren knows she’s seen it. He gulps past the knot in his throat and watches her face intently, the slackness of her jaw and the brightness of her eyes. “Ren?” She asks tentatively, dropping the pet name in her stupor. “What…?” 

“Ann Takamaki,” he begins, all his carefully prepared words scattering to the wind, but his heart knows what he has and wants to say. “From the moment I saw you, I just knew you’d be the one, but you know that already. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, and I’m so glad I can say I’m yours and that you’re mine. I-”

“Yes!”

He laughs, a little startled, throat a little closed up. He’s not getting emotional. He’s not. “I didn’t even finish.” 

“I don’t care,” she breathes out, turning around in his embrace swiftly to tackle him to the floor of the bow. “Yes, yes, yes!” 

Ren lets her sweep him up in a kiss, her tears dripping onto his cheeks. Maybe his eyelashes are a little damp too, but no one needs to know that. No one but her. He thinks he hears the distant sound of cheering, but can’t bring himself to rationalize that when she’s trembling in his arms. 

He hugs her close to his chest, kisses the tear tracks on her face and whispers a heartfelt _I love you_ in hear ear. Too shaken to reply verbally, she returns the sentiment with yet another all-consuming kiss, lips and tongue sweet the like peach and condensed milk from her drink. Wiping away her bottom lashes with his thumbs, Ren returns them to a sitting position and takes her hand in his, pressing it over his heart.

“Will you marry me?” 

She nods frantically, mouthing the same confirmation over and over as he kisses the back of her hand and every single knuckle before slipping on the ring. A choked sob catches on her throat as he places his lips over the heart shaped diamond, a tear finally managing to escape his eyes.

“I love you.” Ann whispers, cradling his face in her hands. “I love you so much.” She doesn’t give him time to reply, but he doesn’t mind that at all. 

They don’t speak again for long, long a while.

* * *

The ride back to the hotel is laden with so much sexual tension Ren thinks the driver can taste it in the air. Out of respect for him, they don’t share kisses, although Ann is crossing and uncrossing her legs every few seconds, clearly impatient, and Ren can’t stop himself from letting his hand wander up and down her thigh, which only makes her condition worse.

Well... He does enjoy teasing and edging her on.

Time seems to drag longer than it did before sunset, and Ren is a little too hungry himself for a taste of her, though he masks it well enough. It doesn’t stop him from whispering a _I can’t wait to get you in bed_ in her ear, and even in the shroud that surrounds them, he can see how dilated her pupils are. 

Ann bites her swollen lips to keep the subsequent moan rising in her throat, her nails digging into his clothed knee

Thank the heavens for credit cards and Uver’s paying system. She nearly stumbles out of the car in her haste, the drinks leaving her head light and fuzzy, and combined with the heat building up inside of her, the urgency grows to unimaginable heights. He can see the desire burning in her eyes.

With a hand firmly pressed to her lower back, Ren guides them into the hotel and through the pathways that weave through the gardens towards their little cottage… Until he turns the other way in the last minute.

Immediately, Ann stops in place. “Wait. What- where are you going?” 

“Hmm?” He looks at her innocently. “It’s a beautiful night. We should take a walk.”

“You can’t be serious.” She says through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“I’m dead serious.” And really, his lips barely twitch at the corners in the face of her annoyance.

“Hah. Hahaha.” Ann jabs her finger into his chest and, oh, she’s getting worked up even more. “You think you’re being funny? Uh? What are you? A clown? A jester?”

“I’d rather you call me something else.” Ren pretends to think, tapping his chin. “How about ‘joker’?” 

Fire sparks in the blue of her eyes, and he takes her hand in his before she can unintentionally bruise him with another jab. “Sheath your claws, babe.” He murmurs, low and rough the way she likes. The fight leaves her body in the same instant, and she nearly purrs when he pulls her closer, pliant under his touch. “Come on, I’m done teasing you out here.” 

He only bothers to drop their bag on a chair and turn on a bedside lamp before locking lips with her. It’s still fairly early in the evening for them to be in their room in the last night in Hawaii, but if it’s going to be spent like this, he doesn’t care. Ann is demanding, starving, taking everything he has to offer and more than that. Ren hoists her up and traps her against the wall, her dress bunched around her hips and ankles crossed behind his back. A palm explores the supple flesh of her ass, gives it a squeeze before his fingers trace the pattern of her lace panties. 

Teeth nipping her bottom lip, he pulls away to kiss a path down her shoulder, settling on the pulse of her neck to suck a bruise into her skin. Ren doesn’t often get the chance to do it, but this is a special moment, a celebration, and seeing her marked by him makes a pleasant thrill shoot to his groin. He’s not a possessive man, but he likes to tell the world she’s his.

And he is hers. All hers. 

The zipper at the front of her dress is very convenient for times like this. He’ll enjoy peeling this off slowly later, but for now he rolls it down just enough to have better access to her collarbones, ignoring her chest even if he kinda wants to sink his teeth into the soft mounds. He’d said he was done teasing her out in the open, but he’s only begun doing it here in the privacy of their cottage. 

With her pants fanning his ear and her nails scraping along his scalp, it doesn’t take long for him to get fully hard, but it’s never been an issue where she is concerned, whether it be with Ann here with him, or just in his imagination, or simply her sweet voice filling his ear through the phone.

As Ann tries to rub herself against him, Ren deems it’s finally time to move this to the bed. “How do you want this?”

“Top,” she exhales, humming when he grabs her asscheeks to better support her.

Depositing her on the bed, Ren is quickly hauled towards the mattress by the strong pull of her hand on his shirt, and Ann wastes no time to settle above him once he’s barely caught his bearings. Whenever they’re like this, he thinks back to their first time in Miyakojima, of how her pupils were as large as they are now, of how she’d been biting her bottom lip as her hands roamed over his chest. 

This time, her fingers work slowly to pop open the buttons of his shirt, lips kissing the lightly tanned skin she reveals. Ren can’t help but shudder beneath her feather light touch, hands brushing back the stray locks of blonde hair that escaped from her plaits as he watches Ann kiss a trail down his chest. 

Once the shirt is completely unbuttoned, she straightens up and rids him of it, her warm touch pushing the fabric over his shoulders and down his arms. Ren focuses on the feel of the skin-warmed ring on his flesh, and kisses her fingertips when she traces his lips. Ann tips down to seize his mouth with hers, hands gliding across his skin until they find his own, taking hold of them to place them on her chest close to the zipper. 

Ann leans back when he catches the tiny metal piece between two digits and slowly tugs it down, unwrapping her like a gift. From the beginning, he knew that she owns an extensive collection of swimsuits, but later on Ren came to learn she has a whole collection of underwear too. He’s seen lace, sheer fabric, these bras with intricate straps, and even garters, but it’s the first time she’s wearing a full lace bodysuit in these two years they’ve been together.

“God,” he groans, cupping her chest in his hands, feeling the hardened peaks beneath the thin fabric. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

She giggles, shrugging off the dress and tossing it aside. In his humble opinion, she should invest in more clothes with zippers for easy access. “Maybe.” Her thighs squeeze his hips, eliciting a grunt from him. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Ann thrills at his words, beaming down at him. Ren brushes his thumbs over her nipples, shamelessly watching her chest as it expands with every breath. Dragging his gaze up to her face with some difficulty, his hands wander down to her waist to grasp it firmly. “Come down here.” 

His tongue laves over the fabric, teeth catching the hard bud before his lips wrap around it. Ann whimpers, trembles, and he relishes in her reactions as he gently tugs down one strap to touch her skin directly. Ren releases the other nipple to roll the bodysuit down to pool around her hips. As much as he likes this new piece, seeing her bare of everything is much, much better.

Ann breathes out harshly when one sneaky hand of his presses itself to her clothed sex to gauge the dampness between her legs. Involuntarily, she pushes back against it. “Impatient?” Ren asks, like he himself isn’t about to burst.

She plants her hands firmly on his chest and shakes her head. “Not done with you yet.” 

A tingle runs down his spine as she pushes herself away, and it takes a lot for him to not hold her in place, even if she’s going straight for his pants. Ren lifts his hips to help her, quickly finding himself being freed from both pants and underwear by her hands, his swollen cock springing up towards his navel. Her tongue peeks from between her lips at the sight, making his body thrum in anticipation for what is to come. Ren lifts his head to look down at her positioned in the space between his legs, the expanse of her back bared and ass still clad in that lace. 

“Touch me, and I’ll stop.” Ann smears the precome at the tip and runs her finger delicately down the side of his cock, wraps her hand around it once she reaches the base, and looks at him through her lashes to say, “Can you do that? Can you be a good boy for me?” _Holy fuck._

Hissing, he drops his head back down and grabs fistfuls of the bed sheets. “Y-Yeah.” 

“Yeah, what?”

“Yeah, I can, babe.”

Wherever her hands touch, fire erupts underneath, and there’s only so much he can take before he disobeys her. Her sweet torture begins with lingering kisses to his overheated, sensitive flesh, until her mouth wraps around the flushed head and he has to shut his eyes tight.

The more she takes of him into her mouth, the more his gasps turn into moans. His fingers begin itching to run through her hair or caress her face, so Ren curls his fingers tighter around the fabric under him to keep his hands in place. He risks a glimpse down his chest to see her blue eyes trained on his face and makes a helpless, strangled sound.

Her eyes crinkle as if she were laughing, but she doesn’t stop bobbing her head. 

Toes curling as she continues to take him up a steady climb towards oblivion, Ann only slows and stops when he tells her he’s getting too close, releasing him with a sinful little pop, a string of saliva keeping them connected. Kissing her way up his torso, she settles on top of him, chin resting on her folded arms.

“Is this your way of putting me back in my place?” He asks, voice strained, and grins when she gives him a thumbs up. “Maybe I should misbehave more often.” 

“Next time it happens, I’ll tie you up _and_ blindfold you.” Her voice is rough from what she’s done and burns low in his gut.

“God, that’s kinky,” Ren groans deeply. “I love it.” 

She giggles. “Yeah? Want heels and a tight suit too? Maybe a whip?” 

“I want all of that, please and thank you.” His knuckles hurt from gripping the sheets so tight and he flexes his fingers quickly before taking hold of her face to guide her into another kiss. “Ann?”

“Yes, babe?” 

“Sit on my face.” 

Laughing, Ann gently bites on his bottom lip before rising up to her feet on the mattress. “You really want me on top of you today, don’t you?”

“I want you in any way that I can get.” His gaze follows the downward path of her bodysuit, and then she kicks it out of the way. “Come on, up, up.”

Carefully, she sits on his chest, chuckling sweetly and brushing his bangs away from his face. From this close, he can smell the mouth watering scent of her arousal. She takes off his glasses sitting askew on his face and puts them away. “Have you forgotten who’s in charge?”

“You are,” he replies obediently, eyelids fluttering shut at her touch. 

“Good. Know your place.” Ann pinches his cheek lightly in retaliation. “Behave and you’ll get a sweet reward later.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

She moves up his body, holding onto the frame of the bed for added support. Ren turns his head to suck a bruise on the inside of her thigh before diving in, parting her folds with his tongue and tasting her. He’s more of a giver than a taker, and thus he’s happy to do what it takes to have her writhing with pleasure in bed. Or anywhere else, really. 

Flicking his tongue against her clit, Ren keeps his eyes on her face, watching every minute reaction of hers, the pinch of her brow and how her lips move around soundless gasps. It didn’t take Ren long to figure out why Yusuke enjoys drawing her so much. Ann is a walking work of art, a masterpiece.

His lips circle her clit and suckle on it, dark grey eyes focused on the snap of her jaw, her full bottom lip caught between white teeth. On each side of his head, her thighs tremble from the effort of keeping still and not grinding down on his mouth. Even when she’s supposed to take on the dominating role, Ann is considerate of him, giving back just as much as she takes. 

“Stop,” she breathes out, receiving one last languid stroke of his tongue before he pulls back and lets her move away.

Ren pushes himself on his elbows when she kneels beside him. “Everything okay?” 

“Yes, just got too close.” The smile she gives him is just as sweet as her lingering taste on his tongue and the kiss she presses to his swollen mouth. 

“We can catch our breaths if you-”

“Nope!” Ann is quick to swing a leg over his torso and straddle him again, her hands applying force on his shoulders until he’s lying flat on the bed. “I’ve already waited far too long.” 

Inside, he’s molten with desire, chest full to its limits with his ever growing love for her. Ren takes her right hand and brings it up to his face to kiss the ring again, taking notice of how her features soften even further at the gesture, eyes watering again under the dim light of the bedside lamp. He gives her a wide smile, feeling his own eyes dampening as well, and pulls her down with a hand cradling her jaw, capturing her mouth in another slow, heartfelt kiss.

Ren slants his mouth against hers and deepens the kiss further, opens his eyes a sliver to look at her face, makeup smudged from previous tears and the building sweat, and yet she still looks perfect. Allowing a hand to wander up her thigh to rest close to her crotch, he reaches out with the other for the first drawer of the nightstand.

“Here,” he breathes against her lips, bringing the square foil into view. Ann takes it between her teeth as she works to free her hair from the braids. “Fuck.” 

Winking, she tears it open and scoots down his body to roll it on. His body jerks when she kisses the tip of his cock, sensitive and tingling and begging for more, more, _more._

“Babe…” At this point, he’s not above pleading. “Stop teasing.” 

Ann smirks, taking him in hand to line them up. “See how it is when the tables are turned?” 

They share a gasp as he slides in, his fingers clenching around the curve of her hips as Ann lowers herself slowly, hands splayed on his flushed chest. Ren watches where they are connected, doesn’t look away until she’s taken all of him, so obscenely split and spread that his mouth starts watering again. He actually moans at the sight.

Ann starts slow, eyes locked with his, lips parting more when he follows her curves up towards her face. He stops to tend to her chest, tease and pinch her nipples, and resumes his way up, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb and slipping it into her mouth. She sucks on it, tongue working around that single digit, and he wants to drag her into another ravenous kiss, thrust up into her until she can’t keep up with the pace and his name falls from her mouth like a mantra. 

But he waits until she tells him to move, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown wide, watching from the front row with blood rushing in his ears and every nerve ending buzzing with pleasure as she rides him, breasts bouncing and back arching, pink spreading all the way down to her chest.

“Babe...” she sighs, pressing his hand to her cheek and kissing his wrist. “Ren…” 

“I love you.” It feels fitting to say it now, her wild wavy hair framing her face as she looks down at him that way, with the same look he has in his own eyes, a tenderness that transcends words. “I love you, Ann.” 

His confession disrupts her pace, makes her slam down on him with a pleasured sob, head thrown back. “I love you too.” He tucks his hand on the back of her neck and brings her closer once more to swallow her gasps. “Ren, I-” 

He knows, a truth engraved deep in his bones, weaved into his very being. Words she brands on his skin with her kisses and touches, words she whispers in his ears and says them aloud so he will never forget. Tongue past her teeth, he licks into her mouth and plants the soles of his feet on the mattress, moving his hips up to meet her every time she comes crashing down. Ren swallows the string of moans and cries that come from her, keeps them with him forever.

“Shh...” Ren kisses the corner of her slack mouth and takes hold of her hips. “You’ve done enough. Let me make you feel good, babe.” 

Ann holds onto him as he flips them over, blonde hair sprawled over the pillow on her side of the bed. Ren uses the momentary pause to take hold of her knees and push her legs back towards her chest, providing more angle and depth before rocking into her once again. With him out of her reach, she grabs the bedpost in a white knuckle grip, unable to tear her gaze away.

“So good to me…” Ann licks her lips, bitten red and perfect like the rest of her. 

Ren glimpses at her through the hair in his face when he finally hits that sweet spot. Her reaction is instantaneous, a high keen blooming from her throat as she throws her head back, his name on her tongue. He keeps the relentless pace, pounding hard and fast as she tightens around him, a telltale sign that she’s getting close. Without thinking twice, Ren releases one of her legs to rub her clit, providing her with the sweet release she’s been chasing.

Having sated her hunger, he allows himself to sate his own, panting through gritted, his now erratic pace bringing him closer and closer to his own end. Fingers curling tight around the bedsheets, his spine bows as he comes, hips stuttering to a stop, cock twitching as he spills everything. 

She whimpers when he pulls out, turning on her side when he lies down to her left. They’re silent for a few beats, catching their breaths and calming their hearts, her rubbing gentle circles on his chest with a fingertip. “How about a bath?” 

He’s too spent and boneless to want to leave the bed, but at the same time, he isn’t fond of sleeping and waking up sticky with dry sweat and come. “Let’s go.” 

Disposing of the condom and letting the bathtub fill, Ren sits her on the counter of the bathroom sink to kiss her tender and slow, caressing her face like the precious person she is. The air smells of pineapple and coconut from the bath bombs she purchased, a scent that will follow them all the way back to Tokyo and that he will always associate with this moment. 

The hot water is welcomed and he grunts as he sinks into it, wrapping his arms around his girlf- _fiancée_ and letting her recline against his chest with a soft sigh. God, Ann is his fiancée. Just thinking of it makes him grin like a love-struck fool.

And well, that’s exactly what he is. 

* * *

The airport is packed at this time of the day, people hurrying to the correct gates of their flights. Ren and Ann are sitting in a café close by their designed gate, sharing a pastry and having a drink as their last meal in Hawaiian soil. Ann delicately picks up the last piece of the sweet and sucks the sugar clinging to her ring finger, the diamond sparkling under the artificial light hanging overhead. Ren’s heart swells. 

Sipping her coffee, she hums and licks her lips as she sets the cup down on the saucer. “Yours is better.” 

Ren chuckles, joining their hands on the tabletop, then running his thumb over her knuckles tenderly. “Thanks. I’ll make you a cup when we get back.”

“I didn’t say that so I could get a free cup of coffee.” Ann gives him a disapproving frown, which quickly melts away as she grins. “But I’ll accept it, thank you.” She’s so cute and he’s so in love with her, it’s unbelievable. 

“What do you want to do when we get back?” He swings their hands gently on the tabletop.

“Sleep,” is the immediate response she gives him. “With you. My bed or yours, I don’t care as long as it’s with you.” 

He very much likes that. “Mine then, so I can make you the mocha matari coffee you like.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Ann drinks the last of her coffee, eyeing their joined hands. Or more specifically, the engagement ring. “How do you want to tell them?” 

“Glad you asked.” He’s been mulling it over since they left the hotel. “We invite my parents and yours for dinner in a place they like, which will take some researching because their tastes clash, and then we tell them.” 

She nods along to his plan, chin on her hand. “I like it! What about our friends?” 

Ren gives her a cheeky grin. “We tell Sojiro, because he knows how to keep a secret, and let the rest figure out by themselves.” 

“Hah! You wanna bet on it too?” 

“No, that would be too mean.” He shakes his head solemnly. “We’d both bet that Ryuji will be the last to find out.” 

“He’d probably surprise us and be the first if we did that,” Ann muses, smiling mischievously at him. “But once the first one finds out, it will spread like a wildfire. We’ll have to celebrate with them as well.”

A tune comes from the intercom nearby and they quiet down to listen to the announcement. _“This is the boarding announcement for flight P50600 to Tokyo, Japan. We are now inviting passengers to begin boarding at this time on Gate 7.”_

He tunes out the rest, turning back to Ann with a smile as they both stand. Ren fixes the collar of her shirt so it hides the hickey he left there on the previous night. “Ready to go back?”

“I don’t wanna leave,” she confesses, tucking herself into his side. “But we can always come back.” 

Ren nods, lifting her hand up so he can kiss the ring. They will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun facts about this verse:**
> 
> _♡ Ann’s parents were created sometime in may when I came up with an au story currently titled_ caught up in this masquerade _, but they are basically a plot device and have no actual appearances;_
> 
> _♡ Ren’s parents were created last week when I decided they_ had _to make an appearance;_
> 
> _♡ Chiako Amamiya has the dreaded Dead Mom Hairstyle, but despite her low immune system, she defies death;_
> 
> _♡ Her name at first was supposed to be Chisako, but that's the name of a serial killer so no, thanks;_
> 
> _♡ Hiroto Amamiya is the stereotypical anime dad: hard on the outside, but secretly cares;_
> 
> _♡ Nils Takamaki is half Finnish/half American, whilst Emiko Takamaki is half Japanese/half Finnish;_
> 
> _♡ Emiko was born in Japan and moved to Finland in her teen years; after marrying Nils, they came back to Japan where Ann was born, then moved back to Finland after her second birthday. They returned many years later;_
> 
> _♡ The owner of Mementos Library is none other than Igor, a Russian man living in Tokyo with his youngest twins, Justine and Caroline, and their imaginary friend Lavenza; his other kids aren’t around, but they keep in touch;_
> 
> _♡ The flight code is a reference to Persona 5 + and the Fool and Lovers arcana (wow... I am.... so smart.....);_
> 
> _♡ Makoto and Sae do go to the winter resort later that first year;_
> 
> _♡ Ann gets to be Carmen for The Alluring Dancer play in December;_
> 
> _♡ Ren was the first to say I love you in a ferris wheel ride in their first Valentine’s Day together;_
> 
> _♡ They have a western style wedding two years after the proposal on 4/11._
> 
> And with this, Shuann Week comes to an end. I'd like to thank anyone who's read and/or taken the time to leave a comment. I apologize for any inconsistencies; I feel that after my dog's passing in mid June, I wasn't in the right state of mind to focus on something so big, but I tried to fix everything as best as I could so I could participate in this event (and I hope the spicy scenes were to your liking).
> 
> I will go back and write a few untouched topics (mainly the three last fun facts) and post them as one-shots, but they might not come in that order, we'll see. I just really wanted to finish this fic off with a marriage proposal by the sea alfkhashf
> 
> Funnily enough, tomorrow is my birthday, and this week kind of feels like an indirect gift haha I'll have fun lying back to catch up on all the works pulished and finally getting around to reply to your lovely comments.
> 
> We'll see each other again soon! Thank you for reading! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Join the [Shuann server](https://discord.gg/KJ5wJhC) on discord! 
> 
> | [tumblr](https://chinarai.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chinaraii) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/chinarai) |


End file.
